Ni siquiera la Muerte
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Año 1851: guerra entre el Imperio de Sina y la República de Trost. El Capitán Levi y sus legionarios caen en una emboscada de la Policía Imperial. Petra Ral, al parecer la única superviviente, vaga por el Bosque Negro en una noche de Luna llena. Ella cree que es el final… pero Levi no permitirá que ni siquiera la Muerte se interponga en su camino. "Historical AU six-shots Rivetra."
1. Muerte en la nieve

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

* * *

_**Nota del Autor** \- ¡Saludos! Procuraré que esta introducción no sea demasiado larga, pero si queréis leer directamente la historia, saltad hasta la siguiente línea y empezad donde se acaba la cursiva._

_Cuando la camarada **BRabbit15** me desafió a escribir un one-shot centrado en Levi y Petra, sin más reglas, se me ocurrió en seguida una (¿buena?) idea y me puse manos a la obra inmediatamente. Ya tenía varios temas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, su sugerencia fue como un pistoletazo de salida para lanzarme a convertirlos en esto que ahora leeréis; aproveché que la inspiración estaba a mi lado para escribir sin pausa durante días, aunque me estoy tomando mi tiempo para corregir mientras lo paso todo a ordenador, asegurándome de que no hay erratas ni incoherencias._

_No había un límite máximo, pero la extensión final superó con creces la típica de un one-shot, así que decidí convertirlo en un "five-shots" para que fuera más sencillo leerlo sin perderse. Tengo esa tendencia a gastar mil palabras aunque sólo sea para decir buenos días… En cualquier caso, espero que lo disfrutéis; si os gusta, siempre podéis comentar o hacer sugerencias, o mandar un PM, normalmente contesto con bastante detalle._

_Una vez más, mi agradecimiento a **BRabbit15** por haberlo iniciado todo con su propuesta._

_Este "five-shots" no participa en los Retos del foro Cuartel General de Trost, pero os animo igualmente a pasar por allí, echar un vistazo a las distintas secciones y participar en sus juegos y actividades; estoy seguro de que los fans de SnK encontraréis cosas interesantes._

_Para terminar, una aclaración bastante necesaria: en caso de discrepancia entre el manga y el anime, para las descripciones de los personajes, normalmente sigo el manga. A muchos os extrañará que Petra tenga el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero así aparece en las escasas imágenes a color de que disponemos; además, se trata de un detalle importante, como se verá más adelante._

**AVISO LEGAL** – No, no soy el genial Hajime Isayama. No, no soy el dueño de la excelente _Shingeki no Kyojin_. No, no soy millonario gracias a lo que escribo en FANFICTION.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO – MUERTE EN LA NIEVE**

[Publicado originalmente el 12 de abril de 2015 con una extensión de 4.850 palabras.]

* * *

_Año 1851._

_La guerra entre el Imperio de Sina y la República de Trost continúa._

_En el Bosque Negro, zona de frecuentes conflictos entre ambos bandos…_

Era una hermosa noche de Luna llena. El gran cuerpo celeste tomaba la luz del Sol escondido y la convertía en etérea plata, derramándola suavemente por igual entre todos los lugares y todos los hombres, aunque intentaran matarse unos a otros por el hecho de llevar uniformes distintos.

Entre los pinos altos y enormes, con el verde de sus hojas perennes cubierto por una imprevista nevada, avanzaba con paso vacilante una solitaria figura. Bajo un cielo ahora despejado, con la Luna y las incontables estrellas como silenciosos testigos, el único ruido que se oía era un suave crujido sobre el blanco manto de nieve, conforme se movían fatigadamente aquellos pies enfundados en botas de cuero negro; un calzado cuyo corte revelaba el oficio de su dueña.

Una soldado era quien avanzaba a duras penas por aquel melancólico lugar; concretamente Petra Ral, una de las mejores legionarias que podía ofrecer la República de Trost, lo cual no era decir poco. Su uniforme verde oscuro, y la capa del mismo color que ondeaba a su espalda, mostraban las señas inequívocas de haberse visto en una temible batalla. Aunque por su profesión se veía obligada a matar o morir, ella era el tipo de persona que, en otras circunstancias bien distintas, habría disfrutado de aquel paisaje tan tranquilo y tan pacífico; no se habría limitado a mirar, habría _creado_ algo, como un dibujo al carboncillo o acaso un poema.

Incluso las rapaces nocturnas y los temibles predadores guardaban un silencio respetuoso, como si la nieve fuera una helada mortaja y aquel lugar fuese a convertirse pronto en la espartana tumba de la legionaria. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, tanto propia como ajena; de ellas, y de su cabeza, caían algunas gotas que iban dejando sobre la nieve un rastro escarlata. La misma Petra Ral era consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo… y de que nadie asistiría a su funeral en aquel aislado paraje.

–Y a pesar de todo, es un buen sitio… –susurró con esfuerzo.

La vacilante figura siguió avanzando. Casi parecía una niña; bajita y delgada, con cabellos rubios que la Luna transformaba en plata. Sus ojos azules, apenas abiertos, no eran fríos como la nieve que la rodeaba, sino cálidos; como las ventanas de una cabaña en cuyo interior ardiese un acogedor fuego. Sin embargo, aquel fuego, aquella vida se iba apagando con cada paso; pronto se extinguiría, si nadie hacía algo para impedirlo. Petra Ral ya no podía salvarse a sí misma, necesitaba ayuda…

...y estaba sola en aquel bosque.

Aun así, no dejó de caminar. Se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde tenía cosida, en la chaqueta de su uniforme, la insignia de la Legión: ala blanca sobre ala azul… las Alas de la Libertad. Una Libertad que le habían enseñado a defender a toda costa, frente a aquellos enemigos que pretendían arrebatársela; una Libertad por la que había aprendido a matar… y por la que ahora le tocaba morir.

Pero todo aquello ya no importaba, o al menos pronto dejaría de hacerlo. La guerra eterna contra el Imperio, emboscadas y combates, disparos y explosiones… Todo eso habría quedado atrás antes del próximo amanecer.

La legionaria no llevaba mucho equipaje para aquel viaje. Entre el caos de la batalla y lo precipitado de la huida, había perdido las armas y las municiones; sólo tenía su uniforme, salvo el gorro de lana verde que también había extraviado, y una vieja mochila a la espalda, con varios agujeros de bala y vacía de la mitad de sus contenidos.

–¿Acaso ha servido para algo? –preguntó quedamente, a nadie en concreto o puede que a todos; no obtuvo respuesta.

Petra era una persona tranquila, amable, sensible, pacífica… aunque a la hora de la verdad no dudaba en apretar el gatillo, sobre todo para evitar que los enemigos hicieran lo mismo contra sus compañeros. También solía considerarse optimista; normalmente no habría hecho un comentario como ése… pero la idea de que pronto moriría no era lo único que la desanimaba.

Todos los suyos habían muerto.

Había sido una apuesta arriesgada, pero, ¿cómo no arriesgarse? Era mucho lo que estaba en juego, y si salía bien el Imperio recibiría un golpe tremendo, no sólo en su orgullo. Sabían que la información sobre el paradero de Kenny Ackerman, el infame "Carnicero de Karanese", era fiable; tenían la oportunidad de hacer justicia, de demostrar que las masacres de civiles no quedarían impunes, que la República no se aliaba con criminales de guerra sino que los ejecutaba.

Era justicia. Era venganza. Era la manera de evitar que algo así pudiera volver a ocurrir. El Carnicero tenía que morir.

Y lo habían conseguido. Puede que no viviesen lo suficiente como para poder contar su historia, pero la historia sí contaría más adelante su hazaña.

Kenny había muerto, al igual que tantos otros. No fue el único imperial que cayó en combate. Y de los legionarios que se atrevieron a infiltrarse, la élite de la élite conocida como "Escuadrón Levi"… sólo ella quedaba en pie; y no por mucho tiempo.

Gunther Schultz, Eld Jinn, Auruo Bossard… Levi.

Todos habían muerto. Y Petra Ral pronto se uniría a ellos.

¿Para qué seguir adelante, entonces? Estaba cansada… El dolor no era un problema, al menos no tanto; el frío se había ido encargando de eso, ya no sentía prácticamente nada. Sabía que, abandonada a sus propias fuerzas, ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad; pero incluso si la tuviera, ¿para qué molestarse? Todos muertos… Levi muerto. Si la persona que más le importaba en el mundo ya no estaba, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo?

Petra tomó su decisión. Ya no podía más.

Consiguió llegar, a duras penas, hasta el pino que tenía más cerca; estuvo a punto de tropezar y se agarró con una mano a la gruesa y rugosa corteza. Estaba fría. Aun así, le pareció oler la savia que, lentamente, latía dentro de ese tronco.

"Este árbol ya está más vivo que yo."

Se quitó la mochila y la dejó caer a un lado. Apoyó la espalda contra aquel pino y fue deslizándose poco a poco, hasta quedar sentada sobre la tierra cubierta de nieve; dejó de notar el frío enseguida. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya no sentía nada en absoluto.

"Mejor… mejor así."

Su cuerpo iba apagándose, pero su mente aún seguía lo bastante despierta como para volver a recordar.

Recordar…

Recordar a su Escuadrón reunido en torno a la mesa de operaciones, examinando los distintos planos y documentos antes de lanzarse a la acción. Excitados por la misión que les había encomendado el Mariscal Erwin; una misión de la mayor importancia y que, según él, sólo ellos podrían llevar a cabo con éxito.

Nadie había mencionado el (más que probable) precio de aquél éxito, pero todos sabían que no iba a ser una excursión por el campo; eran soldados, _legionarios_, y conocían los riesgos.

La mesa de operaciones… para siempre vacía, con sillas igualmente vacías alrededor. Sus compañeros ya no volverían a ocupar aquellos sitios; ella tampoco.

Gunther Schultz, con sus ojos oscuros y cabellos negros peinados de aquella manera tan rara hacia atrás, como si fuera un pájaro; él era el primero en reírse, de ésa y de tantas otras cosas, pero cuando se trataba de algo serio pocos podían igualar su fiereza y determinación.

Eld Jinn, rubio, ojos marrones, el mejor amigo de Gunther a pesar de parecer su opuesto; muy serio cuando el asunto tenía poca importancia y, en cambio, capaz de bromear tranquilamente mientras hacía equilibrios sobre la fina línea que separaba la vida de la muerte.

Auruo Bossard, ojillos color avellana y cabellos castaño claro, tratando siempre de hacerse el duro y soltando palabrotas sin venir a cuento; aunque a veces fuera el bufón del equipo sin darse cuenta, una vez que empezaban los tiros, Petra podía estar tranquila sabiendo que él vigilaba sus espaldas.

Y Levi… su Capitán. Estoicamente silencioso, mientras escuchaba con atención el parecer de sus subordinados, aun cuando su expresión aburrida pareciese indicar lo contrario; tras valorar todas las opciones, era capaz de concretar el plan de acción en unas pocas órdenes que todos seguirían sin rechistar, con plena confianza en el hombre que siempre les había liderado desde el frente, compartiendo con ellos todos los riesgos.

Y las pocas ocasiones en que Petra había dudado, ver a aquel hombre seguir adelante sin mirar atrás la había animado a hacer lo mismo. Sólo pensar en él le daba fuerzas: sus cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, sus ojos de un gris metálico implacable como el cuchillo de combate que siempre llevaba con él, su presencia imponente a pesar de ser poco más alto que ella… pero sabía que, bajo aquel exterior inconmovible, había alguien que se preocupaba por sus subordinados, como si fueran su propia familia.

Pero claro, eso había sido antes… cuando todos estaban vivos.

La infiltración a través del Bosque Negro fue un éxito. Marchaban ligeros, apenas lo imprescindible para su misión: entrar, matar y salir. Uniformes y capas, que vinieron bien cuando les sorprendió aquella nevada imprevista, aunque no habían echado equipo de invierno; hubo varias protestas a pesar de tener los gorros, porque nadie había traído guantes. Desde luego, iban bien armados: munición en abundancia, granadas, revólveres y los nuevos fusiles de retrocarga; un tirador entrenado podía disparar entre diez y veinte veces por minuto, según las circunstancias y la precisión que quisiera alcanzar.

"Está siendo demasiado fácil," había comentado Auruo, con fingido fastidio. "¿Dónde se han metido las patrullas imperiales?"

Claro que había sido demasiado fácil. Como que había sido una trampa.

Se suponía que Kenny Ackerman iba a pasar varios días en una cabaña situada lo más lejos posible de la civilización, acompañado a lo sumo por media docena de miembros de su guardia personal. Según los rumores, se trataba de un "retiro anual" que el Carnicero celebraba cada año para enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, devorarlos y hacerse más fuerte; si la mitad de las cosas que se decían sobre él eran ciertas, aquel monstruo debería estar en un manicomio, en vez de tener el mando de la más infame de las unidades imperiales.

Lo sorprendente fue que, cuando el Escuadrón Levi llegó a su destino, el chiflado de Kenny _estaba _allí… haciendo de cebo para cerrar sobre ellos la trampa formada por un centenar de soldados de la Policía Imperial. No había confusión posible: sus siniestros uniformes negros sin capa, con aquellas boinas del mismo color tan características y sin distintivo alguno, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Pero los legionarios _sabían _que su objetivo estaba allí, tentándoles; también sabían que, en cuanto diesen un paso más y entrasen en aquel claro del Bosque Negro, avanzando hacia la cabaña que había justo en medio, se desataría el infierno. Sus sospechas sobre una emboscada ya eran entonces prácticamente una certeza, pero, ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Decir "es demasiado peligroso" y dar media vuelta, con el rabo entre las piernas? Eran _legionarios_, tenían una misión… y ni siquiera mil imperiales habrían podido detenerles. Así que avanzaron.

El primero en caer fue Gunther. Le dieron justo en el cuello.

Pero había leyendas, en las tierras del lejano oriente, sobre guerreros capaces de dar un último golpe aun después de haber perdido la cabeza. Quizás Gunther tuviera a alguno de ellos entre sus antepasados, porque a pesar de estar ahogándose con su propia sangre no dejó de luchar; empezó a lanzar con fuerza todas sus granadas, una detrás de otra, como si estuviera poseído.

Una de aquellas explosiones acabó de golpe con varios oficiales que dirigían la emboscada, tratando de completar el cerco allí por donde habían cruzado los legionarios, para rodearles por completo. La confusión momentánea entre las filas imperiales permitió a Levi y los otros supervivientes alcanzar la cabaña; Gunther les había salvado, pero no pudieron evitar que cayera abatido por numerosos disparos de policías que, furiosos, ardían en deseos de vengar a sus superiores.

Petra y sus tres compañeros tampoco se quedaron cortos: con aquellos rifles que tan bien sabían utilizar, lanzaron un diluvio de balas sobre las ventanas de la cabaña, donde los "voluntarios" imperiales que hacían de cebo intentaban frenarles en vano; muchos policías usaban aún rifles de avancarga y sólo podían disparar la mitad de rápido que un legionario.

Así que, mientras sus enemigos trataban de orientarse entre la confusión del cerco, y los pocos que había en la cabaña tenían que agachar la cabeza constantemente, Levi y los suyos consiguieron echar la puerta abajo y entrar en el edificio.

Lo que siguió fue una carnicería.

Petra sacó inmediatamente su revólver y, casi sin pensar, disparó dos veces contra una de las figuras vestidas de negro. Justo después recibió su primera herida en aquel combate: un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguramente un culatazo, que le hizo caer al suelo y dejar de ver por un instante… hasta que sintió un par de poderosas manos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de estrangularla.

Cuando recuperó la visión, se dio cuenta de que tenía encima a un imperial que parecía más un demonio que un hombre: sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos fuegos fatuos, su expresión era la de un maníaco y sus gritos dejaban bien claro lo que iba a hacerle a _ella_, antes y después de matarla.

Fue por eso que Petra no sintió muchos remordimientos cuando le metió en la boca el cañón de su revólver y apretó el gatillo.

Nunca antes había visto tan de cerca el efecto de un disparo a bocajarro sobre la cabeza de alguien. Ya no se le olvidaría jamás.

En otras circunstancias habría vomitado, habría gritado… Pero se trataba de una lucha a vida o muerte, sus compañeros dependían de ella y sólo tuvo tiempo para quitarse de encima el cadáver, acercarse a una ventana y seguir disparando, esta vez con su rifle.

Naturalmente, Levi había supuesto que ella podía apañárselas por su cuenta; tanto él como Auruo y Eld habían tomado posiciones en las otras ventanas, cubriendo los cuatro costados y frenando con plomo y metralla el avance del enemigo. Todo lo que hizo el Capitán, además de seguir moviéndose con aquella celeridad que parecía sobrehumana, fue aclararle que no, no se había cargado a Kenny sino a otro chiflado llamado Djel. Sin embargo, aquella firmeza implacable era lo que Petra necesitaba justo en ese momento; sus compañeros seguían luchando, por tanto ella también lo haría. Simplemente no había otra opción.

No tardó mucho en perder la cuenta de a cuántos imperiales habría matado o herido. A pesar del riesgo de morir horriblemente en cualquier momento, con un centenar de policías devolviendo con creces cada disparo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo aquello se convirtió… en algo un poco monótono, la verdad. Sus uniformes negros destacaban con claridad después de aquella nevada que nadie se había esperado; la luna llena aumentaba aún más este efecto. Cada vez que uno de ellos intentaba avanzar o cambiar de posición, las manos de Petra parecían moverse por sí solas para apuntar y apretar el gatillo; aunque a veces era difícil saber, desde tan lejos, si había fallado o simplemente un policía ocupaba enseguida el lugar de otro.

El tiroteo se hizo tan intenso que, para poder entenderse entre ellos, los legionarios habrían tenido que hablar a gritos; sin embargo, estaban entrenados para comunicarse por señas en lo más intenso del combate. Fue así como se coordinaron para no descuidar ninguno de los flancos; mientras mantuvieran a raya al enemigo, éste tendría que seguir usando sus rifles anticuados en vez de revólveres o granadas. Kenny _estaba_ allí, en algún lugar del cerco de figuras negras; alguien como él no podría resistirse a intentar acabar personalmente con la unidad de élite republicana. Cuanto más tiempo aguantasen, más probabilidades habría de que aquel bastardo fuese uno de los que cayeran para no volver a levantarse jamás; incluso si ninguno salía vivo de allí, el precio merecería la pena con tal de mandar al Carnicero al infierno.

Auruo fue el siguiente en morir.

No es que le hirieran de gravedad, como a Gunther antes; Petra no pudo tomar de la mano al más irritante de sus compañeros, tratando de consolarle… no hubo ocasión. Una bala certera atravesó el pecho de Auruo y le destrozó el corazón, matándole en el acto. Su cuerpo quedó tendido hacia afuera, doblado sobre la ventana que había defendido hasta el final. Aquel legionario murió como había vivido: insultando y provocando a sus enemigos, llevando a voz en grito la cuenta de todos a los que había matado. Lo último que Petra le oyó decir fue "diecisiete".

Y poco después… se hizo el silencio. De pronto, cesaron los disparos.

Levi, Eld y Petra se miraron entre ellos; sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra, supieron que _algo_ estaba a punto de ocurrir. El rubio, manteniendo la calma en todo momento (siempre lo hacía), fue el primero en reaccionar; siguió su instinto y se acercó con cautela a la posición que había estado cubriendo Auruo. Parecía oírse un ruido extraño, si el enemigo probaba otra táctica sería ahí donde…

Entonces, cual espectro vengativo, Kenny Ackerman entró de un salto en la cabaña por aquella ventana. El demonio de cabellos rubios tenía unos ojos verde-azulados que parecían brillar prometiendo muerte; llevaba un sombrero que le daba un aire aún más siniestro… y una escopeta recortada.

Eld era quien estaba más cerca. Reaccionó con rapidez. Casi consiguió disparar primero. _Casi_.

Kenny vació sobre él los dos cañones. El legionario cayó, sin dar un solo grito, con el pecho destrozado; murió antes de tocar el suelo.

Y Petra se quedó paralizada.

El Carnicero no. Arrojó su arma descargada contra Levi y le lanzó un cuchillo a la legionaria; creyó oírle gritar "¡con todo mi cariño!", creyó ver una enorme sonrisa en su tenebroso rostro.

Supo que iba a morir.

O más bien, _debería_ haber muerto en ese momento… pero si había alguien capaz de desafiar a la Muerte, ése era precisamente el Capitán Levi.

Otra persona habría empujado a Petra, o saltado delante de ella, para recibir el letal golpe en su lugar…

Levi desvió aquel cuchillo con el suyo propio, dando un tajo tan feroz que el de Kenny quedó clavado en el suelo, y luego siguió moviéndose con velocidad sobrehumana, justo a tiempo para herir al Carnicero en una mano, obligándole a dejar caer un revólver que había sacado de alguna parte… pero no antes de apretar el gatillo.

La bala impactó en la pared, a apenas unos centímetros de donde estaba la cabeza de Petra.

Kenny sacó otro revólver, Levi siguió dando feroces tajos con su cuchillo, manteniéndole a raya… pero la legionaria sabía que su Capitán estaba más pendiente de ella que de su rival. Petra se sintió inútil, impotente; se había quedado paralizada al ver de frente a la encarnación del mal, pero eso no había detenido a Levi… ni a Eld, que había intentado luchar hasta el último momento.

Justo cuando se daba cuenta de que Kenny ya estaría muerto si no fuera porque ella estorbaba a su Capitán, él la miró… con _furia_, como si le hubiera leído la mente; toda la fuerza, toda la energía que albergaba en su interior aquel hombre, salió a través de sus ojos y Petra casi sintió físicamente el golpe, casi pudo oír su mudo grito de "¡espabila!" mientras él seguía luchando.

La impresionante figura le hizo recordar en un instante porqué se alistó, porqué aspiró a llegar a ser algo más… a convertirse en una _legionaria_. Petra no confiaba del todo en sí misma, pero Levi nunca había dudado de ella, nunca había dejado de _creer_ en ella. ¿Como podría fallarle ahora?

Y entonces la soldado Ral reaccionó. Apuntó con su rifle. Disparó.

Falló.

Pero Kenny había tenido que hacer un movimiento imprevisto para esquivar el tiro…

Levi no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad. Se lanzó sobre él y le rajó el cuello de un solo tajo, con tanta potencia que poco le faltó para cortarle la cabeza.

Entre asombrado e incrédulo, con una sonrisa enorme y absurda en los labios, el Carnicero cayó de rodillas y luego de cara al suelo. Levi no corrió riesgos y le incrustó el cuchillo en la nuca, con tanta fuerza que la guarda de la empuñadura chocó contra el hueso del cráneo.

Misión cumplida.

El problema era lo que venía después.

Los imperiales habían dejado de disparar cuando su "jefe" decidió asaltar él solo la cabaña donde se habían atrincherado los legionarios; pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los policías decidieran avanzar o, simplemente, dieran por muerto a Kenny y continuasen disparando.

Levi observó entonces a Petra con calma, como si cargarse a uno de los mayores enemigos de la República fuese algo que él hacía todos los días.

"Cuando te dé la señal, _corre_. Por donde hemos venido, los imperiales apenas han terminado de estrechar el cerco, allí son más vulnerables."

No lo dijo, lo _ordenó_. Petra supo muchas cosas en aquel momento… _demasiadas_; una de ellas era que no sería capaz de desobedecer la última orden de su Capitán.

Levi había recogido rápidamente tantas armas, municiones y granadas como pudo, dejándolas en pequeños montones al lado de cada ventana. Cuando terminó, se apostó vigilando el lugar por el que tendría que huir Petra. Ella todavía no se sentía capaz; no lo había asimilado, tenía tanto que decirle y tan poco tiempo…

Su Capitán la miró. Aquellos ojos grises, que absorbían el resplandor plateado de la Luna, la atravesaron con una intensidad que Petra jamás había sentido antes. Con aquellos labios, con aquella voz, con aquella determinación, él pronunció una sola palabra.

"_Ahora_."

Y acto seguido se desencadenó de nuevo el infierno.

Petra no dudó; no podía. Salió corriendo; no se detuvo. Era la última orden de su Capitán.

Multitud de figuras negras empezaron a moverse a lo lejos delante de ella. Tan pronto como se levantaron, volvieron a caer, como fulminadas por la ira divina; como si Petra tuviera a la Muerte de su parte. Por la velocidad con que los imperiales eran abatidos, supo que Levi se estaba empleando a fondo… y ella decidió seguir su ejemplo.

Sin dejar de correr, Petra fue lanzando las granadas que le quedaban; después disparó con su rifle y lo dejó caer; luego descargó su revólver contra cualquier cosa que intentara interponerse en su camino. Cuando se quedó sin munición, también soltó esa arma y corrió tan rápido como pudo; le ardían las piernas, le ardían los pulmones, le ardía el cuerpo entero… pero siguió corriendo.

Petra avanzó a toda velocidad sobre la nieve, con su capa verde ondeando al viento; parecía volar, como si de sus espaldas saliesen aquellas Alas de la Libertad que eran la insignia de la Legión. No se detuvo por nada; ni por las balas que zumbaban cada vez más cerca de sus oídos, ni por las aterradoras explosiones que ella parecía esquivar en el último momento, ni por los gritos airados de los vivos ni por los agonizantes de los que pronto estarían muertos.

Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando notó varios impactos brutales en la espalda.

Aquella carrera de la que dependía su vida, impulsada por la desesperación y la locura, la llevó por fin hasta los hermosos y solemnes pinos del Bosque Negro; de algún modo, una vez que se vio entre ellos, Petra sintió que estaba a cubierto, a salvo… pero aun así no dejó de correr.

Detrás de ella, cada vez más lejos, seguían oyéndose disparos y explosiones; Levi seguía luchando. Fue entonces cuando la invadió una esperanza absurda: que el Capitán también podría escapar o incluso acabar por sí solo con todos los enemigos; quizás pudiera volver para ayudarle y así entre los dos…

Inmediatamente después oyó una explosión tremenda, sin punto de comparación con cualquiera de las otras que se habían oído antes, a lo largo de aquella noche siniestra.

Dejaron de oírse disparos.

Lo supo.

Levi estaba muerto.

Estaba muerto porque se había sacrificado para que ella pudiera escapar.

Muerto, como Gunther, Auruo y Eld.

Muerto, como pronto lo estaría ella, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Petra Ral dejó de correr, luego dejó de andar y finalmente se recostó contra el tronco de aquel pino que había elegido para morir; un buen lugar para sentarse sobre la nieve y esperar la llegada del dulce sueño del que ya no despertaría, dejar que el letargo provocado por el frío y la pérdida de sangre hiciera su trabajo.

Pronto seguiría a sus camaradas. No tenía sentido continuar por sí sola. El Escuadrón había caído, Levi había caído… y ella también caería. Así era como tenía que ser: luchaban juntos, morían juntos… seguir viviendo, precisamente ella, sería una falta de respeto.

Tampoco es que pudiera hacer otra cosa distinta, abandonada a sus propias fuerzas… En realidad, si aquel final era de todas formas inevitable, preferiría acabar con ello cuanto antes. Sin embargo, hasta las bestias nocturnas guardaban un silencio que parecía respetuoso; como si el Bosque entero fuese consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto, sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Todos sus compañeros habían muerto tan rápido… y ella en cambio todavía seguía allí, con unos minutos de tiempo que no sabía cómo aprovechar.

"Qué desperdicio… pero es que ya sé cómo va a terminar esto. ¿Para qué molestarse?"

Ya no sentía nada; si acaso, un dolor que no era físico. Simplemente, su corazón se había detenido al oír aquella explosión atronadora; no estaba segura de que desde entonces hubiera vuelto a latir… como si su pulso hubiera cesado en el mismo momento en que lo hizo el del Capitán.

"Si él se encontrase en mi situación, ¿le pasaría lo mismo? ¿Estaría preguntándose qué sentido tiene todo esto? No, él seguiría luchando hasta el final… pero es lo que ha hecho y ahora está muerto."

Su vida iba apagándose; se iba extinguiendo el fuego que animaba su cuerpo, el fuego que ya apenas brillaba en sus ojos cada vez más somnolientos.

"No estará tan mal… Ya no habrá guerras, ni combates, ni tiros, ni explosiones… No más sangre. Tranquilidad, paz. Incluso si al otro lado no hay nada y simplemente desaparezco… Tampoco me importa tanto. Está bien. Está bien así."

Petra Ral siguió desapareciendo, sin llegar a morir. Estaba muy cerca. Llegó un momento en el que no pensó nada, no sintió nada; por un momento, dejó de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir.

"Ya está."

Y entonces…

_Le vio._

Se acercaba a ella, poco a poco, iluminado perfectamente por la luz de la luna.

Caminaba entre los pinos sin hacer prácticamente ruido; sus botas apenas hacían crujir la nieve con cada paso que daba. Era tan etéreo, tan ligero…

"¿Es una ilusión? ¿O es él de verdad? Siempre ha sido sigiloso como un gato…"

Petra se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sonreír. Algo parecido a la esperanza volvía a crecer dentro de ella.

Su uniforme verde oscuro estaba impecable, una proeza de la que sólo Levi habría sido capaz, incluso después del más terrorífico de los combates. El pañuelo blanco que llevaba al cuello, con tanta elegancia como siempre, ondeaba levemente al igual que su capa. Los cabellos, negros como ala de cuervo, perfectamente peinados; bajo las finas cejas, sus ojos grises observaban a Petra con atención.

"Si contemplar esos ojos va a ser mi eternidad… entonces no me importa morir."

Otra persona se habría sentido atemorizada, al ver ante sí a aquel ángel de la muerte. Petra no. Es más, le pareció que Levi estaba demasiado serio… como preocupado. Aquella idea le inspiró ternura.

–No pasa nada, Capitán –musitó–. En realidad no me duele… ¿Sabe? Me alegra que sea usted quien haya venido a por mí.

Levi la oyó… y su expresión cambió por completo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con tal "sutileza" que Petra ya no tuvo ninguna duda: verdaderamente se trataba de su Capitán.

–Deja de decir tonterías, Ral, y mueve el culo de una vez.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado confundiéndose: Levi no había venido a llevársela. Petra notó un escalofrío y, acto seguido, una sensación eléctrica; como si un relámpago hubiera recorrido de pronto todo su cuerpo, haciendo resurgir en ella una fuerza de la que no se creía capaz.

De algún modo, _despertó_; más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Volvió a sentir el dolor, pero no le importó demasiado; eso significaba que aún estaba _viva_. También pudo sentir la presencia de Levi, que se había ido acercando a ella; algo físico, sólido, _real_.

Y entonces Petra se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no quería morir. Porque no estaba segura de lo que habría al otro lado; porque, en este mundo, aún tenía la posibilidad de hablar con su Capitán… de aquella conversación para la que antes no hubo tiempo.

"Espera un momento, Muerte… _todavía no_."


	2. Locura y venganza

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Bienvenidos! Como de costumbre, si queréis leer directamente la historia, saltad hasta la siguiente línea, allí donde termina la cursiva._

_Cuando se me ocurrió esta idea por primera vez, y cuando luego fui convirtiendo los borradores en lo que leeréis ahora, por más que lo intenté no pude continuar el primer capítulo de otra forma. Sentía que era imprescindible, incluso vital, narrar en cierto momento desde la perspectiva de los imperiales._

_Primero, para escapar del tópico "república buena contra imperio malvado" y dejar claro que no todos ellos son demonios sedientos de sangre, sino simplemente gente normal que nació en otro lugar… Puede que a los imperiales les haya tocado ser los "villanos" en esta historia, pero eso no significa que sean malvados; espero respetar así el espíritu de la serie original, donde "los malos" también tienen sus razones._

_Otra razón es lo que los ingleses llaman "foreshadowing" y que podría traducirse como "presagiar". Es algo que suele hacer Isayama: ir dejando un sutil rastro de miguitas de pan que puedes ver si prestas atención y vas fijándote en los detalles. ¡Me encanta cuando sale bien! He intentado hacer aquí algo parecido, espero haberlo conseguido; no diré más para no quitarle la emoción al asunto._

_Por último, aclarar que éste es el único capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de los imperiales. En los siguientes volveremos con la pareja trágica; serán Levi y Petra quienes terminen de contarnos esta historia… su historia, al fin y al cabo._

_Recordad: siempre hay sitio para uno más en el foro Cuartel General de Trost… y siempre contesto a cada review por PM, es una buena manera de aprender._

_Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo ¡Hasta la próxima y que os vaya bien! ;)_

**AVISO LEGAL** – En serio, mi verdadero nombre NO es Hajime Isayama. No soy el autor de _Shingeki no Kyojin_, ni he creado a sus fascinantes personajes. Escribo esto en FANFICTION, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – LOCURA Y VENGANZA**

[Publicado originalmente el 17 de abril de 2015 con una extensión de 5.271 palabras.]

* * *

El joven oficial Marco Bott experimentaba, en aquel momento, sentimientos encontrados.

Una parte de él casi apreciaba la belleza del espectáculo, la poesía que desprendían con cada movimiento los involuntarios participantes en aquella danza macabra, de la que no se perdía ningún detalle.

Multitud de figuras vestidas con los hermosos uniformes negros (a él le encantaba el suyo) iban y venían sobre la nieve, iluminados por el gran foco que era la luna llena; aquel gran ojo parecía observar, imparcial como una diosa distante, a los soldados que tanto se habían afanado momentos antes en despedazar a quienes llevaban un uniforme distinto.

Los camaradas de Marco (o al menos los que todavía seguían en pie) no se conformaban con el generoso baño de luz plateada y habían encendido sus escasas lámparas de aceite, así como unas cuantas antorchas que si bien prosaicas resultaban igualmente efectivas en aquella situación. Los diminutos focos amarillo-anaranjados se unían de tal forma al resplandor lunar, que al imperial le extrañó que no hubiera más gente admirando el paisaje.

No le fascinaba menos el contraste entre el blanco de la nieve, allí donde se mantenía pura, y el rojo oscuro (casi negro) que osaba mancillarla en las posiciones donde había caído algún policía; aquellos charcos de sangre no reflejaban, _atrapaban_ la luz, de tal manera que parecían contener toda la vida que había escapado de sus antiguos dueños, atravesados por una bala o destrozados por la metralla de las granadas.

En efecto, una parte de él casi apreciaba la belleza del espectáculo.

Pero cuando prestó atención a los gritos de dolor de los numerosos heridos, muchos de los cuales se unirían a las filas de los muertos en cuestión de minutos u horas, y se descubrió a sí mismo moviendo ligeramente los brazos como si dirigiese una orquesta invisible…

Fue en ese momento cuando la otra parte de él, la que aún era capaz de reconocer la locura como tal y mantenerla a raya, tomó el control y detuvo a tiempo aquel despropósito.

Respiró con alivio. Había estado cerca. _Demasiado_.

"Al final sí que va a ser cierto lo que dicen de nuestra familia… Supongo que la luna llena también tiene algo que ver."

Intentó encontrarle una explicación racional a aquel comportamiento, quitarle importancia; quiso creer que actuar de aquella manera era simplemente una forma de lidiar con el _terror_ que había sentido, que _todavía_ sentía, después de una eternidad (¿minutos u horas?) bailando con la muerte… y habiendo sobrevivido, de algún modo, para poder contarlo.

Claro que, en realidad, nunca se lo contaría a nadie.

"De los asuntos de los Bott, sólo hay que hablar con los Bott. Ser los Mensajeros de la Casa Imperial no garantiza nada. Dejemos que los rumores sigan siendo simplemente eso, rumores. No digamos nada y así nuestros enemigos seguirán en la duda."

Sin embargo, no era sólo por su apellido que había conseguido un puesto en la Policía Imperial; aquel logro, así como su rápido ascenso, se debía a sus propios méritos. Aquel cuerpo era la élite del Imperio y él había demostrado que estaba a la altura, tanto durante la instrucción como en combate real.

Claro que nunca había pasado por nada parecido a lo de aquella noche.

"Cuando crees que ya has descubierto el círculo más profundo del infierno, al día siguiente te sorprendes viendo que el abismo continúa… y puede que en realidad no tenga fondo."

Cerró los ojos, marrones y expresivos; sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó por la cara, retirándolo manchado de sudor y hollín, e incluso un poco de sangre.

"Esa bala pasó _muy_ cerca."

Notó que empezaba a temblarle la mano. Guardó el pañuelo y se peinó los cabellos negros, mientras trataba de respirar hondo. Luego sonrió, algo nervioso, y después de comprobar que no le miraba nadie (todos parecían ocupados con cualquier otra cosa), hizo lo que siempre había hecho, desde niño, para recuperar la calma: contar sus pecas. Fue pasando la punta de su dedo índice por cada una de ellas, sonriendo ya con más naturalidad al notar aquella sensación familiar, a pesar del frío; cuando terminó, se dedicó a observar por unos momentos, fascinado, el vaho que formaba delante de él su propia respiración.

Ser parte de la élite imperial no servía de mucho cuando uno se enfrentaba a leyendas vivas… a _dioses_.

"Se supone que nosotros tenemos al menos a una de nuestra parte, ¿no? Sina, la única y verdadera. Pues oye, gracias por nada…"

Se palpó el cuerpo, una vez más, para comprobar que seguía de una pieza. Al menos, todas las extremidades estaban en su sitio… Había perdido la boina, el rifle se le había encasquillado y las granadas ya las había gastado. Todavía tenía su revólver, unas cuantas balas y la bayoneta reglamentaria. Abrió un momento su mochila, sacó la cantimplora y bebió un trago de agua.

"Al menos aún tengo los pantalones limpios. Algo es algo."

Volvió a cerrar la mochila y empezó a andar, sin rumbo fijo, aturdido como muchos de los supervivientes en aquel lugar; era demasiado difícil asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Cinco legionarios. _Cinco_. Y del centenar que empezamos, quedaremos de pie la mitad. Por Sina, ¿pero qué les dan de comer en la República? Creía que todo aquello de los herejes aliados con los demonios sólo era propaganda… ahora ya no estoy tan seguro."

El desasosiego empezaba a apoderarse de él, mezclado con la sensación culpable de estar él vivo y tantos otros muertos; además, seguramente era uno de los pocos oficiales que seguían enteros y ya comenzaba a notar el peso de aquella responsabilidad que quizás debería ir asumiendo, tomando decisiones que provocarían aún más muertes.

"Y ni siquiera nos hemos cargado a todos esos monstruos."

Sus pasos le llevaron, precisamente, hacia el lugar donde aquel enemigo temible había roto el cerco. Se trataba del punto donde las defensas eran más débiles… y de los pocos policías que habían llegado hasta allí, prácticamente todos cayeron abatidos en los últimos momentos de la batalla, quizás los más feroces. Así que, cuando Marco se acercó a los pinos que bordeaban el claro en aquella zona, casi estaba solo.

_Casi_. Porque dándole la espalda, con la mirada perdida en el bosque nevado, se encontraba otra joven oficial de negro uniforme: bajita, delgada y en impecable condición física; sus cabellos dorados ondeaba levemente con la suave brisa nocturna, pues en el fragor de la batalla se le había desecho el discreto moño en que solía llevarlos recogidos. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía que sobre su nariz única brillaban dos ojos azules, claros y bellos como el más hermoso cristal… aunque no por ello menos implacables.

Annie Leonhart.

También conocida como "la Leona Negra", desde que ingresó en la Policía Imperial; un título al que había hecho justicia en aquella noche aciaga, sin lugar a dudas. No era la primera vez que Marco la veía en acción, pero durante la batalla tuvo el honor de combatir a su lado… y ahora sabía perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz.

"Puede que, en realidad, sí que tengamos a una diosa de nuestra parte…"

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Leonhart preferiría estar a solas en ese momento, debatiéndose con las dudas que cruzaban su mente; el joven imperial tenía una vaga idea de cuáles podían ser, pero aun así siguió andando y se colocó a su lado. Annie ni siquiera reaccionó y continuó mirando algún punto distante entre los árboles, sin un solo temblor a pesar del frío, casi sin pestañear.

Marco se asustó un poco al ver, en aquellos lagos de hielo que eran sus ojos, una expresión aún más implacable que la que tuvo en el punto álgido de la batalla; cuando la Leona cogió todas sus granadas y las de él, formó un solo paquete explosivo, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña en la que parecía haberse atrincherado la propia Muerte… y la hizo volar por los aires en una nube de fuego y metralla que todavía le parecía ver cuando cerraba los ojos.

Independientemente de aquello, no estaba seguro de a cuántos legionarios más se habría cargado Annie, con aquel fusil que, aun anticuado, en sus expertas manos parecía convertirse en una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

"Y aun así… Cincuenta bajas nuestras, entre muertos y heridos. Joder. Claro que han sido cinco leyendas contra sólo una… o dos, si contamos al Coronel Ackerman."

Estaba seguro de que él no era el único que sentía, quizás no alegría, pero sí alivio al saber que el "Carnicero de Karanese" había caído; tener entre sus filas a alguien como Kenny… a veces le hacía plantearse cómo les juzgaría la historia, en años venideros.

Pero los republicanos tampoco eran unos santos. Nunca habían reconocido la autoría de los atentados de Stohess; pero estaba claro quién andaba detrás de todas aquellas bombas, que habían acabado con un buen número de oficiales imperiales de alto rango… y al menos diez veces ese número de ciudadanos, "culpables" de estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

"Espero que esos legionarios estén _ardiendo_ en el más profundo de los infiernos."

Aquel odio feroz casi le hizo sentir fuego en el estómago, abrasándole por dentro. Y de nuevo aparecieron en su mente imágenes… No estaba seguro de si eran cosas que habían pasado, cosas que pasarían o cosas que _podrían_ pasar; ver más allá del presente era uno de los "dones" de la línea de sangre de los Bott, aunque controlar aquellas visiones ya era algo completamente distinto.

Campos de batalla, ciudades destrozadas, cuerpos con uniforme verde oscuro formando ríos de sangre… aquellas infames Alas de la Libertad, destrozadas.

Marco, al menos, sí podía controlar sus propias emociones al tener aquellas experiencias, por fortuna poco frecuentes; y cuando se dio cuenta de que _se alegraba_ al ver esas imágenes e incluso _deseaba_ poder tomar parte… supo que estaba yendo demasiado lejos otra vez. No se aferró a las visiones, dejó que pasaran y respiró hondo; le sorprendió la facilidad con que pudo serenarse y supo que la presencia de Annie a su lado había tenido algo que ver.

La Leona Negra daba miedo la mayoría de las veces, pero no sólo eso; también tranquilidad, calma… paz. Le extrañaba que los demás no pudieran verlo. Intuía que la explicación era sencilla y tenía un nombre muy concreto; pero recordaba entonces que estaban en guerra, que los dos eran miembros de la Policía Imperial y que su mayor preocupación debería ser otra bien distinta.

Como, por ejemplo, aquel legionario que había escapado… algo por lo que, al parecer, Annie se sentía culpable. Ella seguía igual que antes, sin decir nada.

–Has hecho más que todos nosotros juntos –intentó animarla Marco–. No tiene ningún sentido que…

–Que a ti te vaya la autocompasión no significa que a los demás nos pase lo mismo, Bott, ni que yo necesite la tuya… –la voz de Leonhart era tranquila, neutra, incluso suave–. Si vas a abrir la boca para decir ese tipo de cosas, entonces te sugiero que _te calles_.

"Vaya. Podría haber salido mejor."

Al menos su tono no tenía aquel ligero matiz amenazador que, en ciertas ocasiones, venía a significar "tienes cinco segundos para salir corriendo antes de que te arranque la cabeza". Y sin embargo, por aquella misma razón (no tan absurda) cuyo nombre se negaba a reconocer, ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de ella; puede que no hablase mucho, pero cuando lo hacía… cada palabra contaba.

"Mi corazón late más deprisa… pero es obvio que eso se debe a la amenaza de muerte implícita, ¿verdad?"

–Veo que también has perdido la boina –intentó de nuevo–. ¿Y tu rifle…?

–De todas formas era una mierda –contestó Annie en el mismo tono–. He intentado conseguir uno de los de retrocarga, pero no ha habido manera.

–Si tanto quieren que ganemos la guerra –intervino una tercera voz a sus espaldas–, deberían darnos mejores armas. A veces pienso que, en realidad, no les interesa que esto se acabe…

Marco se dio la vuelta y vio, caminando hacia ellos lentamente por la nieve, a quien de manera no oficial era el líder de su pequeña cuadrilla. Se trataba de otro joven oficial, algo mayor que ellos, con los cabellos castaños peinados hacia atrás debajo de la boina negra (que milagrosamente aún conservaba); sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes e intensos y en los labios solía llevar una sonrisa algo burlona, como si no se tomara nada demasiado en serio.

–Marcel –Annie le reconoció incluso sin darse la vuelta, todavía mirando al Bosque Negro.

El interpelado, que llevaba su rifle sobre los hombros con descuido, llegó a la altura de ellos y se dirigió a Marco.

–Qué, ¿ya has conseguido meterle mano? –bromeó guiñando un ojo.

El moreno pecoso dejó de respirar. Creyó oír un chasquido, como si de pronto alguien hubiera apretado mucho los dientes, y miró de reojo a su compañera. Leonhart había desenfundado su revólver… para sacarle las balas y empezar a limpiarlo con un pañuelo.

–Camarada Berwick –Marco habló con seriedad–, esa clase de comentarios no son propios de un oficial de…

–Ah, Bott, por lo que más quieras, déjalo –Marcel movió una mano como apartando algo–. Sólo he estado a punto de morir una docena de veces… igual todos los aquí presentes, supongo. Creo que me he ganado el derecho a hacer todos los comentarios que me dé la gana, ¿no?

–Bajo tu propia responsabilidad –le advirtió Annie cuidadosamente, con un susurro en el que (esta vez sí) Marco pudo oír el matiz amenazador que había estado ausente hasta entonces.

Marcel Berwick sonreía; pero el Mensajero podía ver con claridad, a través de aquellos ojos verdes, en el interior de su compañero. Cada uno combatía la tensión, la _desesperación_ incluso, de una manera distinta… y la manera del Bromista era reírse para evitar quedarse encogido en un rincón, temblando y llorando.

"En realidad, yo no soy nadie para reprochárselo. Por amor de Sina, pero si antes me he puesto a dirigir una orquesta…"

Al final, después de limpiar su arma, Annie volvió a guardarla en la funda y siguió vigilando el Bosque Negro. Se la veía atenta contra aquella amenaza invisible, aunque todavía sin decidirse a perseguirla; dudaba, como si estuviera esperando algo… o a alguien.

Marco tuvo un mal presentimiento; como si, a pesar de la temible y feroz batalla, todavía tuviera que ocurrir algo mucho más terrorífico en aquella noche de luna llena.

"Y estos presentimientos nunca me han fallado…"

–Nos hemos quedado sin oficiales superiores, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bott, sacando el tema para tratar de ignorar su desazón interna.

–Eso parece –Marcel se quitó la boina y se rascó la cabeza, apoyándose en su rifle para usarlo como bastón–. El idiota de Djel se empeñó en ofrecerse voluntario para esperar en la cabaña. Se le veía entusiasta, al hombre… –sonrió con acidez–. A sus subordinados, ya no tanto. Si todavía quedaba alguno con vida, saltó por los aires con todo lo demás. Vamos a necesitar una pala y un cubo para recoger sus restos…

–La camarada Leonhart hizo lo que tenía que hacer –la defendió Marco, algo exasperado–. Lo que cualquiera de nosotros debería haber hecho. ¡Por Sina! Sé que no tenemos las mejores armas, ¡pero éramos cien contra cinco! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir _esto_?

–Lo sé, lo sé… –Berwick asintió, comprensivo, mientras volvía a ponerse la boina–. Naturalmente, ya después de la acción, se me están ocurriendo un montón de ideas geniales. Podríamos haber llenado de explosivos la cabaña… aunque entonces seguramente los legionarios no habrían picado. Di lo que quieras de Djel, pero creo que su "cebo" fue lo que les hizo seguir adelante, a pesar de que era _obvio_ que se trataba de una trampa.

–Ralph también está muerto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Annie con voz neutra.

–Sí, fue uno de los primeros en caer –confirmó Marcel–. Cuando el chiflado ése empezó a lanzar granadas como si fueran caramelos en una cabalgata… y una cayó justo donde estaba el idiota ése, hablando con _nuestro_ idiota.

–Un momento –intervino Marco, preocupado–. ¿Te refieres a…?

–Sí, Dennis está muerto. ¿Aún no lo sabías?

–No… No, qué va. Joder.

Había querido creer que, de algún modo, el oficial Dennis Eibringer, su superior inmediato, habría sobrevivido a la masacre. No era alguien que se hiciese respetar, más de una vez le habían llamado la atención por dedicar demasiado tiempo a beber y jugar a las cartas… pero sabía reconocer las cualidades de quienes le rodeaban; a Marco y los demás, aquel oficial les dejaba hacer las cosas a su manera, algo que siempre le habían agradecido. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Ya no volverían a echar partidas al póquer, ni a enfadarse porque él hiciera trampas descaradamente; ya no le oirían relatar por enésima vez aquellas hazañas imposibles que ni él mismo se creía… Sí, sería un vago, un fanfarrón; un "idiota", como dijo Marcel, pero era _su_ idiota. Eibringer había sido, ante todo, un buen hombre que les había tratado con amabilidad y les había ayudado a llegar lejos.

Sin que nadie lo propusiera, se hizo el silencio; aunque Annie no parecía muy afectada, como si ya lo hubiera sabido. Pasaron unos largos segundos; sólo se oían los gritos de los heridos, las voces de quienes intentaban poner orden en aquel caos… Marco creyó reconocer algunas.

–Lo de Ralph y Eibringer… –comentó.

–Sí, Dennis estaba intentando solucionar el despropósito con el cerco –continuó Marcel–. Ni idea de en qué estaban pensando los que tuvieron la feliz idea de preparar la emboscada con un centenar de soldados de al menos cuatro unidades distintas. Habría sido más sencillo dejar actuar a Kenny por su cuenta, como él mismo había propuesto desde el principio.

–No se trata de "pensar" –Annie no hablaba muy a menudo y los dos chicos prestaron atención–. Se trata de que todo el mundo quería colocarse la medalla por liquidar a "los Infames de Levi". Como no se ponían de acuerdo, se les ocurrió juntar a cuatro oficiales, bien cabezotas, cada uno con su idea de cómo llevar el asunto. En realidad, lo que ha ocurrido era inevitable… aunque, siendo optimistas, ahora hay cuatro idiotas menos en la Policía Imperial.

–Joder, Annie –musitó Marco, impactado por su frialdad.

–Oye, razón no le falta –la defendió ahora Marcel–. Lo hecho, hecho está. El "Escuadrón Levi", como tal, ya ha dejado de existir. Alguien tiene que llevarse el mérito… y ese "alguien" somos nosotros, que estamos vivos.

–Pero ha escapado uno –gruñó Leonhart, sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque.

–Es la ventaja de que Kenny y los demás estén muertos, podemos echarles la culpa de todo lo que ha salido mal.

–Joder, Marcel –Bott ahora no daba crédito a lo que decía el castaño.

–¿Qué? –Berwick se encogió de hombros–. ¿No te quejabas tú cada dos por tres de que las cosas deberían hacerse de otra manera? Pues ahora es nuestra oportunidad. Después de esto, fijo que nos ascienden. He estado hablando con Reiner del tema y él también lo ve así…

–¿Reiner está bien? –preguntó Annie, fingiendo perfecto desinterés.

–Sí, está bien –la tranquilizó Marcel con una sonrisa–. Y Bertolt, naturalmente. A Boris le hirieron, pero con suerte sobrevivirá… aunque no sé si podrá reincorporarse al servicio. Hitch y Marlo tienen algunos rasguños, nada grave. Están poniendo orden entre todos, seguro que así sumamos más puntos… Quedará bien en nuestro informe.

Marco no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que era egoísta, alegrarse de que por los compañeros a los que conocía bien y que, en cambio, los demás no le importasen tanto; pero así era. Annie, Marcel, Reiner, Bertolt, Hitch, Marlo, Boris… Todos habían formado parte de la misma unidad durante mucho tiempo; a veces no se soportaban y más de una vez habían tenido sus peleas, pero ante todo eran _camaradas_. Si uno de ellos hubiera caído, todos lo habrían sentido; dadas las circunstancias, el pequeño grupo había sido afortunado.

"Hay que verle el lado bueno a todo esto, Marcel tiene razón…"

El joven líder se había dado la vuelta y contemplaba el claro con sus ojos verdes, la mirada algo perdida; los restos de la cabaña, antes llameante y ahora tan sólo humeante, habían quedado carbonizados… junto con todo lo que había dentro.

–Esto es sólo un contratiempo… –Berwick parecía pensar en voz alta, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo–. Al final ganaremos, _tenemos_ que ganar. Somos más, muchos más.

"Ahí también tiene razón, nuestros muertos son _muchos más_." Naturalmente, Marco no dijo aquello en voz alta.

–Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? –preguntó, tratando de mantener a raya aquellos pensamientos tan fúnebres.

–Bueno, ya lo dije antes… –Marcel se rascó la nuca–. Creo que hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo, Levi y los suyos han dejado de ser un problema. Lo mejor será…

–Ha. Escapado. _Uno_ –insistió Annie con voz gélida.

Hubo un silencio incómodo… y luego Berwick siguió como si aquello le hubiera entrado por un oído y salido por otro.

–Lo mejor será evitar una persecución a ciegas, que sólo nos causaría más bajas, además de que _nadie_ ha podido sobrevivir a eso… –observó a Annie muy serio, con una muda advertencia en sus ojos verdes–. Incluso si, de algún modo, alguien lo hubiera conseguido, ¿a nosotros qué? Estará herido, sin equipo y sin rumbo, perdido en mitad de un bosque, con nieve y un montón de lobos hambrientos que acudirán raudos a por su presa en cuanto huelan la sangre.

–No te tenía por un cobarde… –susurró Annie con desprecio.

–Di lo que quieras de mí –Marcel pronunció las palabras con una calma ausente de su rostro–, pero si dividimos nuestras fuerzas y perdemos el tiempo, cada vez habrá menos heridos y más _muertos_. Sé que lo de Dennis no te importa tanto, pero… ¿estarías tan tranquila si uno de nosotros estuviera tirado en el suelo?

Fue entonces, en mitad de aquella conversación, cuando Marco tuvo la visión del lobo.

El muchacho se había dado la vuelta, estaba mirando hacia el Bosque Negro al igual que su compañera y, del mismo modo que supo que no era real, una parte de él no pudo dejar de pensar lo contrario: que era _demasiado_ real.

Se trataba de una criatura espléndida, de gran tamaño y pelaje gris que brillaba como plata a la luz de la luna llena.

–O igual es una loba –musitó sin proponérselo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, apurado, ya era demasiado tarde; incluso Leonhart se había dado la vuelta, con una expresión poco habitual en ella… _pánico_. Sólo duró un instante, pero pudo verlo claramente en su rostro.

–Tío, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Marcel, preocupado.

Marco parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró de nuevo hacia el bosque. La loba había desaparecido.

"Sé que no son imaginaciones mías. Bueno, no del todo… pero Annie no reaccionaría así, a no ser que significase _algo_ para ella."

Entonces hizo algo a lo que no se habría atrevido en otras circunstancias: se giró hacia Annie, se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella… y la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Caramba… –murmuró Berwick, sorprendido.

–Pero Bott, qué haces… –su compañera no le insultó, pero con ese tono no le hizo falta.

El moreno pecoso casi se sintió _bucear_ en aquellos lagos de hielo; no era un contrasentido, sabía que debajo de la superficie había agua… había _vida_. No usó a propósito su don, simplemente dejó que pasaran por su cabeza montones de ideas al mismo tiempo, tantas que notó como que se ahogaba. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque verdaderamente creyó que se iba a morir.

"En serio, _demasiado cerca_. ¿Cuántas veces van ya esta noche? ¿Cuántas me quedarán todavía?"

Retrocedió un poco, sin hacer caso de las expresiones desconcertadas de sus dos camaradas, y levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en la luna llena. Fue perfectamente consciente de la sonrisa enorme, casi maníaca, que apareció de pronto en su rostro; poco le faltó para empezar a aullar… pero no le hizo falta.

Puede que no supiera cómo iba a terminar la noche, pero sí supo que todo estaba conectado: la luna, la nieve, el Bosque Negro, la loba, Annie… y un legionario que había escapado de una muerte prácticamente segura.

Del mismo modo, supo que ese tipo de cosas no se podían decir en voz alta; el mundo no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, cuando por fin consiguió controlar su expresión y se giró de nuevo hacia la Leona, vio brillar en sus ojos azules un fuego helado, intenso…

"_Ella también lo sabe_."

–Tenemos que entrar en el Bosque Negro –anunció Marco con solemnidad.

Berwick le observó atentamente, con aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban tantas cosas: confusión, dolor, duda, miedo… y a pesar de todo, también la determinación de un líder nato. Con él al mando, los demás estarían bien; pero él no sería capaz de comprender… no como Annie.

"Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer ella y yo solos."

–Estoy contigo, ahora la prioridad es salvar a todos los que podamos –explicó Marco–. Pero ha escapado un legionario, eso no lo podemos ignorar. Nuestra "victoria" será aún más completa si averiguamos qué ha pasado exactamente con ese sujeto. No hace falta que enviemos a la mitad de las tropas, basta con que vaya yo… y Annie, también. Es buena rastreadora y mejor tiradora, si encontramos algo… ella se encargará sin problemas.

Otro habría esperado al menos una muestra de agradecimiento, pero la mirada con que le fulminó la Leona fue una mezcla de "retrocede ahora que todavía puedes" y "como digas una sola palabra más guardarás silencio _para siempre_". Sin embargo, el Mensajero ya se esperaba aquella reacción; no sería la primera vez… ni la última.

"Y luego dicen que ella no es expresiva…"

–Mira, incluso si ocurre lo peor, siempre puedes echarme a mí la culpa –continuó Marco–. Puedes decir que actué por mi cuenta, sin dar explicaciones… Créeme, nadie te hará responsable por lo que pueda pasarme, al fin y al cabo soy un Bott, ya sabes lo que dicen de nosotros.

–¿Y ella? –Marcel, que todavía dudaba, señaló con la cabeza a su compañera.

–Pudo seguirme para asegurarse de que yo no cometía una estupidez –Marco sonrió con confianza–. Por otro lado, si esto sale bien y podemos confirmar que nos hemos cargado al Escuadrón Levi entero… haremos todavía más méritos todavía, ¿no? Y tú serás quien nos habrá liderado en esta hora tan oscura. Como ves, el juego está amañado… no puedes perder.

Berwick empezó a sonreír; le gustaba lo que oía. Sin embargo, luego se quedó muy serio, se acercó a su compañero y le puso una mano encima del hombro, mirándole con mucha solemnidad.

–Camarada Bott… –el Bromista levantó entonces una ceja pícara–. No estará usted haciendo esto sólo para poder quedarse a solas con la camarada Leonhart y meterle mano, ¿verdad?

Marco estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una mezcla de terror y risa a duras penas contenida. Debería habérselo esperado, pero a veces Marcel le daba aquellas sorpresas.

–No, no… –consiguió decir–. Sólo lo haría si quisiera que me pegasen un tiro y luego enterrasen mi cadáver en la nieve, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

–Eso, tú dame ideas –advirtió Annie, que se mantenía sorprendentemente serena.

–Ya veo –Berwick aún no estaba convencido del todo–. Leonhart, ¿tú qué opinas?

–Si así podemos asegurarnos de que todos esos bastardos están muertos…

–Entonces, de acuerdo –Marcel asintió con la cabeza–. Tenéis vía libre. Pero en cuanto podamos, nos iremos de este maldito lugar… con o sin vosotros.

–No te preocupes, me las apañaré.

–¿Y Marco qué?

–Precisamente. Si se me acaban las provisiones, todavía le tengo a él.

–¿Para que te dé las suyas?

–No, para comérmelo.

Bott levantó las cejas, sorprendido. "¡Ha hecho un chiste! O eso espero…"

Berwick debió pensar lo mismo; como buen Bromista que era, dio su aprobación con una sonrisa. Le entregó su rifle y una bolsa con munición a Leonhart, que los aceptó silenciosamente

–Entonces nos despedimos aquí… al menos por ahora. Procurad volver enteros, ¿de acuerdo?

Fue a despedirse de ellos haciendo el saludo con el puño cerrado sobre el corazón, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

–¡Ups! Casi saludo como los herejes –abrió la mano y colocó la palma extendida sobre su pecho.

Sus compañeros le devolvieron el saludo imperial, solemnes. Después, sin decir nada, Marcel dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás… aunque no sin marcarse antes un par de pasos de un extraño baile.

–La guerra nos está afectando a todos… –pensó Marco en voz alta–. Sólo espero que, para cuando esto termine, todavía quede alguien con vida.

–¿Y en su sano juicio? –le siguió Annie.

–Ya no pido tanto…

Por un momento, los dos guardaron silencio; no era incómodo, pero sí expectante. Ambos sabían que, en cuanto entrasen en el Bosque Negro, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

–Vamos a dejar las cosas claras –dijo la Leona en voz baja, muy seria–. Cuando estemos allí dentro, _cazando_, seguirás mis instrucciones y no harás nada si no te lo he indicado yo antes. No me interesa tu opinión, pero si no puedes contenerte y tienes que decir algo, _ahora_ es el momento.

–Creía que eras tú la que quería preguntar –respondió el Mensajero con sencillez.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Sólo duró un breve instante.

–Por qué –susurró ella, duda y furia mal contenida a partes iguales.

Otra vez aquella mirada… Alguien en su sano juicio habría echado a correr; pero claro, él era un Bott.

"Además, ya he perdido la cuenta… Al final uno se acostumbra."

–Digamos que tengo una corazonada –contestó Marco, algo ausente.

–Vas a tener que concretar más.

–Sé que tienes que hacerlo, que es _personal_. Un fantasma de tu pasado, ¿verdad? Y tienes que enfrentarte a él…

Otra vez el silencio; ahora tenso, incómodo.

–Sí, es personal… – Annie parecía confundida–. Por eso no lo entiendo. ¿A ti qué mas te da? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

"Lo hago por ti," habría querido responder él. "Porque eres mi camarada, mi compañera. Porque hemos luchado juntos, sufrido juntos. Porque me importas. Porque yo te…"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de pensar aquello. Sí se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, a perderse de nuevo en aquellos océanos que le habían fascinado desde el primer día… pero algunas cosas, era mejor no decirlas en voz alta, aun cuando él sabía que ella sabía.

Así que, en aquella ocasión, Marco fue un poco cobarde y dijo la verdad… pero no la que tenía en mente.

––Los dos _necesitamos_ saber cómo acaba esto.

Frente a ellos, aguardaba el Bosque Negro; cubierto de nieve, a la luz de la luna llena, parecía prometer que revelaría sus secretos a los intrépidos que osasen penetrar en su oscuridad.

A pesar de todas las dudas y todos sus miedos, Marco consiguió sonreír, sin tener que esforzarse; su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al ver que Annie hacía otro tanto, con naturalidad… todavía más hermosa.

"Quizás no salga vivo de aquí. Quizás me toque morir en una noche como ésta. Quizás ya haya pasado por esto antes."

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no le importó. No demasiado. Siguió sonriendo.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó con amabilidad.


	3. Capitán Levi

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Volvemos a encontrarnos! Como de costumbre, podéis saltar hasta la línea donde acaba la cursiva, para empezar directamente con la historia._

_Y aquí volvemos con la pareja trágica, narrado desde el punto de vista del Capitán Levi. Ya no hay más capítulos "imperiales", pero eso no significa que no vayan a aparecer de nuevo._

_Por otro lado, puede que tenga que comerme mis palabras y este five-shots termine convirtiéndose en un six-shots. En cualquier caso, seguiré escribiendo._

_Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, es una motivación importante para continuar la historia; voy a llegar hasta el final, sí o sí, pero esto me ayuda a ir más rápido._

_Si tenéis tiempo para dejar una review con lo que os ha gustado, lo que os ha llamado la atención, lo que podría mejorarse, etc., trataré de contestar lo antes posible (por PM como siempre)._

_¡Hasta pronto y que os vaya todo bien! ;)_

**AVISO LEGAL** \- ¿En serio? ¿A estas alturas, todavía…? De acuerdo, vamos allá. NO soy Hajime Isayama. NO soy el dueño de _Shingeki no Kyojin_. NO he creado a ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – CAPITÁN LEVI**

[Publicado originalmente el 20 de abril de 2015 con una extensión de 5.342 palabras.]

* * *

Levi ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta ahí…

"Pues llegando, cojones. ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para introspecciones!"

Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Había _una persona_ de la que preocuparse.

La legionaria Petra Ral, sentada sobre la tierra cubierta de nieve, apoyada de espaldas contra un árbol; sus cabellos rubios manchados de sangre, sus ojos azules apenas visibles… aquel brillo tan cálido y característico suyo, casi ausente por completo. Su uniforme verde oscuro, con las marcas inconfundibles de un combate a vida o muerte, la capa destrozada, la mochila tirada allí al lado de cualquier manera.

La viva imagen del "soldado caído". Temible estatua de carne y hueso, de sangre que se iba apagando.

Ver así a su compañera, cuando solía estar tan alegre y tan _viva_, hizo sentir a Levi una emoción que normalmente trataba de controlar, por su propio bien y por el de los demás: _furia_. Furia contra todos. Furia contra el mundo, contra aquella guerra, contra sí mismo… y también contra Petra.

–No pasa nada, Capitán. En realidad no me duele… ¿Sabe? Me alegra que sea usted quien haya venido a por mí.

Cuando le oyó pronunciar esas palabras, tan abatida, tan _resignada_ a aquel destino que ella se empeñaba en ver como inevitable… Levi notó cómo le hervía la sangre.

–Deja de decir tonterías, Ral, y mueve el culo de una vez.

No se arrepintió de aquellas palabras. Es más, se alegró lo indecible cuando por fin la vio reaccionar… cuando volvió a ser ella misma.

El Capitán, satisfecho, siguió avanzando y se agachó junto a Petra. Él también había perdido sus armas para llegar hasta allí, e incluso la mochila, así que cogió la de su compañera para rebuscar entre las escasas provisiones. Empezó a hacerlo… y entonces se quedó quieto.

Como si hurgar entre las cosas de ella, cual saqueador, significara atravesar algún tipo de línea invisible… quizás reconocer, en parte, que Ral no saldría de aquel bosque y, por tanto, ya no las necesitaría.

Y ahí estaba él, hombre de acción y pocas palabras, absurdamente parado, justo cuando más había que actuar; si se quedaban allí, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que las heridas terminasen lo que habían empezado los imperiales, o que éstos se recuperasen de la paliza y empezaran a perseguirles…

Entonces Petra movió su mano y tomó con ella una de las de su Capitán.

Levi dejó de respirar. Incluso él sintió cómo se le abrían los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque… ¿realmente era tan extraño? Recuperó enseguida su expresión estoica habitual, a pesar de la fuerza con que latía su corazón… al mismo ritmo que el de ella; podía sentirlo en aquel pulso, en aquella mano. Tan cálida, tan viva.

Se prometió a sí mismo que, costase lo que costase, Petra saldría viva de aquel bosque.

"_Incluso__si __me cuest__a__ la vida_."

No soportaba la idea de un mundo en el que ella estuviera muerta. No sería justo… y lo evitaría a toda costa, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciese.

Y como si al contacto con su piel aquellas emociones y pensamientos, esperanzas y temores, hubieran saltado hasta ella, y luego hubieran vuelto a él multiplicadas por diez… Levi sintió que la barrera invisible que había notado antes se desvanecía. Petra apretó su mano; él le devolvió el apretón, con delicadeza.

Sin soltar aquella mano, el Capitán empezó a examinar por fin el contenido de la mochila.

–Lo primero será quitarte esa sangre de la cara y comprobar que no es grave –murmuró él.

–Naturalmente, se preocupa usted por la limpieza antes que nada… –Petra soltó una débil risilla, luego tosió un poco.

–¿Quieres tragar nieve, soldado Ral? –gruñó él.

Sin embargo, aquello le dio una idea. Con la mano libre, cogió un puñado del blanco elemento; tentado estuvo, por un momento, de estampárselo en la cara a su compañera… pero eso tendría que esperar.

–Antes de vendar tengo que limpiar –explicó Levi–. Notarás un poco de frío, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió silenciosamente, mirándole con esos ojos azules que cada vez parecían más vivos; aquello le dejó mucho más tranquilo. Pudo sentirla temblar cuando empezó a frotar cuidadosamente la nieve contra sus sienes que parecían de plata; a pesar de ello, el legionario no sintió frío, quizás porque la calidez de emanaba de ella le alcanzaba de una manera… casi sobrenatural.

"Noche de luna llena en el Bosque Negro… yo también he oído las leyendas."

–Quizás sea esto a lo que se refieren… –murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

–¿Sentirse como "una sola carne", señor? –contestó ella, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Y entonces, a pesar del frío y el cansancio y las heridas… la soldado Petra Ral se puso colorada como un tomate y apartó la vista, avergonzada; en su rosto, una expresión que gritaba claramente "¡tierra trágame!".

En cambio, Levi usó su táctica habitual para enfrentarse a aquel tipo de situaciones embarazosas: hizo como si no hubiera oído nada y mantuvo su mejor "cara de póquer".

Con delicadeza, continuó frotando puñados de nieve limpia… La sangre, incluso la que estaba ya reseca, salió con sorprendente facilidad. Verdaderamente Petra parecía resplandecer, a la luz de la luna; todavía seguía un poco colorada, pero eso mejoraba su aspecto, ya se la veía más saludable.

–Capitán, lo de antes, yo… –trató de disculparse.

–Tranquila, sé que la pérdida de sangre puede hacerle decir a uno tonterías.

"Muy sutil, Levi, _muy sutil_."

Lo cierto era que todo aquello le hizo sonreír, como él solía hacerlo; levemente, apenas perceptible… pero en verdad las comisuras de sus labios habían subido un poco. Tampoco intentó impedirlo a toda costa.

–Necesito las dos manos para poder buscar bien dentro de tu mochila –dijo con calma–. Así que voy a soltarte. Sigo aquí, a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Petra asintió, su Capitán todavía sostuvo su mano unos segundos más y luego la retiró lentamente.

–En realidad, ni siquiera he encontrado un corte… Puede que esa sangre no sea tuya.

Le repugnaba la idea de haber tocado los fluidos de algún imperial; si la sangre hubiera sido de ella, no le habría importando tanto. Por otro lado, si en realidad no tenía nada, le extrañaba habérsela encontrado así; ella no era de las que se quejaban fácilmente.

–De todas formas –Levi continuó buscando–, más vale vendar esa zona, por si acaso. Bien, he encontrado un rollo de…

Se interrumpió en ese mismo instante. Había sacado de la mochila un paquete de vendas blancas… y en ellas se veía claramente un agujero de bala; fue una sorpresa desagradable, como estar comiéndose tranquilamente una manzana y encontrarse de pronto un gusano.

Quizás su compañera sí estaba herida de gravedad… sólo que no en la cabeza.

–¿Petra? –susurró, manteniendo la calma–. Ahora voy a echarle un vistazo a tu espalda, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitaré que te inclines un poco hacia delante…

–Je je, Capitán… –la sonrisa de ella, sincera y tierna, también hizo brillar sus ojos–. Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre.

Levi frunció el ceño, con algo de fastidio, e hizo lo que había dicho; la inclinó hacia delante, sin tanta delicadeza esta vez… aunque con eso sólo consiguió que ella siguiera riendo por lo bajo. Lo cierto era que le alegraba oír aquel sonido.

Pero aún le alegró más ver que su legionaria no tenía agujeros en la espalda. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"No sé por qué me he preocupado tanto… Si le hubieran pegado tres o cuatro tiros, no habría podido llegar tan lejos por su propio pie."

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el rollo de vendas con el agujero de bala.

–Debes ser la persona más afortunada del mundo –murmuró Levi sorprendido, mientras la ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo contra el tronco, esta vez no tan bruscamente.

–Mire quien fue a hablar, Capitán –repuso Petra, medio en broma–. Sigue usted impecable como siempre. ¿Acaso se detuvo en mitad del camino, mientras venía hacia aquí, para lavar su ropa?

–Hum… –él no se dignó a contestar a aquello y volvió a mirar dentro de la mochila.

"Ajá. Justo lo que sospechaba."

Sacó una cantimplora metálica y se la mostró a su compañera, agitándola un poco para que pudiera oír el tintineo de la bala que se había alojado dentro; de un agujero en la base, goteaba todavía un poco de agua.

–Lo que yo decía, la más afortunada –comentó Levi, mientras dejaba sobre la nieve el ya inútil artefacto.

Petra observaba con atención, sorprendida. Sus grandes ojos azules, más que brillar, parecían tomar la luz de la luna para luego volver a reflejarla con una intensidad aún mayor. Levi se quedó mirando aquellos ojos durante unos segundos, sin prisas… y sin estar muy seguro de qué pensar; luego siguió buscando.

Entonces enarcó una ceja, extrañado, al ver el siguiente objeto que había encontrado.

–Vale, he oído hablar de gente con buena estrella… pero esto ya es ridículo.

Sacó un ejemplar de bolsillo de "Las Tres Diosas"… también con un agujero, y la bala haciendo de peculiar marcapáginas tras haber atravesado unas dos terceras partes del pequeño pero grueso tomo.

–No, si al final yo también terminaré creyendo –murmuró, desconcertado.

–Es un recuerdo de familia –contestó Petra–. No soy demasiado devota.

–Quizás deberías serlo a partir de ahora –Levi volvió a guardar el libro y miró a la legionaria con curiosidad.

–Rezar no va a detener las balas. Es como usted dice, Capitán. Al final, todo depende de nosotros.

Aquello le sorprendió más que todo lo anterior, o al menos de una forma distinta.

"¿Tanto he influido yo en ella?"

No dijo nada más. Encontró otro rollo de vendas, esta vez sin agujero de bala, y fue extendiéndolas alrededor de su cabeza, hasta completar dos vueltas. Petra seguía observándole con sus grandes ojos azules, tranquila; casi parecía más serena que él mismo… aunque la notó temblar cuando tocó sus sienes con los dedos.

–Lo siento, debo tenerlos fríos…

–No es eso –musitó la mujer, de forma casi inaudible.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento en la cara, una sensación… agradable, tan cálida como todo lo demás en la legionaria: sus ojos, su voz… su presencia.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando con los dedos una de sus mejillas. Petra no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando… y Levi notó algo extraño dentro de él, una especie de aprensión silenciosa a la que no podía poner nombre.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien, nada más."

Retiró lentamente la mano, se apoyó en las rodillas y se puso de pie.

–¿Puedes andar? –preguntó.

Petra asintió con la cabeza, trató de levantarse… se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás, quedando apoyada contra el tronco del árbol en una posición algo extraña, como si estuviera sentada en una silla invisible. Ella dejó escapar un leve quejido; lo caballeroso habría sido ayudarla… pero a Levi le interesaba más que su legionaria se diera cuenta de que aún podía valerse por sí misma.

–Venga, sé que puedes. Tú tranquila, no hay prisa. No es como si una docena de imperiales cabreados fuera a pasar por aquí en cualquier momento, buscándonos…

La soldado Ral rió otra vez por lo bajo. Apoyó las manos sobre la rugosa corteza del pino, se fue incorporando poco a poco y al final se levantó del todo. Se soltó de su árbol, pareció que fuera a tropezar pero al final consiguió quedar en pie, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su pequeño logro.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó en voz baja; dejó de sonreír, verdaderamente parecía algo perdida.

–Yo diría de volver al claro y cargarnos más imperiales –contestó Levi como si nada–, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos armas, así que… Además, ya hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo.

Pensó por un momento en quienes habían cumplido pero ya no se encontraban allí. Meneó la cabeza. "Ya habrá luego tiempo para lamentarse."

–Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí –continuó.

–Sí, creo que podré… –empezó ella.

–No, soldado Ral –la cortó Levi–. Nada de "creo que"… _Vas_ a salir de aquí.

Su tono no admitía réplica y Petra no hizo ninguna. El Capitán cogió la mochila, la cerró y se la colocó en la espalda, por debajo de la capa.

"Es lo que dice ella," observó perplejo, "bastante limpia para haber estado en un campo de batalla."

Se acercó a su compañera y la cubrió con la amplia tela color verde oscuro, como si fuera un manto protector que la libraría de todo mal; al mismo tiempo, delicadamente pero con decisión, la sujetó pasando un brazo por su espalda, acercándose a ella y sujetándola con una mano por debajo de la axila.

–Ahora pásame el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Simplemente lo dijo, no fue una orden; aun así, Petra "obedeció" con rapidez. Levi sujetó con su otra mano la de ella, asegurándose de que estaba cargando con tanto peso como pudiera; así podrían andar mucho más rápido. Normalmente, el Capitán era celoso de su espacio personal y quien osaba "invadirlo" no tardaba en sufrir las consecuencias… pero ni Ral parecía intimidada, ni a él le importaba demasiado, no en ese momento.

–Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? –trató de bromear–. Venga, demos un paseo, ya verás cómo enseguida te mejoras.

–Menos mal que los dos somos bajitos, ¿eh Capitán? –siguió ella en el mismo tono–. Si no, esto sería un poco incómodo.

Le extrañaban algunas de las cosas que decía, que pensaba… que _sentía_. Quizás era él quien había sufrido una conmoción durante el combate. Porque había otras alternativas, sí… pero le asustaban un poco. Sólo un poco.

Iniciaron la marcha, sin que se oyera otra cosa que el crujido de sus pasos sobre la nieve y, en ocasiones, el golpe de ésta al caer de las ramas de los pinos, agitados de cuando en cuando por una leve brisa. A veces, a la soldado Ral se le escapaba lo que parecía una risilla tonta; algo que normalmente habría irritado a Levi (ya le costaba a él bastante mantenerse serio), ahora en cambio sonaba a música para sus oídos.

¡Cuánta diferencia con los gritos, tiros y explosiones de tan sólo unos momentos antes! Pero en el Bosque Negro sólo había silencio. Verdaderamente parecía como si la fauna nocturna hubiera decidido seguir durmiendo, tranquilamente. El cansancio y el sueño trataban en vano de acometer a los legionarios, pero la rápida marcha los mantenía a raya; también al frío.

"No me habría importado traer guantes. Claro que, entonces, no podría sentir así su piel… su pulso."

Estaba bien, estaba viva. Se preocupaba por ella, simplemente eso. Era una buena legionaria, salvarla también suponía conservar toda su experiencia y entrenamiento, sobre todo después de haber perdido a…

"No no no. No es el momento, ahorano_…_ Ahora se trata de escapar del Bosque Negro. Mañana será otro día, libraremos otras batallas… pero una cada vez. Contra enemigos de verdad, no contra fantasmas."

Volvió a calmarse enseguida. Con Petra a su lado, era mucho más fácil.

Levi había dicho antes en broma lo de "dar un paseo a la luz de la luna"; pero en realidad, a pesar de todo, resultaba agradable. Y seguía notando la calidez de aquel cuerpo menudo, de aquella persona pegada a él… le parecía sentirla con cada fibra de su ser, como si ni siquiera les separasen sus respectivos uniformes. "Una sola carne." Sintió arder sus mejillas al recordar aquellas palabras, que se le habían escapado a Petra.

"No nos precipitemos. Lo primero es salir de aquí, lo demás… ya veremos. Una batalla cada vez."

Sin embargo, giró un momento la cabeza para observar a su compañera. Ella seguía mirando al frente, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos; su respiración, algo agitada, apenas formaba nubecillas de vaho que desaparecían enseguida. Le alegró ver que no temblaba demasiado.

"Podemos conseguirlo. _Vamos_ a conseguirlo."

Luego miró hacia lo alto, hacia el cielo tachonado de estrellas, con la luna llena ocupando una parte considerable del firmamento. Levi se sintió algo mareado; de pronto, tuvo la impresión de que no había tanta diferencia entre mirar arriba y mirar a los ojos de Petra.

"Y se supone que cada una de esas estrellas es como nuestro Sol, un cuerpo celeste que emite tal magnitud de energía que prácticamente no se puede medir… Ella también, es absurdo pero a su lado no siento frío, ni siquiera en mitad de la noche, en mitad de la nieve."

Siempre había sospechado que Petra, bajo aquella apariencia gentil y casi maternal, escondía una fuerza que raramente mostraba; quizás ella no se daba cuenta, quizás sí pero le asustaba la idea…

Fue entonces cuando Levi volvió a sentir la misma aprensión de antes, pero mucho más intensa; peor aún que un mal presentimiento… como si en realidad ya hubiera ocurrido algo terrible y todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Así que, cuando el Capitán empezó a hablar en voz baja con su legionaria, no lo hizo sólo por ella sino también por él mismo, para alejar de sí aquel temor inexplicable… que _prefería_ que siguiera siendo inexplicable; por un momento, la idea de que sí había una explicación a su alcance, con sólo sumar dos y dos, le _aterró._

–Míranos, aquí dando un paseo tranquilamente… –una vez más consiguió mantener la calma y su voz sonó tan imperturbable como siempre–. Cualquier diría que hace sólo un momento nos hemos liado a tiros con media Policía Imperial.

Surgió en el aire una tensión que no estaba ahí antes. Levi supo que algo de lo que había dicho…

–Ellos no van a volver, ¿verdad? –musitó Petra.

Giró de nuevo la cabeza y vio que ella tenía la mirada perdida… seguramente en los recuerdos recientes, tanto como la sangre derramada apenas unas horas antes. ¿O ni siquiera "horas" todavía?

Levi maldijo para sus adentros. Él era el primero que se había empeñado en dejar todo aquello para después… y al final había terminado provocando la misma situación que quería evitar. Lo peor de todo fue la expresión que apareció en el rostro de ella: una expresión cargada de _culpa_.

–Déjame adivinar –empezó a hablar con calma pero iba sintiéndose cada vez más furioso–, ahora mismo estás pensando en los demás, ¿verdad? Eld, Gunther, Auruo… Conocían los riesgos, sabían a lo que íbamos. Sí, están muertos, es lo que pasa cuando hay una guerra. Gente a la que conoces se va para siempre y ya no vuelves a verla jamás, y tarde o temprano nos termina ocurriendo lo mismo a todos. Pero _ni se te ocurra_ cargar con una culpa que no es tuya, joder.

Se hizo un silencio todavía más intenso; casi no se oía ni respirar a ninguno de los dos, sólo el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas, sin dejar de avanzar en ningún momento. Levi miraba obstinadamente al frente; su ceño fruncido parecía capaz de hacer explotar cualquier árbol que se interpusiera en su camino, aunque lo sorprendente era que el ardor de sus palabras no hubiera prendido ya fuego a medio bosque. Petra permanecía callada, atenta, especialmente receptiva.

"Mejor. Más vale sacarle ya todas esas tonterías de la cabeza. Que no pueda dormir esta noche, si con eso consigue descansar tranquila la siguiente y todas las demás."

–Sé que nuestros compañeros han caído –continuó con la misma intensidad–. Sé que ni siquiera hemos podido recuperar sus cuerpos y prefiero no pensar en lo que harán los bastardos imperiales con sus restos… Olvídate por un momento de la misión, de que Kenny está pudriéndose en el infierno. Olvida que han caído al menos diez de ellos por cada uno de los nuestros. Lo importante es que eran _legionarios_, que vivieron la vida que habían escogido, sabiendo el precio que al final tendrían que pagar por ello. Seguramente preferirían seguir vivos, pero eso no te da _ningún derecho_ a desear estar muerta, a creer que con eso solucionarías algo o que, de algún modo, así sería mejor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de insultarla, o incluso de golpearla, se obligó a guardar silencio. Se concentró en respirar, dejando que el aire frío de la noche llenase sus pulmones. Normalmente no perdía la calma, pero ver a Petra en ese estado… sentía como si le estuvieran retorciendo las entrañas, como si todas las fibras de su cuerpo gritasen "¡así no está bien!" y él tuviese que hacer lo necesario para arreglarlo.

–Petra, ¿has comprendido lo que te he dicho? –Levi consiguió hablar con normalidad esta vez.

–Sí –se limitó a responder ella.

De nuevo el silencio, pero ya no era como el que había al inicio de la inoportuna conversación… aunque quizás no lo hubiera sido tanto. De hecho, la tensión había desaparecido del ambiente y Levi sintió que ahora podía respirar mejor; como si el aire se hubiese vuelto más limpio, más puro. También oyó a Petra soltar un gran suspiro, aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

–¿Sabe, Capitán? –se animó a decir–. Al principio, cuando le vi después de la batalla, por un momento creí que era usted una alucinación… pero dudo mucho que una alucinación jamás pueda ser tan grosera, desconsiderada, insensible e irritante como usted.

Levi frenó en seco, los ojos bien abiertos, y giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que lo raro fue que no se partiese el cuello. Miró incrédulo a su compañera, que le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear; sus grandes ojos azules no lanzaban un desafío, simplemente tenían ese brillo amable tan característico… pero había algo más, quizás esa fuerza oculta de la que él ya había sospechado antes. Pocas personas se habrían atrevido a hablarle así; pero que lo hiciese _Petra _precisamente, eso era lo que más le desconcertaba.

"Y sin embargo _es_ ella. Como… como si fuera más 'ella misma' que nunca. ¿Será éste el tipo de cosas que ocurren en el Bosque Negro, las noches de luna llena?"

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para parpadear. Su intrépida legionaria sonrió entonces.

–Aunque hay otra cosa… Capitán, acaba usted de llamarme por mi nombre. Otra vez.

Él también dejó escapar un suspiro; el alivio superaba con creces su irritación. Verla así, prácticamente recuperada después de todo lo que acababa de pasar… "Como debe ser."

–Y tú sigues empeñada en tratarme de "usted" –refunfuño un poco–. Ya nos conocemos, hemos pasado por unas cuantas cosas juntos… Creo que ya es hora de que _tú_ empieces a llamarme por mi nombre.

–Vale.

–"Vale" no. _Di mi nombre_.

Un instante de silencio… Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Ojos grises clavados en orbes azules, y a la inversa. Respiraciones agitadas. El aliento cálido de ella sobre su piel. Podría quedarse así toda la vida, toda la eternidad. Así, se sentía… bien. Más "él mismo" de lo que se había sentido jamás.

–Levi –pronunció ella al fin.

La sensación que recorrió entonces su cuerpo fue casi eléctrica. Su respiración se hizo aún más agitada. Nadie había dicho jamás su nombre de aquella manera… _devorándolo_ primero y entregándoselo después, como si oyera por primera vez esa palabra, ese nombre, de una manera auténtica, _pura_; con un significado que hasta entonces ignoraba que tenía… con un significado que sólo ella podía darle.

–Petra –contestó él.

Levi jamás lo había pronunciado así… ni él ni nadie, a juzgar por su reacción; una vez más sus mejillas, claramente visibles a la luz de la luna, se sonrojaron. Sentía que quería hacer con Petra lo que ella había hecho antes con él, con su nombre: devorarla, hacerla suya… y al mismo tiempo hacerla más fuerte, entera, tan indestructible como sentía que ella le había hecho a él.

Cada uno, dando tanto como recibía del otro, y al mismo tiempo (casi parecía imposible), terminar siendo más de lo que habían sido al principio por separado.

Sí, podrían haber seguido así durante toda una eternidad.

Pero no estaban solos en aquel bosque.

Oyó… o más bien _sintió_ una presencia.

Supo que el momento había acabado. Quizás su vida también.

Justo cuando había empezado a descubrir una manera completamente distinta de vivir.

Entonces los vio: dos ojos azules, implacables, observando desde unos árboles cercanos, entre las sombras creadas por el plateado resplandor de la luna llena. Aquellos orbes parecían brillar como un fuego gélido, con cierta cualidad salvaje, más que humana…

Petra también se había dado cuenta y miraba en la misma dirección, más sorprendida que asustada; pudo sentirlo en aquel cuerpecillo aferrado al suyo. No había duda, no había temor… y esa seguridad pareció contagiársele. Aunque recuperó la calma, Levi gruñía silenciosamente, mostrando todos los dientes como una fiera lista para lanzarse al ataque.

"Da igual si estoy desarmado, como ese desgraciado intente hacer algo _le arrancaré_ la cabeza con mis propias manos."

Y cuando la criatura que estaba al acecho avanzó un par de pasos y quedó al descubierto… vio que, efectivamente, se trataba de un depredador. O más bien _una_.

"Loba," pensó el Capitán, perplejo, pestañeando un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le engañaban.

Era un ejemplar enorme, hermoso, con un pelaje gris que parecía reflejar la luz como si de otra luna se tratase. Por su cara fina y cierto aire delicado en aquel cuerpo esbelto, se trataba de una hembra. En aquellos rasgos, tan expresivos para ser los de un animal, no había nada que sugiriese amenaza o peligro; ni orejas aplanadas, ni dentadura a la vista. La loba apuntaba hacia ellos su hocico y les miraba con curiosidad, como preguntándose qué harían esos dos a aquellas horas en mitad del Bosque Negro, en una noche de luna llena.

Muchas cosas sorprendieron a Levi: la aparición del animal y su tranquila presencia, su propia reacción al verse ante una bestia que podría arrancarle fácilmente un brazo si se lo proponía… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Petra.

La legionaria tenía la expresión de una niña a la que sus padres acabasen de regalar un cachorrillo el día de su cumpleaños.

–Se lo que estás pensando… –susurró el Capitán, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la loba–. Nada. De. Acariciarla.

–Oh, pero es preciosa… – la voz de Petra, maravillada, también sonó como la de una niña; alguien que aún aguardaba con ilusión todo lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecerle.

–A saber cuántos gérmenes tiene el bicho ése –replicó él, ya sin tanta solemnidad.

Si la loba se ofendió al oír aquel comentario, no lo demostró. Simplemente se les quedó mirando unos segundos más (que a Levi se le hicieron muy largos) y, después, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido… pero no antes de haber inclinado ligeramente la cabeza. El legionario, alucinado, dudaba si acaso la bestia se habría despedido de ellos… o incluso si habría sido una muestra de respeto.

"Igual son imaginaciones mías."

–Petra, ¿has visto…?

–Sí.

"Pues no son imaginaciones. Joder."

Su compañera, mientras tanto, había levantado la cabeza; observaba fascinada la luna llena, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia… y por un momento Levi temió que empezase a aullar.

"Desde luego no sería lo más raro que ha ocurrido esta noche."

Pero al final Petra se mantuvo silenciosa, igual que la loba. Seguía sin oírse prácticamente nada en aquel bosque; costaba creer que, no muy lejos, pudiera haber enemigos implacables lanzados en su persecución. Levi se dejó llevar, se permitió observar durante unos instantes el rostro de ella… _su loba_; la idea le hizo sonreír a él también.

"Hay cierto parecido. Las dos brillan con luz propia."

Le costaba creer que algo tan bello, tan etéreo, pudiera ser real… y de repente volvió a invadirle aquella maldita aprensión, que no conseguía quitarse de encima y regresaba aún con más fuerza justo en ese momento. Se hizo a sí mismo una pregunta que le llenó de _terror_.

"¿Y si _ella_ no está aquí realmente?"

No lo soportó más y tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla de Petra. La legionaria pareció intuir la situación y, sin necesidad de que Levi hiciese nada más, se giró hacia él. Seguía sonriente, relajada, aunque al ver su rostro empezó a preocuparse y, levantando las cejas, hizo una muda pregunta.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Que necesitaba tocarte," habría querido decir él. "Que necesitaba saber que estás aquí, conmigo, _viva._ Que no me lo estoy imaginando, incluso si parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto.…"

Naturalmente, al final no dijo nada de eso. No tenía sentido preocuparla con sus desvaríos; sobre todo, habiendo otras cosas mucho más reales de las que _sí_ debían preocuparse.

–Si te parece –contestó en voz baja–, nos quedamos aquí todavía un rato más, para que los imperiales puedan usarnos como dianas en prácticas de tiro. O incluso podemos ahorrarles la molestia y volver directamente con ellos, seguro que nos reciben con los brazos abiertos.

Petra no se molestó, aunque sí se quedó algo más seria, y asintió con la cabeza; había comprendido. Los dos volvieron a mirar al frente y siguieron caminando, con aquel paso cómodo al que tan rápidamente se habían acostumbrado. También era cómodo, el silencio que surgió entre ellos; pero en el caso de Levi, su mente empezó a dar vueltas, a pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal en aquella noche tan absurdamente idílica.

"En realidad, ni siquiera estamos haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo para disimular el rastro… Que nos paremos cada dos por tres para charlar tranquilamente, tampoco ayuda. Supongo que, a estas alturas, más vale rezar para que esos bastardos estén demasiado ocupados con sus heridos y sus muertos. Lo importante es salir de aquí lo antes posible, poner tierra de por medio… Vamos a buen ritmo, lo estamos haciendo bien. Sigamos así."

Petra también debía de haber estado reflexionando. Los últimos rastros de aquella sonrisa tan inocente habían desaparecido… y en su rostro ya sólo quedaba la seriedad y la preocupación; como si estuviera luchando consigo misma, tratando de tomar una decisión, "difícil pero correcta".

No se esperaba la pregunta que ella le soltó a bocajarro.

–Capitán, los rumores sobre Kenny y usted… ¿son ciertos?

Silencio. Pasos sobre la nieve, "croc, croc, croc". No se oía ni siquiera el viento entre las ramas de los pinos.

–Lo siento –recapacitó Petra–. Ha sido…

–¿Jodidamente innecesario? –replicó él sin mucha delicadeza–. Ya lo creo.

Silencio de nuevo.

–Y déjate ya de "Capitán" –continuó–. Te he dicho que me llames _Levi…_

–Levi –le cortó ella de repente–. Mi verdadero apellido no es Ral.

Silencio. Sólo pasos en la nieve.

–No me importa –respondió él con sinceridad, tratando de no sonar cruel–. ¿Acaso debería?

–Bueno… –Petra titubeó–. Es… complicado.

–En realidad es muy sencillo –intervino otra voz completamente distinta… una voz que destilaba _odio_.

Después de eso, ni siquiera se oyeron los pasos sobre la nieve.

Los dos legionarios se quedaron quietos, donde estaban, sin mover ni un músculo; como si aquella frialdad, que parecía imposible pudiera partir de unos labios humanos, les hubiera congelado el alma.

Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad para poder tragar saliva; ni siquiera fue capaz de girar la cabeza hacia su derecha, de donde venía aquella voz salida de un infierno helado… quizás el lugar al que él estaba a punto de ir.

Lo que más le preocupó, sin embargo, no fue su propia seguridad. Petra, pegada a él, había perdido aquella calidez tan característica… como si ya estuviera muerta.

Como si lo hubiera estado desde el principio. Como si en realidad nunca se hubiera levantado de aquel árbol.

–Es muy sencillo –repitió la voz, sin piedad–. No vais a salir vivos de este bosque.

Lo peor de todo fue que Levi supo que eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

Que era inevitable, que era su destino.

Que no vería otro amanecer.


	4. No tan distintos

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

AVISO LEGAL – Ver capítulos 1, 2 y 3.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Volvemos a encontrarnos! Para ir directamente a lo interesante y saltar el "rollo", empezad en la siguiente línea, donde termina la cursiva._

_Siento la tardanza, prácticamente he tenido que reescribir todo lo que me quedaba; demasiado contenido para sólo dos capítulos, así que lo he distribuido en tres… de ahí que el five-shots se haya convertido "de repente" en un SIX-shots, aunque ya avisé en una nota anterior de que era una posibilidad._

_Había pasado demasiado tiempo y el capítulo 4 iba camino de convertirse en una monstruosidad del tamaño de todos los anteriores juntos. Supongo que esta nueva entrega se queda en mero "capítulo de transición", antes de que la tormenta vuelva a estallar en el capítulo 5 (dos personas van a tener más que palabras entre ellas)._

_No se trata sólo de demostrar que esta historia sigue viva, que no me he olvidado de ella ni he perdido el interés; como lector, prefiero actualizaciones más frecuentes aunque no sean tan extensas… le veo más sentido a poder leer un capítulo de 5.000 palabras cada semana, en vez de tener que esperar un mes para leer un "monstruo" de 15.000 (y he descubierto que soy incapaz de escribir algo tan largo)._

_Además, planteé inicialmente el "short"-fic de cierta manera, pero luego la historia ha seguido su propio camino y el resultado ha terminado siendo bien distinto; creo que así ha quedado mejor. Estos cambios los exigía la coherencia narrativa, la lógica interna; era algo que debía hacerse, imprescindible._

_Sé que, por mucho que lo intente, jamás podré alcanzar la perfección; pero apuntando alto, incluso si "fracaso", todavía obtendré un buen resultado. Teniendo en cuenta el interés que ha despertado la historia, dadas las circunstancias, prefiero tardar más y hacerlo bien, en vez de correr demasiado y que al final me salga un churro; sería otra forma de faltar al respeto a los lectores._

_Me gustaría poder dedicarme en exclusiva a escribir, pero nada más difícil que compaginar esa dedicación con un trabajo, multitud de tareas, no disponer siempre del equipo necesario… Además de que pensar demasiado, escribir demasiado, termina "quemando" por más que uno no quiera; a veces hay que hacer un alto, alejarse y coger algo de perspectiva, antes de volver a la carga._

_Bueno, creo que ya es momento de terminar, con lo de costumbre: se agradecen comentarios, críticas y sugerencias; siempre contesto por PM; y os invito a echar un vistazo en el foro Cuartel General de Trost, seguro que encontráis algo que os interese._

_Y ahora… ¡a disfrutar de la historia! ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 – NO TAN DISTINTOS**

[Publicado originalmente el 13 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 4.854 palabras.]

* * *

En realidad, el Capitán Levi era un hombre apasionado.

Pero eso no significaba que se dejase controlar por sus emociones, ni siquiera en las situaciones más extremas; alguien como él, _siempre_ mantenía el control.

Control sobre su cuerpo, sobre su mente; sobre cada músculo, cada pensamiento. Era lo que le había permitido llegar hasta allí; era la razón por la que había sobrevivido, en tantas ocasiones, a cosas que habrían matado a cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, nada le impedía usar el fuego de sus emociones, de manera controlada, para _arrasar_ con precisión destructiva los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino; eso sí, manteniendo siempre oculto aquel fuego, bajo una máscara de apatía e indiferencia… Al fin y al cabo, sus enemigos no podían defenderse de algo que ni siquiera veían venir.

Quienes habían llegado a conocerle realmente con el paso de los años, sabían todo esto y bromeaban diciendo que él "siempre estaba furioso"; algo que no iba muy desencaminado, no la mayor parte del tiempo.

Podía reconocer el odio como lo que era, incluso cuando se salía de lo normal; y sabía que no era muy normal, la oleada de odio gélido que había caído de repente sobre él, en aquella noche de luna llena en el Bosque Negro. Sintió un frío que no tenía nada que ver con la nieve que le rodeaba; algo que no se conformaba con su cuerpo y también invadía su alma.

"No vais a salir vivos de este bosque."

Aquella voz perversa… Aún no sabía de quién era; lo que sí supo, en cuanto la oyó, fue que tenía el poder de _destruirle_.

Sin embargo, el terror que había sentido al principio, iba dando paso a otra cosa. Porque Levi no tardó en comprender que todo ese odio no iba dirigido contra él; al menos no sólo, no directamente. Aquel "no vais" había sido apuntado y disparado, en realidad, contra su compañera, su legionaria: la soldado Petra Ral, que a su izquierda seguía apoyándose en él, cubierta por la impoluta capa del Capitán que ambos compartían.

La pequeña rubita, aparentemente delicada, aún tenía aquella venda alrededor de su cabeza; podía ver claramente sus dientes apretados, los ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos (aquellos lagos se habían convertido en océanos espantados), su piel tan pálida que en verdad parecía una estatua de mármol, petrificada… o no del todo, porque temblaba bastante.

La luz de la luna revelaba claramente su _pánico_.

Un pánico que Levi también era capaz de sentir; como si viniese de ella, como si la mente de Petra no pudiera soportar una carga tan abrumadora y estuviera cediéndole a él una parte, porque no tenía más remedio… porque no tenía otra manera de _sobrevivir_, de evitar morir de terror.

El Capitán había sentido antes, en varias ocasiones a lo largo del camino, una aprensión que casi le había paralizado; como un puño implacable que estrujaba sin piedad su corazón, hasta que ya no podía respirar. Sin embargo, ahora se trataba de algo completamente distinto; ahora se trataba de Petra.

Y pocas cosas ponían más furioso a Levi… que alguien atacase así a su camarada. Furioso hasta el punto de casi perder, _casi_, ese control que le era tan preciado como el aire que respiraba.

El fuego de sus pasiones, normalmente oculto, ardió con tanta fuerza en ese momento que desintegró aquella parálisis gélida, aquella indecisión que le había acometido en un instante de debilidad. Petra seguía fuera de combate, pero Levi ya había recuperado su fuerza y estaba dispuesto a usarla contra aquella voz que había sonado a su derecha.

Giró la cabeza y vio de quién se trataba.

Por un momento, habría preferido no hacerlo; las llamas de su determinación volvieron a congelarse.

Fue como si, por un instante, sus peores pesadillas se hubieran hecho realidad; como si la Muerte hubiera venido para llevárselo.

Una Muerte que tenía el aspecto de Petra.

¿O acaso _era_ Petra? La Petra que _podría_ haber sido, en que podría haberse convertido si sus circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, otras sus decisiones; como un reflejo en un espejo tenebroso, que mostrara un lado oscuro que terminaría reemplazando a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Por algún razón, todo aquello le resultó terriblemente familiar.

Al principio, entre las sombras creadas por la luna al caer sobre los pinos, sólo pudo ver el resplandor de unos ojos azules; dos orbes fríos, helados, que parecían prometer una eternidad en el más gélido de los infiernos, el lugar donde acabaría sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

En comparación, los ojos de la loba de antes habían sido amables.

Porque aquellos otros ojos, de zafiro implacable, parecían hacerse cada vez más grandes, gigantescos, hasta ocuparlo todo… y devorar a Levi, ahogarlo y abrasarlo al mismo tiempo; atraparlo en un tormento sin fin, hasta no dejar de él más que agonía y desesperación.

Cuando por fin consiguió apartar la vista de aquellos trozos de infierno azul, pudo distinguir unos cabellos rubios que parecían de plata a la luz de la luna, sueltos en una pequeña cascada que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Fue aún peor cuando vio que aquella sombra infernal tenía la misma altura, la misma forma, que su legionaria.

Pero entonces, conforme la siniestra figura fue avanzando lentamente hacia él, con el paso de una depredadora confiada en que su presa no va a escapar, Levi se dio cuenta de varios detalles; detalles que revelaban que aquel ángel de la muerte no había adoptado la forma de Petra para torturarle, sino que tenía otra bien distinta.

Para empezar, la nariz. Aquella nariz era… diferente. Muy característica. Grande, sobre todo en una persona tan pequeña.

También vio que se trataba de alguien bastante más joven que Petra; apenas una muchacha.

Y su uniforme negro sin distintivos era el de unos demonios, pero no salidos del infierno sino del mismo mundo en que se encontraban: la Policía Imperial de Sina.

Ya algo más cerca, comprobó que se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso, no un terrible ángel caído; en sus espaldas no llevaba unas alas negras, sino la mochila y uno de aquellos rifles anticuados. En su mano derecha no tenía una espada llameante, sino algo mucho más mundano: un revólver, que apuntaba hacia el suelo, consiguiendo que de algún modo así pareciera más amenazante, más serio y menos pueril que si hubiera estado apuntándole a él directamente.

Incluso si no era la Muerte encarnada, estaba claro que tampoco podía subestimarla.

Y aquella furia ardiente, auténtica, pura, volvió a rugir en el interior de Levi con más fuerza, derritiendo de nuevo el terror helado y convirtiéndole a _él_ en la amenaza por aquellos lares.

La imperial se había detenido a unos quince metros de los legionarios; seguía observándoles a los dos, pero parecía mirar con más intensidad a Petra, por mucho que el Capitán trataba de protegerla con su cuerpo.

En aquella mirada gélida, dedicada a su compañera, había odio… y algo más.

Había una silenciosa promesa de muerte.

Y entonces Levi lo supo.

_Mataría a aquella zorra imperial_.

Esa rabia, esa ira, ardía en él cada vez con más fuerza. Levi sabía que no era del todo racional… Quería destruirla, sí; porque se había atrevido a amenazar a Petra, porque se interponía en su camino hacia la libertad, porque seguramente se habría cargado a alguno de sus camaradas…

Antes, en un momento de debilidad, había estado convencido de que su muerte era inevitable; ahora en cambio, con la misma certeza, estaba seguro de que su destino era enfrentarse a aquella mujer, en una noche de luna llena en el Bosque Negro, en mitad de la nieve.

Como si ya hubiera ocurrido antes algo parecido; acaso en otra vida, pero quizás no tan distinta a ésta… La idea le parecía absurda; pero más aún le costaba creer que se pudiera sentir tanta animadversión hacia alguien, tanto rencor acumulado contra esa chiquilla en una sola vida.

Estaba decidido. Levi trazaba con rapidez el mejor plan posible, para lanzarse sobre la zorra imperial y partirle el cuello, sin que Petra saliese herida; a él no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle, mientras consiguiera que ella estuviese a salvo…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Porque detrás de él, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, había oído un chasquido.

Fue el sonido de una rama al romperse porque la había pisado alguien, pero extrañamente había parecido… algo deliberado; como si quien quiera que fuese, estuviera avisando de su presencia para evitar luego una reacción peor, casi como disculpándose.

El Capitán miró hacia atrás y, aunque su furia no menguó, tampoco fue en aumento; más bien, se llevó una sorpresa, ante una visión bastante inesperada.

A unos diez metros de distancia, había otro policía imperial, también con un revólver en la mano apuntado hacia el suelo.

"Qué considerados, estos dos… ¿Y han venido ellos solos? ¿Por qué no más gente, por qué éstos en concreto? ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Acaso están jugando con nosotros?"

Pero su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas en aquel torbellino de preguntas, al darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba en el nuevo "intruso"; como si, en realidad, aquel espacio lo estuvieran ocupando al mismo tiempo dos personas diferentes.

Por un lado, aquel muchacho vestido con el uniforme negro, aunque más alto que su compañera imperial e incluso que los legionarios (algo que el propio Levi reconoció a regañadientes), parecía el más joven de todos los presentes. Los cabellos negros con la raya en medio, la piel pálida a la luz de la luna con varias pecas en sus mejillas, una sonrisa incómoda y algo de sudor en la frente a pesar de la nieve… casi todo en él hacía pensar en un niño que había mentido sobre su edad para poder alistarse, temiendo que le descubrieran en cualquier momento; alguien al que no le pegaba, para nada, estar en aquel lugar, con una pistola en la mano.

Pero sus enormes y expresivos ojos castaños contaban otra historia bien distinta.

Aquellos grandes orbes marrones no brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna, sino que parecían _absorberla_; si uno seguía fijándose en esos ojos, parecían volverse cada vez más oscuros, más negros, como un vórtice que llevara a un lugar con demasiadas respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera se habían planteado.

Aquello hizo que Levi sintiera, otra vez, un atisbo de terror.

El legionario apartó la mirada, algo mareado, meneando ligeramente la cabeza para despejarse. Si los ojos eran el espejo del alma, entonces ese "muchacho" no era tal en realidad; parecía mayor, cansado… agotado como sólo podía estarlo quien ya había visto demasiadas cosas.

Bien por decisión consciente, bien por una reacción instintiva, el Capitán regresó al "aquí y ahora", dispuesto a enfrentarse contra algún rival al que sí pudiera batir, algo que fuera real aunque no por ello menos terrible. La otra policía seguía observándoles con hostilidad manifiesta, sobre todo a Petra; de cuando en cuando, también le dedicaba una de esas gélidas miradas a Levi… y a su compañero imperial.

"¿Acaso cada uno ha venido aquí por su cuenta? ¿Es una competición para ver quién se lleva antes la medalla? Esto nos da una oportunidad… Aunque estemos desarmados, si conseguimos que se enfrenten entre ellos…"

Miró a Petra, a su lado, para ver si podía contar con ella… y descubrió desolado que ocurría todo lo contrario; la legionaria se había quedado paralizada, _aterrada_, desde que oyó la siniestra voz… y más aún al ver aquella siniestra aparición. Era como si la imperial se hubiera convertido en todo su mundo; un mundo de pesadilla, del que no había escapatoria posible. Ni siquiera había reaccionado al oír acercarse por detrás al otro policía… o quizás estaba tan espantada y perdida en ese infierno personal, que ni siquiera lo había oído.

Levi apretó los dientes, furioso. Del mismo modo que antes había sentido cómo ella le transmitía esa calidez que le había dado la vida, ahora él deseaba poder transmitirle a ella parte de su determinación, rescatarla de la visión infernal en que estaba atrapada.

"No importa, Petra. Me encargaré yo de ellos. _No dejaré que te toquen_."

Pero cómo acabar con dos enemigos armados, posicionados de esa forma…

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en aquel largo silencio, oyó otra voz bien distinta… _amable,_ incluso.

–No nos imaginábamos que estaría usted aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaró de nuevo con el joven policía, que aún tenía esa sonrisa incómoda en los labios, como diciendo "usted disculpe pero yo sólo cumplo órdenes". Aquellos remolinos oscuros habían desaparecido de sus ojos, pero el chico seguía mirándole con demasiada intensidad; como si pudiera ver a través de él… porque en realidad ni siquiera estaba allí.

Entonces el muchacho levantó las cejas, su sonrisa se volvió algo menos forzada y en su rostro surgió genuina admiración.

–Caramba… No todos los días se encuentra uno con el Capitán Ackerman.

Por un momento, el fuego de la ira que ardía en su interior se quedó congelado, por el desconcierto. ¿Cómo podía saber él que…? Luego, las llamas volvieron a crepitar aún con más fuerza; si las miradas matasen, el joven habría caído fulminado allí mismo.

No era sólo Levi el que estaba mirando de esa forma al muchacho; la imperial, que no escapaba a su visión periférica, también había puesto de repente cara de querer arrancarle el corazón a su camarada, con un terrible brillo en sus ojos azules, aunque más que odio parecía irritación ante un imprevisto que también le desconcertaba a ella.

–Nadie se lo esperaba, ¿verdad? –dijo el moreno pecoso, que parecía haber leído a su compañera como si fuera un libro abierto… y luego miró a Levi de tal forma que le hizo sentir un escalofrío–. Se suponía que sólo había escapado uno.

Y el Capitán, en aquel instante de silencio, se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez.

Lo primero: que el chico que tenía delante estaba loco; o, al menos, no del todo en su sano juicio.

Lo segundo: que aquel imperial había perdido parte de su cordura, quizás, porque podía ver cosas invisibles para los demás; cosas que no estaban allí del todo, que aún no habían ocurrido.

Y también supo, o al menos intuyó, que en realidad ese policía estaba de su parte; o al menos no tan en contra de ellos como lo estaba su compañera; por la forma en que ésta miraba ahora al chico, daba la impresión de que era algo intencionado, que quería distraer su atención…

…de Petra.

Sólo por ello, a cierto nivel, ya empezó a caerle bien el muchacho.

Naturalmente, le partiría el cuello sin dudarlo, si era necesario.

Para ganar tiempo y averiguar qué pretendía exactamente, decidió que le seguiría el juego.

A todo esto, Levi no había dejado de sostener a Petra. Podía sentir que ya iba reponiéndose, que aquel pavor helado se desvanecía de sus miembros y la calidez retornaba a su cuerpo, aunque todavía temblaba un poco. Él querría abrazarla, tranquilizarla, asegurarle que todo iría bien… pero no podía saberlo aún con certeza; demasiada incertidumbre, demasiadas variables desconocidas, demasiadas cosas que escapaban a su control. Así que su mejor opción era ésa, ganar tiempo e intentar obtener algunas respuestas… aunque _sabía_ que algunas, preferiría no conocerlas nunca.

Por otro lado, si la cosa se ponía fea y empezaban los tiros, sería mejor sujetar a Petra sin llegar a abrazarla; si había que actuar, podía empujarla al suelo para ponerla a cubierto mientras él se encargaba de los imperiales.

"Quizás si cojo al capullo éste y lo uso como escudo humano… Además, parece que están solos. Debe ser que les hemos dado una buena paliza a los suyos."

–Ya sabes mi nombre –dijo Levi en voz baja, controlando aquella furia que ardía en su interior, presta a desatarse ante la más mínima provocación–. ¿Quién coño eres tú?

–Marco Bott, oficial de la Policía Imperial de Sina –contestó rápidamente el otro, incluso con cierta formalidad dadas las circunstancias.

Y la súbita revelación golpeó al legionario como un mazazo.

"Pues claro… Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes."

Y se preguntó cuántas respuestas más tendría justo delante de sus narices… sin haberlas visto todavía.

Los soldados de la Legión, especialmente los oficiales de cierto rango como Levi, tenían acceso a información sobre nombres importantes, "personas de interés", objetivos potenciales… enemigos que, en caso de encuentro fortuito, convenía capturar con vida, tanto para obtener información como para un posible intercambio de rehenes en el futuro.

Uno de los apellidos que recordaba era, precisamente, el de la familia Bott, cuyos miembros habían servido por tradición como Mensajeros Imperiales, bastante próximos al trono… y de quienes se rumoreaba que tenían cierta propensión a la locura.

Pero, en aquella noche de luna llena en el Bosque Negro, Levi se preguntaba… ¿Qué tenía más sentido? ¿Que el Emperador tuviera cerca de él a un montón de chiflados "por tradición"… o que quisiera poder contar en cualquier momento con gente capaz de _ver_ cosas que todavía no habían ocurrido? Quizás también se trataba de aquel viejo dicho, "ten aún más cerca a tus enemigos".

Su instinto de supervivencia ya estaba gritándole cuál era la respuesta correcta… incluso antes de haberse planteado la pregunta.

–Entonces es cierto –se atrevió a interrumpir el tal Marco, con algo de timidez–. El coronel Kenny y usted son… bueno, _eran_ parientes.

Levi, por su visión periférica (otra de las cosas que le habían permitido sobrevivir tan largo tiempo) pudo ver que la rubia vestida de negro parecía haberse olvidado de Petra; ahora mirabaa con intensidad a los dos hombres, algo que el mayor volvió a agradecerle mentalmente al joven… aunque, si creía que sólo por eso ya iban a ser amigos, estaba muy equivocado.

–Hace tiempo que no uso ese apellido –replicó Levi, tratando de contener su irritación–. Es sólo un apellido, pero no tengo ganas de que se me asocie con esa _escoria_.

El muchacho ya parecía algo más confiado, jovial incluso, y sonreía con más naturalidad; como si por haber soportado aquella situación sin desmayarse, hubiera terminado acostumbrándose y pudiera hacerle frente con más entereza. El chico levantó una ceja, escéptico, y luego levantó la mano que tenía libre; empezó a contar con los dedos.

–Primero –dijo con tranquilidad–, esos reflejos y esa velocidad y destreza en combate no son casualidad, así que ustedes dos comparten… _compartían_ algo más que "sólo un apellido". De lo contrario, no habría salido usted ileso de un asedio como ése, prácticamente sin un rasguño…

Entonces se detuvo, como extrañado. Luego miró otra vez a Levi, como atravesándole. El Capitán se sintió verdaderamente incómodo, casi con vértigo; por alguna razón, empezó a recordar los últimos momentos del intenso combate, un infierno de balas y metralla, y después… nada, un espacio en blanco, como si le faltasen demasiadas piezas de un puzzle y no pudiera ver la imagen que formaban. De nuevo sintió las náuseas, el frío… aquella maldita aprensión de la que era incapaz de deshacerse, que ahora volvía con más fuerza aún; no se había marchado, sólo se había escondido esperando una ocasión propicia.

–Y segundo –continuó enumerando el policía, rescatándole de aquellos pensamientos tan funestos–. No está bien hablar así de los muertos… Además, usted conoce a alguien más con ese mismo apellido, ¿verdad? Alguien vivo, quiero decir. A los Bott nos gusta leer informes, saber quién es quién… Una chica joven, ¿verdad? ¿Es familia, o "sólo un apellido"? ¿No quiere saber nada de ella, es también "escoria" para usted…?

La coraza gélida que había vuelto a formarse con aquellos malos presentimientos, la parálisis causada por esa aprensión… todo lo deshicieron las llamas de su ira, al oír hablar al otro con tanta tranquilidad de algo que no le concernía, algo demasiado personal. Si las miradas matasen, Levi ya habría hecho que el tal Marco explotase.

"Deja. El. Tema."

No tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra. Su mirada fue lo bastante significativa y ese imperial no era un "idiota suicida"; tragó saliva en cuanto captó el mensaje… pero eso no le detuvo para pasar a otro tema relacionado, o más bien, regresar a uno anterior.

–Una lástima, lo de Kenny y usted. Incluso siendo parientes lejanos, que tuvieran que terminar así… Porque si él entró en esa cabaña y luego ya no volvió a salir, me imagino cómo debió terminar el asunto… o más bien _quién_ terminó con él. "Combatir el fuego con el fuego", ¿no?

Esto, sin embargo, lo fue diciendo mientras miraba a su compañera. La imperial ya no rezumaba odio, ahora en cambio tenía sobre su rostro una cuidada máscara de indiferencia… de ésas que se usan para ocultar cualquier otra cosa; Levi lo supo, porque era algo que él también hacía con frecuencia.

"Los dos están actuando de manera extraña y no es sólo por el sitio… Maldita sea, la respuesta está aquí, justo delante, ¿tan difícil es? O acaso es tan terrible, que no me atrevo a…"

Porque parte de él sabía que, a una respuesta, iría encadenada otra.

Y esa otra respuesta era la que le aterraba; y tenía una vaga noción de cuál sería la pregunta.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente en aquella cabaña?"

Pero dejó que aquellas dudas fueran ardiendo en el fuego de su ira, ya algo más controlada. Los dos imperiales no les dejarían marcharse sin pelear… ¿O quizás sí?

"Por probar, nada se pierde."

–Supongo que sería mucho pedir que vosotros os fueseis por vuestro lado y nosotros por el nuestro, ¿verdad? –Levi suspiró, resignado.

El tal Marco se quedó mirando un momento la nubecilla de vaho, condensada por el frío de aquella noche; un frío que, sin embargo, no afectaba tanto a Levi… porque _sabía_ que los escalofríos que sentía de cuando en cuando, se debían a otra cosa completamente distinta.

–En realidad, la decisión no es mía… –el chico susurró primero, con la vista perdida; luego pareció animarse y se fijó en su compañera–. Oye, ya lo has oído, es el Capitán Ackerman. ¿No te gustaría medirte contra él?

La interpelada se le quedó mirando con cara de "¿pero tú eres idiota?"; Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Empezaba a caerle bien, aquel muchacho, aunque fuese un maldito imperial; y si así podía darle una buena paliza a aquella zorra, a la que ya odiaba con toda su alma…

"¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Petra? Por encima de _tú_ cadáver."

–Sé que es inesperado –continuó explicándose el joven pecoso–, pero uno debería aprovechar estas oportunidades cuando se presentan.

Levi pudo atisbar en el chico, bajo una máscara de alegría casi desenfadada (y tan fuera de lugar en aquella situación), lo que ocultaba en realidad: miedo… pero no al legionario, sino a lo que sería capaz de hacer la imperial. La misma que antes había estado mirando a Petra como si quisiera arrancarle los músculos, los nervios, los huesos, uno por uno, causándole el mayor dolor posible.

Esa mirada que, por encima de todo, Levi jamás le perdonaría.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba el otro imperial, tratando de distraer a su propia compañera…

–Por qué –Levi, más que preguntar, lo pensó en voz alta, mirando aquellos ojos castaños que estaban y no estaban al mismo tiempo.

–Por qué… –repitió Bott, devolviéndole la mirada, su repentino pánico a duras penas controlado–. Porque fui yo quien la convenció para venir aquí. Porque creí que quería enfrentarse a un fantasma de su pasado, pero para aclarar algunas cosas y no para…

No llegó a terminar; como si le aterrase aquella conclusión inevitable.

–¿Es por lo de Stohess? –preguntó el Capitán.

Marco le miró de forma extraña.

–Capitán… Su grupo no estuvo implicado, ¿verdad?

No estaba seguro del porqué, pero Levi sintió el deseo… no de justificarse, ni de pedir perdón, pero sí de dejar las cosas claras, para que no se hiciera una idea equivocada.

–No fui yo –contestó–, pero si me hubieran dado la orden… la habría cumplido.

–A pesar de…

–Si. Exacto. "A pesar de".

Por un momento, el rostro del policía mostró genuina curiosidad más que otra cosa.

–Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Nunca se ha planteado usted que quizás la República no tuvo nada que ver? Lo digo porque, bueno… Casi todos los oficiales que murieron pertenecían a una camarilla bastante crítica con el Emperador. Mucha casualidad, ¿no le parece?

A pesar de su situación, aquel enfoque del tema, desde una perspectiva completamente distinta, dejó perplejo a Levi. "Siempre había dado por hecho…" Aquello también debía de ser una idea nueva para el imperial, porque se le veía incluso entusiasmado.

–Trost nunca ha dicho ni que sí ni que no… Supongo que les conviene dar a entender que ellos serían capaces de hacer algo así de despiadado. Quizás por eso nunca lo han negado directamente…

"Es bastante retorcido. Por otro lado, el mariscal Erwin… Siempre supe que era un manipulador, pero, ¿esto? Llegar a esos extremos… Cuando dice que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar la victoria, no bromea."

–Naturalmente, a nosotros tampoco nos cuentan nada más que lo que les conviene a ellos –Marco sonrió, con la mirada algo ausente–. Supongo que, en el fondo, no somos tan distintos…

Sin embargo, su expresión tranquila se convirtió de repente en otra alarma. Su mirada se había centrado en un punto más allá del Capitán; éste la siguió…

La otra imperial estaba apuntando a Petra con su revólver.

A apenas quince metros de distancia, no podía fallar ese disparo. El gesto casi parecía desganado, pero su mano no temblaba… y todo el odio de sus gélidos ojos azules estaba concentrado sobre la legionaria, que parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, incapaz de reaccionar.

Irónico, que quienes trataban de distraerla hubieran terminado distrayéndose a su vez; había bastado un solo instante, un solo despiste, para que se produjera justamente la situación que habían intentado evitar a toda costa.

Y cuando la muchacha vestida de negro habló, cada una de sus palabras cortó el aire, _sus espíritus_, como un puñal de hielo.

–Tengo que reconocer que, más de una vez, traté de imaginarme cómo sería este encuentro. Lo que yo diría, las patéticas excusas que tú pondrías… _Ral_.

Escupió el apellido como si fuera un insulto. Al lado de Levi, Petra tembló como si hubiese recibido un golpe; en cambio, la furia que sentía el Capitán fue en aumento.

–Annie… –susurró la legionaria.

"¿Así se llama la zorra imperial ésa?" Levi miraba alternativamente a las dos "¿Acaso se conocían de antes?"

Pero dejó de darle vueltas y centró toda su atención en la tal Annie… al ver el cambio que se producía en ésta.

Fue como si, al oír su nombre en boca de Petra, la muchacha vestida de negro se transformase. En sus ojos, ante había odio; ahora en cambio…

Lo que surgió en sus orbes azules fue como un fuego helado y gigantesco, un glaciar de furia asesina, tan gélida como ardiente era la de Levi. El Capitán, con toda su atención centrada en ella, volvía a sentirse como si estuviera a punto de arder, si no hacía ya algo, y aun así… sintió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo, lo que parecía el frío abrazo de la Muerte.

Sin embargo, la mirada mortífera iba dirigida a Petra. Ella no se movió, no dijo ni hizo nada; como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de hielo.

Las siguientes palabras de la imperial, la tal Annie, que no dejaba de apuntar con su revólver a la legionaria, sonaron con el carácter definitivo de paletadas de tierra cayendo sobre la tapa de un ataúd.

–_No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre_.

Y Levi descubrió, impotente… que no era capaz de hacer nada. Un terror irracional se apoderó de él. No quería, no podía dejar que aquella mirada gélida cayese sobre él y le fulminase allí mismo…

Annie amartilló su revólver, listo para disparar. El Capitán se recuperó de su helado estupor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aquel breve instante de duda le había costado la vida a su compañera.

No podría llegar a tiempo. ¿O quizás sí? Todavía…

Justo entonces, detrás de él, oyó el chasquido inconfundible de otro revólver amartillado.

Por un momento, se había olvidado del otro policía.

"Mierda."

Ya no había ninguna posibilidad. Había fallado… y si sólo fuera a morir él por su propio error, lo habría aceptado; pero que también fuese a caer Petra por su culpa…

"Entonces… _Annie_ tenía razón: los dos vamos a morir en este bosque. Y yo antes me había jurado a mí mismo que sacaría a Petra de aquí, costase lo que costase. Je, menudo éxito. Inútil, fracasado…"

Pero interrumpió aquel ataque de autocompasión al darse cuenta, por su visión periférica, de que el otro policía, el tal Marco Bott…

No le estaba apuntando a él.

Tampoco estaba apuntando a Petra.

El imperial, con una sonrisa como disculpándose y un brillo extraño en los ojos, apuntaba a Annie.


	5. Revelaciones

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

AVISO LEGAL – Ver capítulos anteriores.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – Esta vez seré más breve. Antes que nada, lo de siempre: para leer directamente, saltad hasta la siguiente línea, donde termina la cursiva._

_La ventaja de haber dividido el contenido de dos capítulos en tres, es que ahora puedo continuar con más rapidez. ¡Aseguraos de que habéis leído el capítulo anterior, antes de empezar con éste!_

_Todos los secretos se revelan ya aquí; bueno, casi todos… aunque para alguna explicación más detallada, habrá que esperar al sexto y último capítulo. Estoy procurando publicar lo antes posible, pero este capítulo y el siguiente casi van a tener el doble de la extensión habitual, así que os pido un poco de paciencia._

_Es posible que me odiéis por lo que va a pasar aquí, al final; pero si miráis atrás, os daréis cuenta de que las señales ya estaban ahí. En realidad, esto era inevitable desde el principio; así es como tenía que ser. Si lo consideráis una traición, sentíos libres de cancelar vuestras "suscripciones"._

_Naturalmente, siempre agradezco comentarios, críticas, sugerencias… Responderé por PM, como de costumbre. También podéis pasaros por el foro Cuartel General de Trost._

_Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, en este viaje que ya se va acercando a su fin._

_¡__Hasta pronto y que disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 – REVELACIONES**

[Publicado originalmente el 16 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 7.984 palabras.]

* * *

La zorra imperial, la tal Annie, naturalmente reaccionó apuntando de inmediato al otro policía, aquel llamado Marco Bott; aunque actuó con rapidez, no por ello estaba menos perpleja ante la actitud de su compañero.

La rubia vestida de negro no dijo nada todavía; pero por la forma en que había abierto los ojos, de los que había desaparecido todo rastro de furia gélida (al menos por el momento), estaba claro que formulaba una muda pregunta al moreno pecoso.

"_Qué estás haciendo_."

Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba el dolor propio de una traición. ¿Sería aquello una ocurrencia habitual entre ambos? ¿O acaso ella ya sabía que su compañero estaba medio chiflado, si no del todo?

Marco fue dando algunos pasos, cautelosamente, apartándose de Levi y Petra para no ofrecer un blanco tan fácil; se quedó algo más cerca de él que de ella, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia al Capitán, pero así al menos su compañera estaba más protegida. Annie siguió apuntando con su revólver al moreno pecoso, olvidándose momentáneamente de los dos legionarios.

El imperial no parecía tan impasible como su compañera; le temblaba ligeramente la mano con que sostenía el arma. Sin embargo, su cara contaba otra historia; se le veía tranquilo, incluso amable, como quien va a pedirle fuego a un desconocido.

"Claro que quizás terminemos teniendo aquí un 'fuego' de otra clase."

–Y… ¿ya está? –le preguntó Marco a la muchacha de negro–. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Tanto tiempo esperando, para luego pegarle un tiro así sin más? Dije que te ayudaría a enfrentarte a un fantasma de tu pasado, pero… francamente, me esperaba más de ti. Mucho más.

–Sigo sin entender por qué me estás apuntando –contestó Annie con una voz monótona que, en realidad, reflejaba tanta confusión como su rostro.

–Bueno… Sólo quería que me prestaras un poco de atención, antes de que hicieras algo de lo que luego te arrepentirías.

"Mira quién fue a hablar." Levi tuvo que esforzarse para no resoplar por la nariz.

El policía, con movimientos pausados, bajó su arma, la desamartilló cuidadosamente y luego volvió a guardarla en su funda.

Por un momento, Levi creyó que la imperial le pegaría un tiro a su compañero justo entonces… pero para su sorpresa, Annie consiguió ocultar de nuevo su confusión tras una máscara de perfecta indiferencia (que incluso él aprobaba a regañadientes), dejó de apuntar a Marco con su revólver y bajó el brazo… aunque sin llegar a guardar el arma.

Marco abrió los brazos desenfadadamente, con una sonrisa en los labios que también ocultaba algo… y aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos castaños.

–Vamos –continuó hablando, tranquilo en apariencia–. No tienes miedo, de eso estoy seguro, por mucho que él sea un Ackerman. La élite de la élite… ¿De verdad que no tienes curiosidad por ver quién de los dos ganaría, en un enfrentamiento a la antigua usanza? No encuentras un desafío como éste, a tu altura, todos los días…

"Espero que lo de la 'altura' no haya ido con segundas," gruñó Levi para sus adentros.

Y de nuevo tuvo un mal presentimiento, o incluso algo peor: la certeza de que aquella sonrisa, aquel brillo, revelaban en el fondo una cualidad siniestra.

"Marco _Bott_… ¿Qué estás viendo en realidad, con esos ojos?"

Le pareció que incluso la imperial temblaba un instante, como sintiendo un escalofrío.

En cuanto a Petra… Levi suspiró, resignado. No le costaba ver que, en aquellas circunstancias, su compañera seguía siendo un caso perdido. Incluso a él le estaba costando mantenerse entero, de una pieza, en aquel extraño torbellino de locura y misterios; sin olvidarse, además, del enfrentamiento entre su furia ardiente y el odio gélido de la perra imperial.

Por no hablar de las respuestas que había en el aire, a preguntas que él preferiría que quedaran sin contestar; algo más sobre lo que no tenía control alguno.

Y entonces, en la tensa calma nocturna, sonó otra vez la voz del muchacho, pero distinta. Y supo que no se había equivocado, al adivinar en él un fondo siniestro, un lado oscuro quizás… que ahora se hizo claramente visible.

–Además, si lo que quieres es hacerle daño a _ella_, dispararle sería demasiado sencillo. No, Annie, destrúyele a _él _antes… y ella sufrirá cada golpe, todo ese dolor, multiplicado por diez.

Lentamente, Levi fue girando la cabeza y fijó su mirada sobre aquel maníaco… y éste de repente se volvió hacia él, sonriendo con amabilidad; de nuevo, una persona completamente distinta.

"En serio, ¿_quién eres_?"

–Creo que está usted pensando… en tomarme como rehén –dijo Marco–. Usarme de escudo humano, ¿verdad? Y funcionaría en otras circunstancias, seguro. Pero no con Annie, ¡qué va! Ella aprovecharía la excusa para dejarme como un colador, ganas no le faltan.

–Me pregunto por qué será… –replicó Levi, con un tono que rezumaba sarcasmo.

–Bueno, en realidad ella está siempre enfadada… aunque normalmente no se le nota tanto.

El legionario volvió a mirar a la rubia vestida de negro, que ahora le examinaba a él con atención, midiéndole, valorándole…

–¿Tan buena eres? –le preguntó Levi, en voz baja pero perfectamente audible–. Permíteme que lo dude. Esta noche nos habremos cargado lo menos a cincuenta compañeros vuestros… Si fueras tan buena, habrías hecho algo para evitarlo, ¿no?

Se oyó el chasquido de alguien apretando con fuerza los dientes. Annie frunció el ceño; su máscara estoica se quebró por un instante y en sus ojos volvió a brillar un fuego helado, una silenciosa promesa de muerte, esta vez específicamente para el Capitán. Al su lado, Petra tembló todavía más; no dijo nada, pero casi le pareció oír su voz… "No la provoques."

–En concreto, Annie es la mejor de nuestra unidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo –explicó Marco en lugar de su compañera, con lo que parecía orgullo en su voz, incluso admiración–. El problema es que, en esta época, con tantas armas de fuego, ya apenas hay oportunidades para decidir las cosas a la antigua usanza.

"Y lo dice en serio… pero incluso a mí me tienta ya la idea. Si tan decidido está, a ponerme en bandeja la oportunidad de partirle el cuello a la zorra ésa, pues tendré que aprovecharla."

Le dio a Petra un último apretón en el hombro, tratando de transmitirle parte de su determinación; querría poder rescatarla de la temible pesadilla en la que parecía estar atrapada, fuera cual fuese.

"Y por qué tanto odio… contra ella, específicamente."

Dejó caer lentamente al suelo la mochila medio vacía; luego se quitó la capa con la que habían estado cubriéndose los dos y se la colocó con cuidado a su legionaria. A través de la tela, le pareció sentir que el cuerpecillo de ella ya no temblaba tanto.

"Eso está bien."

–Cuídamela mientras soluciono esto, ¿de acuerdo? –susurró.

Petra asintió, de manera apenas perceptible; pero ya era una reacción, y él se quedó más tranquilo.

No tardó mucho en apartarse de ella; sobre todo, para que la imperial siguiera fijándose en él y no en la legionaria. Sin la mochila ni la capa, se sentía más ligero, listo para salir disparado como una bala contra su rival en cualquier momento. Avanzó algunos pasos hacia Annie, con lentitud; la perra todavía le miraba como dudando, con la pistola en la mano pero sin apuntarla contra él.

Petra se había quedado atrás, aparte, como olvidada por los imperiales (para gran alegría de Levi). Marco también avanzaba lentamente hacia su compañera, mirándola, con aquel extraño empeño en atraer su atención.

–Es decir –continuó el moreno pecoso, con el mismo tono de admiración y los ojos brillantes–, Annie es Annie… y además de eso, es una Leonhart. Oye Annie, ¿puedo revelarle a nuestro enemigo jurado los secretos ancestrales de tu línea de sangre, o prefieres que se lleve la sorpresa?

La rubia vestida de negro le echó a su compañero otra "mirada de la muerte" de las suyas; aun así, Levi se sintió especialmente alerta. Detrás de él, le pareció oír que Petra ahogaba una exclamación; él supuso que ella seguía temiendo que la zorra imperial explotase en cualquier momento.

"Así que Leonhart… Extraño, el apellido me suena pero no demasiado. Si es una familia tan importante, ¿no deberíamos saber más? No recuerdo que hubiera información sobre ellos, en los dossieres que nos pasaba Erwin."

–Je je, tomaré eso como un "no" –Marco no parecía desanimarse ante nada; luego miró de reojo al Capitán–. Sin embargo… Sé que usted sabe quién soy yo, qué significa mi apellido, pero por su expresión de ahora… ¿No ha oído usted hablar antes de los Leonhart? ¿El nombre "Leona Negra" no le dice nada?

–¿Acaso debería? –contestó Levi con tono despectivo, sin dejar de mirar a la imperial, atrayendo sobre sí su mirada fulminante; ya no sentía sus efectos con tanta intensidad, debía de estar acostumbrándose.

Y aunque ella estuviera armada y él no, ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder lanzarse sobre su enemiga… y estrangularla.

Una parte de él disfrutó con esa idea; la otra, se sintió horrorizada sólo de pensar en ello. Miró con recelo a Marco; empezaba a temer que su locura fuera contagiosa.

–Sólo le diré, Capitán, que ella es _mu__y_ fuerte… mucho más de lo que aparenta, sobre todo en una noche como ésta, en un sitio como éste. Le sugiero que no se contenga.

–No me hacen falta tus consejos de mierda –replicó Levi, aunque su tono era neutro.

Y fue entonces cuando Annie decidió volver a intervenir.

–No lo entiendo, Marco… –movió la mano con que sostenía la pistola, sin apuntar a nadie en concreto, abarcando con el gesto todo lo que les rodeaba– ¿Por qué tanto empeño… en _esto_?

–Sabes, tienes razón… –contestó el chico, sin dejar de acercarse a ella–. No es sólo porque "dispararle y ya está" sería una decepción. Tampoco se trata de que hagas sufrir a nadie. En realidad…

El muchacho había llegado hasta su compañera; ésta le observaba atentamente, con la pistola todavía en la mano derecha. Clavaba en él sus ojos helados, pero su rostro traicionaba duda.

–En realidad qué, Marco –exigió.

–Quiero verte luchar –contestó él.

Algo en su tono, en la forma en que lo dijo, hizo que las palabras pareciesen tener un significado completamente distinto. Annie también se dio cuenta; por un instante, apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

"Por qué no os vais a una posada," bromeó Levi para su adentros.

La reacción de la imperial fue mejor de lo que habría cabido esperar; con tranquilidad, enfundó el revólver y le pasó el cinto con el arma y la munición a su compañero, sin dejar de mirarle.

"Bien, tú sigue centrada en él y olvídate de lo demás."

Quizás habría sido un buen momento, para salir corriendo de allí con Petra y olvidarse de todo, tratar de perderle la pista a sus perseguidores… pero ahora a él también le picaba la curiosidad; quería saber cómo sería un combate contra aquella mujer, a la que guardaba una ira y un rencor difíciles de acumular contra alguien en una sola vida.

"Leonhart, Leona Negra… Nada, no me suena, no tanto como lo de Bott antes. Qué extraño. Si los de esa línea de sangre son 'personas de interés', ¿por qué el Imperio no lo aprovecha como propaganda? O quizás pretenden tratarlo como un 'arma secreta'… Hum, ¿tan secreta que ni siquiera Erwin sabe de esto? O puede que sí lo sepa, pero entonces… ¿Por qué nos ocultaría esa información?"

Por otro lado solía decirse que, para conocer verdaderamente a alguien, tenías que luchar contra él… o ella; quizás, combatiendo contra una Leonhart, podría averiguar más cosas sobre esa familia y su línea de sangre, obtener respuestas… aunque quizás debería temer algunas de ellas.

Annie también había entregado a su compañero el rifle y la mochila. Luego Marco se la quedó mirando un rato; ella enarcó una ceja, luego suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final le pasó al chico una bayoneta que tenía guardada.

–Sabes perfectamente que no te va a hacer falta –la animó el joven–. En una noche como ésta, en este lugar… aquí hay _poder_. –Marco sonrió de nuevo, de esa manera tan inquietante, con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos–. ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades? –Bott negó con la cabeza antes de que ella pudiera contestar–. No, Annie, no… Me refiero a tus _otras_ habilidades.

Levi volvió a sentir aquel temor… más que un mal presentimiento, era como si ya hubiera ocurrido algo terrible, aunque él prefiriese ignorarlo; algo que no se podía explicar con las reglas de siempre, porque aquella noche se estaban aplicando otras completamente distintas. Pero esas dudas y temores volvieron a consumirse en el fuego de su determinación; el lema no oficial de la Legión era "¡adelante!" y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer él, por más que aquellas circunstancias fueran cada vez más extrañas.

Tenía que hacerlo, por él mismo y por ella. Nada le detendría.

–Levi –oyó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Casi saltó de la sorpresa, pero se controló y simplemente se dio la vuelta…

Petra estaba allí, a su lado.

La mujer que tenía enfrente, parecía ahora completamente distinta a la de hacía apenas unos instantes; si, seguía siendo ella, pero al mismo tiempo… era _más_.

Ya se había recuperado de aquel impacto gélido; ahora se mantenía erguida y sus cálidos ojos azules le contemplaban con serenidad. La capa de él, con la que ella se cubría, le daba un aire casi regio. Con movimientos pausados pero decididos, se quitó la venda que le cubría la frente y las sienes. Dejó caer la blanca tela, que fue arrastrada por una leve brisa como un pequeño dragón con vida propia. El viento agitó sus cabellos rubios…

Levi tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de las manchas que el combate había dejado en su uniforme, Petra en sí no tenía ni una sola marca, ni una sola herida. Después de aquel combate feroz, desesperado, casi inhumano, su piel brillaba a la luz de la luna como si fuese plata… y sin un solo rasguño. Ya sin la venda cubriéndole la cabeza, podía verlo con claridad.

Levi ignoró deliberadamente el hecho de que él mismo, e incluso su uniforme, habían salido bien parados de aquel temible enfrentamiento… _demasiado_.

Lo que ya no pudo ignorar, fue el notable parecido entre la legionaria Petra Ral y la policía Annie Leonhart. No la nariz, desde luego; pero el cabello, el color de los ojos, la altura, ciertas facciones… incluso un aura de poder, que emanaba de ellas en esa noche tan especial.

Sin embargo, donde Leonhart parecía ser capaz de estrujar su espíritu con un gigantesco puño de hielo, en cambio Petra era como un fuego cálido… que a él le daba la vida.

Aquella diferencia crucial se notaba, sobre todo, en sus ojos. Dos orbes azules, unas puertas gemelas al cielo, al paraíso. Aun siendo consciente de los dos imperiales que había a sus espaldas, Levi habría querido salvar la distancia que le separaba de ella y abrazarla… pero se conformó con verla ya recuperada, confiando incluso en sus posibilidades de salir de allí con buen pie.

Quiso creer que el fuego que sentía arder en su interior, había terminado alcanzando a Petra, animándola, como ella había hecho antes con él. Casi rió otra vez, al recordar lo que se le había escapado a su legionaria… "una sola carne"; quizás no tanto, pero sí era cierto que estaban juntos en aquello.

Eso era lo que más le motivaba ahora.

El tal Marco, aunque estuviera medio chiflado, parecía tener cierto sentido del honor, e incluso parecía capaz de influir en su peligrosa compañera; así que, si Levi conseguía derrotar a la Leona Negra en combate, quizás podrían terminar escapando de aquel bosque. Su instinto ya le advertía que era mala idea subestimar a su rival… y también otra cosa más, algo relacionado con Petra.

En ese momento, en sus cálidos ojos azules, había una inmensa tristeza, inconmensurable; también le pareció ver, en aquellos orbes de zafiro, compasión. "Una sola carne." Quizás no lo fueran, pero él casi podía sentir lo mismo que ella.

Y entonces lo supo. La respuesta que había tenido delante de él todo este tiempo; la que había querido ignorar. Volvió a sentir pánico, ante aquella revelación inevitable. ¿Por qué? ¿Era sólo eso… o había algo más? Una respuesta encadenada con otra… y la segunda sería mucho peor que la primera. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Lo sabían ya los imperiales? ¿Era él el único que todavía se resistía, que se negaba a reconocerlo?

En aquel instante, supo que ya no podía seguir ignorando esa verdad, no del todo; ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, su valor flaqueó y no fue capaz de hacerle frente directamente.

–Petra, di lo que tengas que decir… por favor –Levi habló en voz baja, con calma; pero en su tono había una nota de desesperación, similar a la de un náufrago que se aferrase a una tabla.

Esta vez, sería ella quien le rescatase a él… aunque todavía se negaba a reconocer de qué exactamente.

–Levi –susurró ella, dolida, pero sin dejar que ello hiciera mella en su determinación; decidida y al mismo tiempo dudando, como si no fuera capaz de decirlo todo… y temiendo que incluso sólo una parte de ese todo ya fuera más de lo que él pudiera soportar.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Por la forma en que a Levi se le erizaron los pelos de la nunca, supo que los dos policías estaban observándoles; pero a pesar de su situación, algunas cosas ya no admitían más demora. Ciertos secretos tenían que desvelarse de una vez.

–Levi –repitió Petra; oírla susurrar así su nombre le reconfortó–. Sé que tienes que luchar contra ella, pero por favor… no la mates.

–Por qué.

No fue una pregunta, ni una exigencia. Simplemente, era lo que debía decir en ese momento.

Silencio…

–Porque es mi hermana.

Silencio.

La vida, el tiempo, sus respiraciones… Todo parecía haberse detenido en aquella noche.

Y sin embargo… era inevitable.

"Mi verdadero apellido no es Ral," había dicho ella antes.

Esos parecidos… el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, incluso el cuerpecillo menudo pero rebosante de energía… y _poder_.

"¿…le revelo a nuestro enemigo jurado los secretos ancestrales de tu línea de sangre…?", había bromeado antes el policía imperial.

Salir ilesa de un combate a vida o muerte, sin un solo rasguño, a pesar de tanta sangre. ¿Dos balas, o tres, por la espalda? Pero Petra no tenía ni un sólo agujero.

Noche de luna llena en el Bosque Negro. Una fuerza que despertaba, se _desataba_, al darse las circunstancias apropiadas.

En realidad, tenía sentido. Petra, Annie… Ambas resplandecían a la luz de la luna.

Levi comenzó a flaquear… pero ella no. Ella se mantuvo firme por los dos; siguió mirándole, como de costumbre más preocupada por los demás que por sí misma. Él sonrió. "Típico de Petra." Incluso ahora, ella temía más por lo que él pudiera pensar, por si se consideraba traicionado de alguna forma; el Capitán supo que debía tranquilizarla inmediatamente.

–Petra Leonhart no suena mal del todo –contestó él con calidez, sin necesidad de fingir.

La leve sonrisa que fue apareciendo en el rostro de ella… era recompensa más que suficiente.

Pero todo eso acabó de repente.

De pronto, Levi se sintió como si un gigantesco puño invisible hubiera empezado a estrujar su cuerpo, arrebatándole todo el calor de sus miembros con aquel agarre gélido; como si la Muerte hubiera decidido venir al fin para cobrar su deuda, llevárselo… y _devorarlo_.

Lo que le permitió seguir consciente en aquel mundo fue el aplomo de Petra. Ella también debió de sentir aquel tremendo golpe de odio gélido, pero se mantuvo firme. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación y, también, con aquella compasión que él había visto antes.

Quien habló entonces no fue Petra.

–_No te atrevas_ –susurró una voz fría, como un puñal de hielo, cargada con aquel odio inconfundible.

Aquella voz, a espaldas de Levi, le atravesó como un disparo invisible… y pareció impactar de lleno en la legionaria. Petra siguió de pie, pero en su rostro se reflejó un dolor inconmensurable, un padecimiento atroz; tanto, que incluso Levi lo sintió, como si fuera el suyo propio. Parecía imposible que alguien pudiera…

–_Yo no tengo hermana. Mi hermana está muerta_.

No. Se había equivocado. No era imposible. Aquello, aquello era mucho más cruel y dolía mucho más. Para Petra, debía de ser un sufrimiento indescriptible; no se había podido contener más, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar las lágrimas…

Y Levi experimentó, una vez más, sentimientos encontrados; un torbellino de emociones cruzadas que, en cualquier momento, estallaría arrasándolo todo a su paso.

Se dio la vuelta. Fulminó con la mirada a la zorra imperial, que se había atrevido a hablarse así a _su_ Petra.

Annie no sonreía; tampoco mostraba una actitud condescendiente. Le había entregado las armas a su compañero. Marco se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y, discretamente, se había ido echando para atrás, tragando saliva y con cara de circunstancias; era normal que no quisiera estar en medio, cuando aquellos dos titanes chocasen.

La perra imperial había abandonado ya toda pretensión de indiferencia, de que el asunto no iba con ella. Su diminuto cuerpo parecía temblar, como tratando de contener una energía que excedía aquellos límites… y algo parecido le pasaba a Levi; todo ese dolor que acababa de sentir, como algo físico, se había transformado en otra cosa bien distinta.

Antes había creído que estaba verdaderamente furioso, que era imposible estarlo más…

Se equivocaba.

_Ahora_ estaba furioso.

Como fuego líquido que recorría sus venas; como si cada músculo, cada nervio, ardiese con llamas de energía pura. Como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran por completo centradas en un solo objetivo, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Su objetivo era matar a Annie Leonhart.

Petra tuvo el buen sentido de retroceder un par de pasos, de no insistir, no intervenir; se dio cuenta de que esa fuerza que se había desatado, ya no se podía controlar.

Y después de eso… para Levi ya no existió nada más. Annie y él, solos, en aquel bosque. Uno de los dos terminaría muerto. _Lo supo_. Nada podría evitarlo.

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre ellos. No se oía ni un ruido…

Y entonces Levi salió disparado contra la imperial.

Aquel primer salto con que se impulsó, fue tan potente que le extrañó que el suelo no cediera bajo sus pies; apenas quedaron unas huellas en la nieve.

Con gran satisfacción, pudo ver que en el rostro de Annie aparecía otra expresión completamente distinta: _miedo_. Prácticamente podía olerlo… y le encantaba.

Despertaron todos sus instintos; se dispuso a poner en práctica, sin pensar apenas, todo lo aprendido en años de combates. Técnica y experiencia, intuición y conocimiento, talento natural y entrenamiento continuo… todo ello le convertía en la máquina de matar definitiva.

Mientras surcaba el aire, con los cabellos negros agitados por el viento y el pañuelo blanco revoloteando en su cuello, justo antes del impacto, aquel proyectil humano se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Annie estaba sonriendo.

Era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

Sólo pudo intuir que, en el fondo, ella estaba deseando librar aquel combate tanto como él.

El odio gélido de ella, contra la furia ardiente de él. Un infierno de hielo, contra otro de fuego.

Dos Muertes enfrentadas entre sí.

El Capitán saltó hacia Annie y le lanzó una poderosa patada voladora que le habría reventado la cabeza… si no fuera porque la imperial se apartó justo a tiempo, echándose a un lado, mientras abría considerablemente los ojos, sin perder del todo aquella sonrisa suya.

Levi moderó la fuerza de su ataque, de modo que cuando topó contra el tronco de un pino, no lo golpeó sino que lo usó como apoyo, cambiando en apenas un instante de dirección y volviendo a lanzarse desde allí, impulsándose con las piernas, de nuevo volando hacia su rival.

Atacó con una feroz patada descendente que habría acabado con cualquiera, pero ella volvió a echarse a un lado… Entonces, él se apoyó con los brazos en el suelo y giró las piernas en un potente barrido que debería haber dado con Annie en el suelo, pero tampoco hubo manera; ella volvió a dar un salto por encima de sus piernas… y luego le lanzó una poderosa patada al Capitán.

Levi tuvo que rodar hacia delante, por debajo de ella, para esquivar el golpe; poco le faltó, para recibirlo de lleno en toda la cara. Se incorporó enseguida, encarando a su rival… No sudaban todavía, ni siquiera respiraban con demasiada agitación. Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima al otro.

–¿Ya está? Qué poco aguante… –bromeó ella, con esa sombra de sonrisa en los labios y un brillo bastante animado en sus ojos azules.

–Tsk –replicó el Capitán–. La niñata de mierda hace chistes de niñata de mierda, vaya sorpresa.

Ella contestó a eso… pero no con palabras; dio un salto, giró sobre sí misma y lanzó una patada que le habría destrozado el pecho si Levi no se hubiera echado para atrás. Se preparó para contraatacar con un puñetazo… pero tuvo que rectificar en el último momento, dando otro salto hacia atrás y esquivando por un pelo la coz que le soltó Annie al tocar tierra.

Levi se quedó en su posición, pero ella todavía lanzó otra patada giratoria, antes de volver a incorporarse y mirarle de frente, con los brazos colocados en una guardia alta a ambos lados de la cabeza, los puños cerrados… Un arma lista para dispararse contra él en cualquier momento.

El legionario se preguntaba cómo _tocar_ siquiera a alguien así.

Y eso, a pesar de que se sentía mejor que nunca, animado por el frenesí del combate; no estaba seguro de haber librado antes uno semejante en toda su vida. Y aunque él se notaba más rápido y más fuerte, ella también lo era… Quien consiguiera dar el primer golpe, seguramente ganaría; o más bien, perdería quien cometiese el primer error.

Fuego contra Hielo. Uniforme verde contra uniforme negro. Ojos grises metálicos, clavados en orbes de zafiro, no menos implacables; y sin embargo… con el cabello rubio así suelto, el parecido con Petra… Levi se permitió sentir un escalofrío.

Ella aprovechó su supuesto momento de debilidad y se lanzó contra él.

A Levi casi se le escapó una sonrisa. Casi.

"Ha sido echar el cebo y ella ha picado rápido…"

Annie fue a darle un puñetazo, pero él estaba preparado y se echó a un lado con rapidez, listo para…

Entonces ella, con un solo movimiento fluido y más veloz aún, convirtió aquel puñetazo en un codazo, cambió de dirección y…

Todo lo que pudo hacer Levi fue retroceder a tiempo para no recibir de lleno el impacto; pero sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con una maza justo en la frente.

Retrocedió varios pasos y aumentó la distancia, meneando la cabeza para despejarse. Ella había visto su amago y había respondido con otro… Tragó saliva; iba a ser difícil. Y eso que se había apartado un poco; si no hubiera retrocedido a tiempo para aminorar el impacto…

…podría haber muerto.

Annie le observaba, otra vez con aquella guardia alta suya, que parecía ser su postura característica; tener así los brazos le permitía responder con rapidez a cualquier movimiento, atacando o defendiendo según fuera más conveniente.

"Quizás me estoy complicando demasiado."

–En realidad, es muy sencillo –susurró él casi con maldad, sonriendo levemente, mientras usaba las palabras de ella.

Annie enarcó una ceja, pero no tuvo tiempo para más; Levi se lanzó a por la imperial, amagando con lo que parecía ser un ataque frontal directo…

…y que al final resultó ser un ataque frontal directo.

Aquello no era un hombre. Era un torbellino de piernas que habría triturado cualquier cosa en su camino. Cualquier cosa… pero no a Annie.

Una, dos, tres patadas le dio el Capitán, tan rápidamente que parecieron una sola, elevándose cada vez más en el aire… donde luego giró sobre sí mismo; una hazaña casi imposible para quien no fuera él, con una elegancia más propia de un acróbata que de alguien capaz de matar con un solo golpe. Esa última patada podría haber derribado un árbol…

…pero Annie ni siquiera pestañeó.

La rubia había captado enseguida la situación: Levi se había abalanzado sobre ella con demasiada rapidez como para esquivar, demasiada fuerza como para controlarla y volverla contra él usando alguna llave o proyección. Así que ella también se limitó a hacer "lo más sencillo": bloquear aquellos golpes demoledores, uno detrás de otro.

Y lo peor fue que, ya de nuevo en el suelo, retirándose a una distancia prudencial, el Capitán se dio cuenta de que, si no fuera por aquella energía que animaba su cuerpo, aquel fuego que rugía en su interior… él se habría destrozado al chocar contra aquella defensa inquebrantable.

Los brazos de su rival parecían de hierro…

Pero cuando Levi se incorporó y volvió a mirarla con atención… se le paró el corazón.

Hierro no. _H__ielo_.

Las manos de Annie, y por extensión sus brazos debajo de las mangas de su uniforme, estaban recubiertas de una fina capa azul cristalina; el humo que emanaba de aquella superficie color zafiro, revelaba que se trataba de _hielo_.

La chica había convertido su cuerpo, literalmente, en la mejor arma y la mejor defensa; si le daba a él un solo golpe…

Y entonces fue cuando se fijó en su cara.

Su disciplina, su veteranía y experiencia, fue lo que le permitió contener un grito de terror.

Porque en sus ojos azules, allí donde antes estaban sus irises, ahora ardía un fuego helado, resplandeciente, que prometía consumirle…

De nuevo le invadió la desesperación; todo ese temor, esa terrible certidumbre de que le aguardaba una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento a manos de aquella… _criatura_.

Se había equivocado. _Ése_ era su verdadero aspecto. Era la encarnación de la Muerte y había venido a por él.

Y cuando la vio sonreír aún más ampliamente, de veras creyó que aquellos dientes, aquellos labios, _devorarían_ su alma.

Lo que sintió con cada fibra de su ser, en ese momento, fue _desesperación_ en estado puro.

Y ella avanzó un paso, luego otro… El suelo vibraba bajo sus pies, el mundo temblaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Era una fuerza primigenia, gigantesca… que le _aplastaría_.

"¿Y Petra también es una Leonhart?", consiguió pensar Levi, en un breve instante de lucidez. "Porque nunca la he visto hacer algo así."

Y entonces… recordó.

Recordó que todo ese odio, ese poder, toda esa furia gélida, había ido dirigida en un principio a Petra.

Y supo que, si él fracasaba, su legionaria sufriría un destino mucho peor que el suyo.

La siniestra sonrisa de su temible enemiga no dejaba lugar a dudas… y ella también se había dado cuenta. La sonrisa de Annie se hizo aún más amplia, el fuego azul en sus ojos más intenso…

Y Levi supo que se enfrentaba al Mal.

–Primero la desollaré viva, lentamente, poco a poco –susurró la Muerte–. Luego le iré arrancando los músculos, los tendones, uno por uno… naturalmente, trataré de dejar en su sitio los nervios. _Quiero que sufra_. Y ya lo creo que va a sufrir… Una vez, y otra, y otra… Y cuando me canse y haya tenido suficiente, _la devoraré viva_. Oh, pero todo eso es exactamente lo que te voy a hacer a ti, delante de ella, para que sufra todavía más –su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia–. ¡Será como matarla dos veces!

Y Levi supo que Annie sería capaz de hacerlo.

No fue "la gota que colmó el vaso".

Fue, más bien, un dique que se vino abajo de repente, un torrente de furia asesina y justa ira… que se abalanzó sobre aquel demonio de ojos azules.

Ya antes creía haberse sentido más rápido y más fuerte que cualquier otro día de su vida… y sin embargo, toda esa potencia palideció comparada con la que ahora recorría su cuerpo; nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Como si hubiera ido al infierno… y luego regresado al mundo de los vivos, cargando con ese fuego del que daría a probar a aquella _zorra_.

No gritó. Su silencio fue mucho más terrorífico que cualquier palabra.

El mundo tembló con el enfrentamiento entre aquellos dos colosos.

Como si dos dioses hubieran decidido resolver sus diferencias a puñetazo limpio…

No había nada más en el bosque. Sólo la luna, los pinos, la nieve… y ellos. Parecía increíble, tanta violencia y furia desatadas, en un lugar tan tranquilo.

Ya no se trataba de dar un primer y único golpe letal, esquivando los del otro… Cada uno estaba como poseído, repleto y al mismo tiempo consumido por aquellas energías desbordantes, que chocaban entre sí…

El Capitán lanzó una patada baja, casi un barrido, con una pierna; Annie respondió saltando y pegando una patada lateral, a la altura de la cabeza de él. Levi se protegió justo a tiempo con el codo y fue a aprovechar la apertura de ella para soltarle un directo en el pecho…

Ella fue más rápida. La palma extendida de su poderosa mano, cubierta con aquel fuego helado azul en estado sólido, se incrustó en su cara y le partió la nariz al Capitán.

Ese impacto habría bastado para matar a cualquier otra persona… normal; y sólo unos instantes antes, Levi habría quedado como mínimo aturdido… pero ya no. Era como si todo el dolor que hubiera podido sentir, lo hubiera dejado para más adelante; como si no le importase arder en el infierno, si al menos antes conseguía matar a la perra imperial y salvar a Petra.

Aceptó el dolor. No perdió ni un instante. Reaccionó casi a la velocidad del pensamiento.

Antes de que Annie pudiera retirar su mano, Levi la mordió.

Sus dientes no atravesaron aquella coraza gélida que parecía recubrir su piel, sintió un dolor punzante por aquel frío… pero ni pretendía lo primero, ni le detuvo lo segundo.

Conectó un directo con la cara de Annie, le alcanzó de lleno… y algo más.

Él supuso que ella podría proteger cualquier parte de su cuerpo de la misma manera, recubriendo su piel con aquel cristal gélido…

Todas las partes de su cuerpo… menos una.

El Capitán Levi le destrozó los ojos a Annie Leonhart.

Notó como si le ardiera la mano… mientras él no dejaba de morder la de ella.

Después de aquel repugnante sonido, hubo un instante de silencio.

Luego ella… no gritó; un humano gritaría, pero lo que salió de su boca tenía más de animal que de humano. Fue una mezcla de aullido y rugido… y al mismo tiempo, algo completamente distinto, algo que no era de este mundo. Como el grito de un alma en pena, condenada a vagar por toda una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento.

Había creído que un sonido como ése prendería fuego al bosque, haría explotar los árboles en varios kilómetros a la redonda; pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

En cambio, fue como si la realidad temblase; como ondas en el agua tras el impacto de una piedra. Y Levi… él también tembló.

Sintió como si hubiera estallado en llamas. Retiró su mano, dejó de agarrar la de ella con los dientes; retrocedió un par de pasos, cayó rodilla a tierra mirando al suelo, sintiendo como que se moría… Como si un fuego distinto al de su ira le estuviera consumiendo ahora; como si hubieran vertido sobre él metal al rojo vivo y aquella masa incandescente, como el magma de un volcán, estuviera destruyendo desde dentro cada célula, hasta no dejar nada y desaparecer por completo como si nunca hubiese existido.

Pero entonces recordó que eso sería lo que le pasaría a Petra si él dudaba y fallaba ahora; si no terminaba lo que había empezado…

Así que se lanzó a por Annie.

Ella se había llevado las manos a los ojos, en un acto reflejo…

Así que no pudo cubrirse del siguiente impacto. Ni siquiera lo vio venir.

El pie de él se estrelló contra la cara de ella en una patada voladora frontal. Un golpe, justo en la frente, que debería haberle licuado los sesos a cualquier otro… pero no a ella.

A pesar de todo, la imperial retrocedió con aquel fuerte impacto…

Y Levi cometió el error de confiarse.

Durante unas décimas de segundo, en vez de limitarse a actuar, pensó cuál sería la mejor manera de acabar con ella… la más dolorosa. Creía que Annie ya se había quedado ciega. Creía que él ya había ganado el combate.

Se equivocó.

Ella apartó las manos de la cara… y Levi se quedó paralizado de terror.

A pesar de toda la furia incandescente que ardía en su interior.

Lo supo. Estaba mirando a la Muerte a los ojos. Bailando con el diablo, a la luz de la luna, en aquel bosque nevado.

Donde antes había unos ojos, ahora brotaban llamas azules… como si esa energía gélida y cristalina de su interior, amenazara con desbordarse por aquellas cuencas y arrasarlo todo a su paso.

No sonreía. Más bien enseñaba los dientes en una mueca feroz, como la de una loba a punto de lanzar una dentellada con la que desgarrar la garganta a un rival.

En vez de eso, lo que ella lanzó fue su mano extendida, con la punta de los dedos por delante, como si de una estocada de espada se tratase…

Fue demasiado rápido. Levi no pudo esquivar, no pudo retroceder. Sí consiguió, en el último momento, atrapar aquella cuchilla afilada entre sus propias manos… pero esos dedos atravesaron su uniforme, la piel de su pecho, desgarraron su carne y buscaron con ahínco su corazón para arrancárselo.

A través de aquella herida, mientras sujetaba aquella mano para evitar la muerte, Levi sintió frío… frío en sus propias manos, en su pecho, que iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo; invadiendo todos sus miembros, arrebatándole todo el calor y la vida… hasta perder su alma.

Y perder a Petra.

Pero no iba a permitirlo. Simplemente no era una posibilidad.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, Levi apartó aquel puñal de hielo antes de que terminase de perforarle el pecho; consiguió echarlo a un lado y, mientras lo hizo, sintió el dolor llameante y gélido al mismo tiempo, conforme aquella cuchilla de carne y hueso rasgaba su uniforme y cortaba su pecho, aun sin llegar a alcanzar órganos vitales.

Con aquel agarre, los dos estaban bastante cerca… Quizás no había espacio para dar patadas, pero sí algún rodillazo; y él estaba usando dos manos para apartar la de ella, que todavía tenía una libre.

Antes de que Annie intentara atravesarle de nuevo, Levi cerró con rapidez aquella distancia escasa, para evitar que ella le atacase donde tenía ventaja; con el impulso que obtuvo al lanzarse hacia delante, el legionario le metió a la imperial un formidable cabezazo.

Quizás, si le hubiera dado en su gran nariz, habría sido ella la que le habría atravesado a él; pero el fortísimo impacto alcanzó a Annie justo en la boca.

Se escuchó un temible chasquido, no supo si le había roto sólo algunos dientes o toda la mandíbula… pero el rostro de ella se vio cruzado por el dolor y el aturdimiento durante unos instantes.

Levi aprovechó esa oportunidad.

Sus golpes sólo le permitirían ganar tiempo para retrasar lo inevitable; ella podía absorberlos, uno tras otro…

Pero incluso una zorra infernal necesitaría respirar.

Así que soltó la mano de ella y, con las dos suyas, con una fuerza sobrehumana cargada con todo el fuego de su odio hacia quien había prometido torturar y matar a su Petra… Levi agarró del cuello a Annie y la levantó en el aire, separándola del suelo; casi la estampó contra un árbol, pero se contuvo… no quería darle ningún punto de apoyo.

Empezó a apretar. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Con cualquier otra persona, aquella presa demoledora habría quebrado su cuello, aplastado su tráquea o incluso separado la cabeza del resto del cuerpo… pero no con ella; debajo de sus manos, en su piel, podía sentir la fría mordedura de aquella capa protectora de hielo, que ahora recubría su cuello.

Pero, aun así, ella no podía respirar.

Era extraño… El fuego azul todavía estaba allí, pero volvía a tener sus ojos… ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación? ¿O se le habían regenerado en apenas unos instantes? Debía ser uno de los poderes de los Leonhart.

–Adelante, muéstrame tu poder… –susurró él, con maldad; una sonrisa feroz, diabólica, en sus labios–. Muéstrame cuánto puede aguantar una Leonhart sin respirar.

Los ojos de ella comenzaban a darse cuenta de la situación… ojos asustados de una muchacha que acababa de enterarse de que iba a morir; la mirada implacable de acero de Levi, no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Naturalmente, ella se resistió… pero ahí fue donde el Capitán aprovechó al máximo aquella diferencia de diez centímetros de altura. Sin dejar de estrangularla, extendió los brazos y la levantó todo lo que pudo para que ella no pudiera alcanzarle…

Sus ojos azules brillaban cada vez más con un fuego distinto: miedo a la muerte. El sudor hacía que los cabellos rubios se le pegasen al cráneo como un casco dorado. Por la nariz resoplaba con fuerza, malgastando el poco aire que le quedaba… la boca ensangrentada, entreabierta en un grito de desesperación que no llegaba a salir de su garganta; no podía…

Siguió resistiéndose. Siguió sin servir de nada.

Como si estuviera concentrando todas sus fuerzas en el cuello para que no se lo partieran, o como si hubiera empezado a dudar en aquel instante decisivo, sus brazos y piernas ya no resultaban tan letales. Sin apoyo alguno, sostenida en el aire y sin poder respirar, sus patadas dolían pero no eran ya tan demoledoras como antes; Levi temblaba todavía con cada impacto, y a veces creía oír un crujido, pero no aflojó su presa.

Annie trató de golpear luego con los puños, pero esa pequeña diferencia de altura parecía hacerse abismal ahora; suspendida en el aire, sus impactos ya no tenían tanta fuerza.

Cada vez más pálida, cada vez más asustada… el color abandonaba su rostro, su vida se extinguía…

Levi siguió apretando, sin aflojar su presa.

Cada patada le dolía; cada puñetazo, cada golpe, cada arañazo en sus brazos y en su cara, los sentía _tanto_… pero la idea de que le estaba causando a ella, a esa aspirante a asesina fratricida, tanto o más dolor… reforzaba su determinación, le animaba a continuar… Como si la vida que se iba extinguiendo en ella, en realidad, él se la estuviera arrebatando para añadirla a la suya propia.

Una parte de él creyó que nunca se había sentido mejor. La otra parte tembló ante aquella idea…

Pero Levi siguió apretando.

Cuando Annie, en el que quizás fuese uno de sus últimos esfuerzos, le escupió en la cara… sintió que le quemaba, como si fuese ácido. Pero siguió estrangulándola, sin dejar de mirarla.

Sólo podía oír un latido, una respiración… ¿Era la suya propia o la de ella? Estrangular a alguien era una acción bastante personal, bastante… íntima.

No hubo nada más que decir, nada más que hacer. Simplemente el silencio, sólo roto por gemidos ahogados de agonía, gruñidos furiosos, rechinar de dientes y el resuello de unos pulmones que ardían por la falta de oxígeno. Una persona estaba matando a otra; una seguía con su presa implacable y no cedía, la otra se movía cada vez menos…

Como si no hubiese, para esas dos personas, nada más en el mundo.

Pero el mundo no se había olvidado de ellos.

Por eso Levi se sorprendió cuando notó el frío acero del cañón de un revólver apuntado contra su sien, justo detrás de la oreja.

Desconcertado, giró la cabeza…

Petra estaba apuntándole con un arma. Ella. A él.

Marco, que era quien se la había dado, estaba a su lado, con una cuidada expresión neutra.

La legionaria tenía la cara más triste, más apenada, que Levi hubiera visto jamás. Los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, con surcos resecos en las mejillas por las que habían caído antes. Ella negaba suavemente con la cabeza, de forma apenas perceptible.

–Me lo prometiste –susurró.

Y al oír su voz, Levi supo que ella, como antes el imperial con su compañera, sólo quería atraer su atención… no sería capaz de dispararle. Ella debió de verlo también… bajó el arma, luego la dejó caer al suelo, como si le quemara. Marco la recogió con rapidez y la sostuvo en la mano, sopesándola, como tratando de decidir… luego miró a Annie.

Naturalmente, Levi no había dejado de apretar. La imperial se movía cada vez menos; ella sólo tenía ojos para el Capitán… Sus orbes azules, implacables, llenos de odio hasta el último momento, todo para él, ignorando a Petra… quizás ya ni siquiera podía verla.

–Me lo prometiste –repitió en voz baja la legionaria.

–No te prometí una mierda –gruñó Levi; la ira que abrasaba su interior amenazaba con desbordarse y arrasarlo todo a su alrededor.

–Levi, es mi _hermana _–suplicó Petra.

–La misma que dijo que estabas muerta para ella… que luego te torturaría y te mataría… ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que ha dicho? –replicó el Capitán, exasperado.

–Levi, por favor…

–¿De verdad quieres que la suelte? ¿Para que en cuanto se recupere te pegue una puñalada por la espalda? Nada, ¿me oyes?, _nada_ justifica que…

Y entonces oyó un chasquido con el que ya estaba bien familiarizado. Dejó de hablar y giró la cabeza.

Marco estaba apuntándole ahora a él con el revólver; lo sostenía a apenas unos centímetros de la cara de Levi.

–¿En serio? –Levi se recuperó de su estupor y tuvo que esforzarse para no reír, despectivo–. ¿Ahora si vas a disparar…?

El muchacho imperial no sonreía, pero sus ojos castaños… mostraban demasiadas cosas a la vez; brillaban con pánico sobrecogedor, determinación suicida… y algo de alegría siniestra, casi alivio, como quien por fin ha tomado una decisión difícil y siente como que se ha quitado un peso de encima.

A su lado, extrañamente, Petra parecía más bien… ¿resignada? Algo no encajaba.

–No se ha dado usted todavía cuenta, ¿verdad Capitán? –preguntó Marco, cortés, serio.

Levi se le quedó mirando, con cara de "¿pero de qué estás hablando?"… Seguía estrangulando a Annie y, por mucho aguante que tuviese la chica, ya apenas se movía.

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones –Marco tragó saliva–. Que conste que yo… esto es sólo…

–Aclárate de una vez, maldito imbécil –espetó Levi, consumido cada vez más por su ira–. ¿Vas a pegarme un tiro o no? Si sí, hazlo de una puta vez. Si no, aparta ese trasto de mi cara, mientras termino de cargarme a la zorra de tu novia, ¿quieres? Si tuvieras cojones, ya me habrías matado.

El imperial sonrió con lo que parecía tristeza, resignación… Como Petra. Como si los dos se hubieran dado cuenta, supieran…

El mal presentimiento, la aprensión, volvieron con fuerzas redobladas… pero Levi dejó que ardiesen en el fuego de su ira. No se detuvo. No quería.

–Es lo que intento explicar, Capitán –siguió el muchacho–. Yo, a usted, no puedo matarle. Ya no.

La incredulidad, el temor, el miedo… Tantas emociones… Daba lo mismo: todas ardieron. Las palabras, por sí solas, ya no podían hacerle ningún efecto.

Así que Marco apretó el gatillo.

El silencio de la noche fue quebrado por la detonación.

La bala atravesó limpiamente su cabeza.

Pero el chico tenía razón.

Levi no podía morir dos veces.


	6. Despedidas (1 de 2)

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

AVISO LEGAL – Ver capítulos anteriores.

_NOTA DEL AUTOR – Camaradas, ya hemos llegado al final._

_Ha sido un honor, un privilegio, compartir este camino con ustedes._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Espero haberle hecho justicia a estos personajes._

_Puede que no sea el final que se merecerían, pero es el mejor que podían conseguir, dadas las circunstancias._

_Comentarios, críticas, etcétera, ya saben que suelo contestarlas todas por PM. Me han servido para darle más solidez a esta historia, cuidar detalles que quizás en otro caso habrían quedado más flojos. Y recuerden: siempre son bienvenidos al foro Cuartel General de Trost._

_Ya es la hora. Empecemos con las despedidas._

_Hasta pronto._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6 – DESPEDIDAS – PRIMERA PARTE**

[Publicado originalmente el 18 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 10.510 palabras.]

* * *

El Capitán Levi no vio la vida pasar delante de sus ojos. No toda su vida, al menos.

En vez de eso, recordó un momento muy concreto. Casi fue como si volviera a estar allí.

De nuevo, en aquella cabaña.

Ese maldito lugar en el que había perdido a sus hombres, sus camaradas… sus amigos.

Tanta muerte, en un lugar tan pequeño.

Gunther, el primero en caer; luego todos los policías que estaban esperando emboscados dentro; después Auruo, y Eld, y el bastardo de Kenny…

Petra Ral no. Ella no cayó.

"Espera… No es Ral, ¿verdad? Al menos, no sólo."

En aquel entonces, no lo sabía… y poco le habría importado.

Lo importante era que ella pudiera escapar de allí. Si mataban al Carnicero y luego morían todos, sería como si nada tuviera sentido; pero si ella conseguía salir de allí, si Petra sobrevivía… entonces a él no le importaba morir.

Levi prefería abandonar ese mundo, sabiendo que en él quedaba algo _bueno_… por lo que merecía la pena luchar hasta el final.

Mucha gente había muerto en aquella cabaña; muchas armas, que ya nadie usaría… Así que, cuando Petra cumplió su orden y se lanzó al escape, él le dio un buen uso a todo ese material; rifles y pistolas, municiones y granadas, no desaprovechó nada.

Primero disparó a los enemigos que se interponían en el camino de la legionaria; cuando por fin desapareció entre los pinos del Bosque Negro, Levi sintió alivio… pero la batalla aún no había terminado.

Tenía que ganar tiempo. Él solo no podía derrotar a cien imperiales, pero sí podía "convencerles" de que sería mala idea intentar perseguirla.

Siguió disparando, saltando de una ventana a otra para cubrir todos los flancos, lanzando también granadas cuando algún grupo de temerarios se acercaba demasiado. Las balas surcaban el aire como si fueran granizo; no sabía cómo, pero casi podía _verlas, _como si él se moviera mucho más rápido o todo a su alrededor hubiera empezado a ir más lento.

Si le dieron alguna vez, ni siquiera lo notó; la adrenalina se encargó del resto.

Aquellas figuras negras seguían avanzando, implacables. No se detendrían hasta acabar con él, eso Levi ya lo había asumido; pero si conseguía entretenerles lo suficiente…

Ya no tiraba a matar, no necesariamente. Cuando podía, tiraba sólo a dar; por cada imperial herido, otros dos tendrían que encargarse luego de él… y así las posibilidades de Petra mejorarían considerablemente. Qué demonios, incluso las suyas propias mejoraban considerablemente.

Quizás, al final, él también podría escapar de allí…

Fue justo en ese momento cuando el paquete cayó dentro de la cabaña.

Más que oírlo, lo presintió. Después lo vio.

Dos bolsas atadas entre sí, repletas de granadas, que alguien había lanzado por otra de las ventanas.

Levi soltó su arma. Cogió el paquete. Se dispuso a devolvérselo a los imperiales…

Prácticamente no había perdido ni un instante; reaccionó con velocidad sobrehumana. Podría haberlo conseguido, fue muy rápido.

Pero no lo bastante.

Quien había lanzado el paquete, había quitado el seguro de varias granadas mucho antes.

Le explotó justo en la mano, cuando iba a tirarlo por una ventana.

La brutal explosión voló la cabaña por los aires. La metralla lo destrozó todo a su paso.

Lo último que vio Levi fue un intenso fogonazo. Lo último que sintió fue _dolor._

Después… nada.

Y sin embargo…

Si así había sido, si eso era lo que había ocurrido… ¿Por qué seguía allí?

Rodeado por aquella oscuridad, aquella nada, que iba convirtiéndose en parte de su ser. Ni vivo ni muerto. Perdidos sus sentidos, su noción del paso del tiempo, su percepción del espacio.

¿Qué era él? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué le esperaba?

Quizás el descanso eterno. El fin.

Se había acabado, entonces. El dolor, la guerra. Al menos, para él.

_Pero no para ella_.

Porque ése había sido su último pensamiento consciente, antes de que las llamas le consumiesen.

Una sola palabra. Una sola persona.

"Petra."

En aquella oscuridad, en aquella nada que le ofrecía descanso y paz, Levi recordó… que ella todavía seguía luchando; que todavía tenía una posibilidad.

Y entonces, de algún modo, _supo_… que Petra iba a morir.

Como si en aquel momento pudiera _ver_… que a ella no le aguardaba una sola muerte, sino varias en cascada; de modo que, aunque escapase de una, todavía caería en la siguiente.

La Muerte no era lo único que la esperaba. También vio dolor, un sufrimiento atroz…

Todo en él, cada fibra de su ser, se rebeló ante aquella idea.

¿Cómo podía descansar, olvidar, sabiendo lo que _iba_ a ocurrirle a ella?

Volvió a sentir el fuego, pero no el de la explosión; era el de su propia _ira_, que iba apoderándose de su espíritu, que no descansaría hasta haber cumplido la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Que, aunque él tuviese que morir, ella escaparía de aquel bosque. _Viviría_.

Y de algún modo, fue recuperando lentamente sus sentidos, la percepción de tener un cuerpo propio, con el que podía desplazarse por aquella nada, que iba cediendo y desvaneciéndose conforme él se acercaba de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Sin embargo, sólo su determinación y su furia no habrían bastado. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser noche de luna llena en el Bosque Negro. Hacía falta algo más… y ocurrió.

Un poder latente, inmenso, gigantesco… El poder de un ángel. De una diosa.

Una llamada de auxilio, de callada desesperación, aunque quien pedía ayuda no era consciente de ello. Un punto de referencia, un ancla, un lazo entre ambos mundos que le permitió regresar allí donde estaba la persona que más le necesitaba en ese momento.

Acudió a esa llamada que esperaba con ansia. Todavía no podía marchar al más allá, no sin haber resuelto antes aquel asunto pendiente.

Sin embargo, mucho se perdió en aquel traspaso. Regresar a una existencia con noción de espacio y tiempo, "aquí y ahora"… Olvidó, o más bien le fue imposible recordar, aquellos sucesos que había visto sin que hubieran ocurrido aún; otros sí tenían ese don, pero él no era uno de ellos.

Así que, cuando volvió a verse en el bosque nevado, rodeado por los pinos que brillaba a la luz de la luna como majestuosas columnas en el palacio de la naturaleza… no pudo recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí; y aunque hubiera podido, no habría querido hacerlo si eso le hubiese paralizado, impidiéndole hacer lo que _debía_ hacer.

A pesar de todo, lo intuyó; nunca dejó de hacerlo. Como un poso, un fondo, que a veces tomaba la forma de aquella aprensión gélida que le había estado invadiendo constantemente.

Esta vez sí recordó. Al fin y al cabo, esas cosas que había visto al principio, antes de que ocurrieran, ya habían pasado… al igual que el peligro.

Lo supo en ese mismo momento. Pudo respirar, tranquilo… Petra estaba a salvo.

Pero entonces, si ya había cumplido su misión… Levi todavía seguía allí.

¿Por qué?

Volvió al presente. Abrió los ojos.

En lo alto, pudo observar un cielo estrellado a través de las copas de los pinos nevados. La luna seguía derramando su generoso baño de plata. Todo tan tranquilo…

Debajo de él, podía sentir la nieve sobre la que estaba tumbado, de espaldas; pero no tenía frío.

Comprobó que podía mover los brazos y las piernas. Dejó escapar un suspiro…

"¿Es aire lo que respiro?"

Contempló la nubecilla de vaho que partió de sus labios; pequeña, tenue, más de lo que correspondía en una noche como ésa.

Entonces oyó una voz, ya casi la de un viejo conocido.

–Las señales siempre han estado ahí, para quien quería verlas.

En su campo visual apareció, de pie, cierto moreno pecoso con expresivos ojos castaños, al que ya iba comprendiendo algo mejor.

–No es sólo el vaho –continuó Marco, con aquella sonrisa suya, un poco incómoda–. Sus pisadas en la nieve también eran más ligeras, incluso su sombra a la luz de la luna es menos nítida –tragó saliva mientras se rascaba a la vez la nuca–. Y si uno le mira a usted fijamente durante un rato… se puede ver lo que hay al otro lado.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo. Le bastó levantar un poco la cabeza para comprobar que la terrible herida que tenía antes en su pecho había desaparecido; qué demonios, incluso su uniforme volvía a estar como nuevo. Y no notaba nada raro en la cara, a pesar del golpe que le había dado antes la otra… y del disparo.

–¿Cómo es que estamos teniendo esta conversación? –preguntó en voz baja pero clara, con tono neutro; no estaba seguro de si debería estar enfadado… el caso es que se sentía bien así, tumbado sobre la nieve.

–Se refiere usted a… –Bott no parecía muy seguro.

–Me refiero –le cortó Levi–, a que acabas de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. A bocajarro. Cojones, si hasta he sentido cómo me atravesaba la bala. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Un instante de silencio.

–Había llegado un punto en que las palabras ya no servían para nada –contestó el chico, como disculpándose pero no del todo–. Iba a cometer usted un error… del que se arrepentiría toda la eternidad. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Levi no se sentía culpable por haber intentado matar a Annie, ella le habría hecho a él lo mismo; pero sin toda esa rabia, sin toda esa ira, se sentía mejor.

–¿Cuánto llevo así? –preguntó en cambio.

–Dos minutos como mucho.

–Pareció más tiempo.

–La cosa cambia, ¿verdad? Cuando puedes ver lo que hay al otro lado…

–Chaval, no lo he visto. He estado allí.

Otro silencio prolongado.

–El caso es que… –continuó Marco dudando un poco–, es que ni siquiera debería de haber sentido usted la bala. Supongo que fue porque ella había tocado el arma antes.

–Ella… ¿Te refieres a…?

–Sólo quien le trajo a usted aquí podría hacerle algo… bueno, esa persona o alguien de su misma línea de sangre.

"Leonhart," pensó Levi para sus adentros; pero dejó esa idea para más adelante.

–Entonces, ¿podría matarte con mis propias manos y tú no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo? –bromeó el Capitán… pero no del todo; el chico, por toda contestación, tragó saliva pero no parecía ya tan asustado como al principio–. Oye, ¿desde cuándo supiste…?

–Pues… Ya antes de entrar en el bosque, había… _visto_ algo. Aunque en persona impresiona más. Creo que primero lo supe, pero no lo comprendí hasta más adelante. No sé si me explico…

–Al menos estarás contento, ¿no? Has podido ver a tu novia en acción. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

–Je, me recuerda usted a alguien… pero ya le digo que no se trataba de eso –replicó Marco, algo más irritado–. Sólo pretendía ayudar.

Esta vez fue el Capitán quien sintió que los rescoldos de su ira volvían a encenderse, mientras fruncía el ceño y fulminaba al otro con sus implacables ojos grises.

–Ayudar –repitió Levi, escéptico–. Parece que tu idea de "ayudar" es bastante peculiar, Bott. Primero convences a esa zorra infernal para ir detrás de nosotros. Luego le apuntas con una pistola. Después la animas a torturarnos a mi compañera y a mí… Por último, me has pegado un tiro. En la cabeza. _Cojones_.

Marco tembló con la última palabra, como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

–Al menos todos… o casi todos, seguimos vivos –contestó en voz baja, incómodo, apartando la mirada–. Incluso tenemos a alguien nuevo entre nosotros, no sé si se había dado usted cuenta…

"No me digas que ha venido otro imperial," gruñó el legionario para sus adentros mientras, esta vez sí, se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo y poder ver lo que tenía justo enfrente.

Se quedó quieto como una estatua.

Una muchachita rubia, con ojos azules, también sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol…

Por un momento, creyó que había retrocedido en el tiempo; que volvía a verla a _ella_ delante de él, rendida, a punto de abandonarse a lo que ella creía que era el ángel de la Muerte, que había venido a recogerla.

La expresión resignada de la persona que tenía ahora frente a él era similar, pero su uniforme negro, _y su nariz_, la distinguían claramente.

Además, había dos cosas bastante fuera de lo habitual, en Annie Leonhart.

Primero, esa expresión; como si aquel gigantesco glaciar de odio gélido se hubiera consumido en las llamas de su temible enfrentamiento. No era que sólo quedase de ella una cáscara vacía, sin vida; más bien lo contrario, fue como si debajo de todo aquel hielo desaparecido hubiera surgido, por fin, la verdadera Annie… una chiquilla, apenas una adolescente, arrojada a luchar en esa guerra eterna, sin que nadie se hubiera molestado en preguntarle antes qué le parecía todo aquello.

Tampoco había temor en esa expresión, más bien un cansancio extremo, se la veía exhausta; como si la intensidad del odio y el temor que había sentido antes, la hubiesen agotado y ya, simplemente, no fuera capaz de mostrar más emociones, al menos por el momento.

Levi se sintió culpable… pero sólo un poco. Aún tenía fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de todo lo que ella había dicho que les iba a hacer, casi alegremente. Al menos, sus heridas sí se habían curado por completo; incluso la sangre del brutal impacto en la boca había desaparecido… y sus ojos azules ya no ardían con aquel fuego helado, ni relucía en ellos el puñal gélido de su odio. Ya sólo eran los ojos de una chica normal.

"Puede que no matándola… tampoco se haya perdido gran cosa, la verdad."

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le sorprendió aún más; algo que tenía sentido y, aun así, impresionaba.

La Loba.

Aquel pelaje gris que relucía como plata a la luz de la luna, aquellos rasgos finos y delicados en un cuerpo enorme que contenía una fuerza capaz de convertir a otros depredadores en sus presas… y unos expresivos ojos azules, intensos y poderosos, como una encarnación de la naturaleza, mirándoles con atención.

La Loba estaba cruzada sobre las piernas de Annie, tumbada cuan larga era… y lo era bastante; casi tan grande al menos como la imperial. Las patas delanteras de la bestia descansaban plácidamente sobre la nieve; su majestuosa cabeza estaba a la altura del regazo de la chica, pero sin llegar a reposar en él, sino ligeramente erguida. Era la calma atenta de quien no tenía nada que temer, pero estaba dispuesta a reaccionar con rapidez implacable ante el primer imprevisto que surgiese.

Simplemente observaba a Levi, sin hostilidad manifiesta; ni plegaba las orejas, ni enseñaba los dientes, no hacia ni un solo ruido. En su cara había una expresión tranquila, una serenidad sorprendente, que además casi parecía contagiosa.

–Impresiona, ¿verdad? –comentó Marco admirado en voz baja, con respeto–. Incluso cuando no es la primera vez…

Annie, con la mirada ausente sin fijarla en nadie en concreto, tenía una mano sobre el lomo del animal y la otra sobre aquella poderosa cabeza; acariciaba a la bestia con suavidad, detrás de las orejas y por el cuello. La Loba parecía estar a gusto, o al menos no incómoda; algo en su actitud daba a entender que, si toleraba aquello, como cumpliendo con un deber, era porque la chica lo necesitaba.

Y entonces Levi se acordó de la otra persona que había querido acariciar antes al animal… la otra Leonhart. ¿Cómo era que no había pensado antes en ella? ¿Acaso la había olvidado? ¿O una parte de él quería apartarla deliberadamente de sus pensamientos?

El Capitán se incorporó del todo y se puso de pie, sin que la Loba le quitase la vista de encima. Annie estaba delante de él, Marco a su derecha, pero… ¿y Petra? Miró a su izquierda; nada. Miró detrás de él…

Allí estaba, a una distancia prudencial, recostada en la nieve con la espalda apoyada en otro árbol; la cabeza casi escondida entre los brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre las rodillas. La capa (su capa) cubría aquel cuerpecillo menudo y frágil… que sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, albergaba una fuerza y un poder difíciles de imaginar.

Levi oyó que Marco tomaba aire, como si fuese a empezar a hablar otra vez, a "ayudar" de nuevo. Bastó una sola mirada fulminante del Capitán para que el imperial se lo pensase dos veces y, al final, guardase silencio. Sin embargo, otra vez, sintió la necesidad de justificarse ante él, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

–Hay cosas que debe hacer uno mismo –le aclaró en un susurro–. No digo que no necesite ayuda, es que… Tengo que resolver yo esto.

El chico asintió, sin decir palabra. Levi fue avanzando lentamente hacia Petra, como temiendo espantarla si hacía movimientos bruscos. Cierto, le estaba dando la espalda a la zorra infernal que antes había intentado destruirles a los dos usando algún tipo de fuerza demoníaca; que ahora estuviera acariciando tranquilamente a aquella Loba, como una niña jugando con un cachorro, no borraba nada de lo anterior. Sin embargo, no iba a echarse ahora atrás sólo por eso; no después de haber regresado de entre los muertos, gracias a la sangre de una especie de hechiceras imperiales que corría por las venas de su compañera, cuyo verdadero apellido y origen había ignorado hasta hacía tan solo un momento…

Dejó de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, cuando notó que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas; y eso que ya se estaba acostumbrando, a los extraños misterios que podían tener lugar en el Bosque Negro, en una noche de luna llena.

Concentró sus pensamientos en Petra, que seguía en la misma posición, sin levantar la cabeza a pesar de que Levi ya se había acercado bastante. Desde que había oído por primera vez la voz de Annie, la legionaria apenas había sido capaz de reaccionar… quizás un poco hacia el final, pero aquella determinación parecía haberse evaporado ahora, sin dejar rastro. El pánico que ella había sentido en los peores momentos, había sido tan intenso que él también lo había sentido como suyo.

"Aunque supongo que eso se juntó con el hecho de saber, en el fondo, que yo ya estaba muerto… Es curioso, ahora que lo he aceptado, no me encuentro tan mal. Mejor que ella, en todo caso… Claro que también le influyó encontrarse de pronto con una hermana salida del infierno, dispuesta a torturarla y matarla. Tanto odio en alguien de la misma sangre… Lo de Kenny no cuenta, prácticamente no nos conocíamos. Quizás, si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias… Pero ya es tarde para eso. Además, cada uno reacciona de una manera distinta, en una situación límite."

Él, por ejemplo, se consideraba alguien pragmático. ¿Estaba muerto? Sí, pero al menos había podido regresar para ayudar a Petra, su legionaria, su compañera… su amiga.

"Ja, si me he convertido en un fantasma, vamos a tenerlo difícil para hacer algo más que cogernos de la mano," bromeó para sí con amargura.

Ella seguía sin mirarle, con la cabeza gacha. Levi no hizo nada; no creyó que fuese buena idea, tocarla justo en ese momento.

"Y el problema de Petra es que siempre se preocupa por los demás… _demasiado_. Estará atormentándose por lo que me ha pasado, pero yo ya me voy haciendo a la idea… ¿Acaso se siente culpable? Parece que me va a tocar otra vez quitarle esas tonterías de la cabeza…"

– Oye –se limitó a decir.

Aquello bastó para que Petra levantase lentamente la cabeza. La luna llena hizo brillar sus hermosos ojos azules… Sus mejillas, donde antes había surcos resecos, volvían a estar húmedas; sus cálidos orbes parecían repletos de lágrimas, a punto de desbordar. Esta vez fue Levi quien sintió un golpe, al verla en ese estado.

Se dio cuenta de que la situación era más grave de lo que creía; porque, aun siendo tan amable y cariñosa, Petra no era de las que se venían abajo fácilmente. Lo que él había pensado antes, sólo rozaba la superficie; dentro de aquella cabecita atormentada, debía de haber mucho más. Pero si él seguía allí, era precisamente para ayudarla, ¿verdad?, para salvarla… incluso de ella misma, de sus dudas y temores, de remordimientos que seguramente no venían al caso.

Supo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso; un solo paso en falso podía echarlo todo a perder, quebrarla y terminar lo que había empezado a hacer mella en Petra desde que se encontró con… su hermana. Como con una herida infectada, había que abrir y limpiar cuanto antes.

"Menos mal que a mí se me da bien limpiar."

Tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso, más sutil de lo habitual, con aquel frágil pajarillo; dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado. Trataría de cuidar sus palabras, de no ser tan brusco; pero por mucho que los muertos volvieran a la vida aquella noche, algunos milagros seguían estando fuera de su alcance.

–Petra – susurró con dulzura su nombre, sólo con eso ya pareció reconfortarla; él también se sintió mejor, incluso supo que sería capaz de decir lo que debía decirse, lo que era necesario–. Sentí desesperación, Petra. Yo estaba allí, al otro lado… y sentí que corrías peligro, que necesitabas ayuda y ya nadie podía prestártela. Lo sentí, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se arrodilló con movimientos pausados, con calma, delante de ella, sin permitir que sus orbes azules se separasen de los suyos gris metálico. Petra parecía contener el aliento, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, bebiéndolas igual que necesitaba aire para respirar; y él supo que tenía que hacer que mereciese la pena.

–Entonces te oí. Tú me llamaste… Me trajiste aquí de vuelta, que era justo lo que yo quería, lo que _necesitaba_ hacer. Petra, ¿no lo entiendes? No me has "arrebatado" nada, no has perturbado mi "descanso eterno"… porque si no me hubieras dado esta oportunidad, jamás podría haber descansado en paz. ¿Lo entiendes? Petra, no tienes que pedirme perdón, soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias.

Al menos ella asintió, aunque aún no se la veía convencida del todo. Levi habría querido acariciarle la mejilla, pero tuvo la corazonada de que, en ese momento, un gesto así no la tranquilizaría sino más bien lo contrario. "¿Qué es lo que temes?", se preguntaba; y creía tener la respuesta… justo delante de sus ojos, esta vez no podía dejar de verla. Lo haría… por ella.

–Soy consciente… –pronunció las palabras con cuidado–, de que crees que es cruel, traerme aquí para que yo tenga que desaparecer luego otra vez. Porque tienen que ser unas circunstancias muy concretas, ¿verdad? Un sitio como éste, una noche como ésta… –resopló un poco por la nariz–. No sé si lo de la loba y la nieve también hacía falta, pero supongo que le dan un toque más dramático a todo esto…

La sonrisa que había ido apareciendo en sus labios, se fue transmitiendo a los de ella. "Vamos bien."

–Además –continuó él–, ya sabes lo que suele decirse, "más vale haber amado y perdido que…"

Entonces aquella tenue sonrisa desapareció y un rictus de dolor cruzó de nuevo el rostro de Petra. Levi estuvo a punto de darse un buen puñetazo a sí mismo… aunque no sabía por qué. ¿Qué había dicho, para que ella se pusiera así? Y entonces…

–Hay un problema con eso –intervino una voz a sus espaldas.

Era una voz que también iba conociendo ya bien… aunque el tono había cambiado por completo; como la expresión de su dueña, todo el odio que la infectaba se había consumido y ya sólo quedaba cansancio y agotamiento.

Con lentitud pero si vacilar, Levi se puso de pie y volvió a enfrentarse a Annie Leonhart. Sintió que los rescoldos de su ira se avivaban otra vez… aunque se moderó un poco al ver que, a su lado, tenía a la Loba.

"Por las diosas, es _enorme_," tuvo que reconocer el Capitán.

Los ojos azules de la bestia, a apenas unos metros de distancia, le observaban con atención… y una muda advertencia: "cuidado".

Los ojos azules de la _otra_ bestia, la tal Annie, tenían una mirada… _limpia_, cristalina; como si se hubiera curado de lo que sea que hubiese estado devorándola por dentro. La chica tenía una mano sobre el lomo de la Loba; parecía apoyarse en ella, como si fuese la única razón por la que estaba allí de pie, en vez de tirada contra un árbol. En el rostro de la imperial, además del cansancio extremo, se veía ahora cierta determinación; la de quien ha tomado una decisión difícil, pero correcta.

–No estás familiarizado con las habilidades de los Leonhart –afirmó Annie, aunque a veces dudaba un poco–. Yo… Algo sé sobre sobre el tema, naturalmente. Ese… _poder_, depende de cada uno.

Se interrumpió y miró a Petra, que seguía apoyaba contra aquel tronco, la cabeza de nuevo gacha. La Loba miró a Annie, como animándola a continuar, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Petra –le costó pronunciar la palabra, pero no le salió cargada con el odio de antes; la legionaria tembló primero y luego se quedó quieta, atenta–. Lo que has hecho… _nadie_ había conseguido hacerlo antes, al menos no en _siglos_. Influyen las circunstancias, desde luego: el Bosque Negro, luna llena… –dejó escapar otro suspiro, aún más profundo–. Parece… que eso es algo que sólo tú podías conseguir.

Petra fue levantando lentamente la cabeza; pero por la aprensión en sus ojos y la forma en que se mordía los labios, se notaba que intuía lo que vendría después… y le daba miedo.

–Lo que ella teme… –Annie miró esta vez a Levi–, es que tú no seas tú.

La expresión confundida del Capitán debió ser lo bastante elocuente, a pesar de su silencio; la imperial, resignada, miró hacia atrás, donde Marco se había quedado un poco apartado de los demás.

–Estas cosas se te dan mejor a ti que a mí –le habló a su compañero–. Necesito que se lo expliques tú.

El chico tenía cara de ir a preguntar "¿seguro?", pero vio algo en la mirada de ella que ya le sirvió de respuesta; asintió silenciosamente y se acercó a ellos con paso cauteloso. Observó con curiosidad, y algo de inquietud, a la Loba, que le devolvió una mirada plácida. Resultaba irónico, que el único de los presentes que aún iba armado (dos pistolas y un rifle), pareciese el más inofensivo de todos. Palideció un poco y tragó saliva al acercarse al Capitán, pero éste le dejó pasar para colocarse enfrente de Petra, que le miraba expectante.

–No hay una manera sencilla de explicarlo, así que… –Marco tomó aire, como preparándose para una larga explicación–. A ver… Yo soy un Bott, no un Leonhart, pero los de mi familia siempre intentamos informarnos de todo un poco, y el tema de las líneas de sangre siempre me ha fascinado, por motivos obvios…

–Marco, por lo que más quieras, abrevia que no tenemos toda la noche –susurró Annie a sus espaldas.

–¡Ejem! Como iba diciendo… Naturalmente, mi compañera tiene experiencia y conocimiento de primera mano, en lo referente a sus habilidades, pero yo en cambio domino más la perspectiva _histórica_, por así decirlo. Para empezar, todos los Leonhart tienen el potencial para desarrollar ciertas habilidades, aunque no todos llegan a despertar ese potencial. Quienes lo consiguen, en el nivel más básico, son capaces de proezas como regenerar sus heridas a una velocidad sorprendente… y a veces regenerar órganos enteros, acabamos de verlo hace un momento… –tragó saliva, nervioso, con una sonrisa algo forzada en su cara–. Luego el poder sigue desarrollándose, como un aura sutil, que afecta a la realidad misma, aun sin proponérselo. Es como un instinto de supervivencia pero llevado al extremo, capaz de cambiar las cosas, que al mismo tiempo trata de permanecer oculto para no llamar demasiado la atención. Pequeñas "causalidades", como una bala que te pasa rozando o que topa con algún objeto…

Levi abrió bien los ojos y observó a Petra, que escuchaba con atención. "Así que se trataba de eso."

–Es más, creo que ese "poder sutil" termina afectando a quienes rodean a un Leonhart, porque ahora que lo pienso… –el moreno se rascó la barbilla–. Esta noche, en nuestro pequeño "grupo de amigos", no ha muerto nadie. Y yo vi pasar una bala _muy_ cerca, y Annie estaba justo a mi lado en ese momento, así que… Es una posibilidad.

El Capitán seguía sorprendiéndose; incluso en su estado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar. "Cuatro de los nuestros en una cabaña, contra cien de ellos… ¿Fue por eso por lo que aguantamos tanto? Y desde que Petra entró en nuestra unidad, hasta hoy no habíamos tenido bajas… Por las diosas, ahora todo va encajando."

Luego se fijó en Annie, que no parecía tan sorprendida; y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la Loba tenía cara de aburrimiento.

–Quizás un Leonhart no sepa que lo es –continuó explicando el moreno–, pero ocurre como con otras líneas de sangre, tu cuerpo y tu mente sí "saben" y son capaces de usar ese poder en determinados momentos… –guardó silencio un instante y luego se volvió hacia su compañera–. Annie, ¿tú sabías que podías hacer… todo eso que has hecho antes?

La imperial se lo pensó unos segundos.

–No, así no –contestó–. Siempre se me ha dado bien el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero _eso_…

–Y es como dijo ella antes –Marco volvió a dirigirse a los legionarios, especialmente a Petra–. En ciertas circunstancias, ese poder resuena todavía con más fuerza… y parece adaptarse a las capacidades de cada uno. Annie, por ejemplo, puede llevar al límite sus habilidades de combate.

Se detuvo un momento, sonriendo como ensoñado en el recuerdo de aquella formidable batalla. Su compañera puso los ojos en blanco y Levi tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle un guantazo al chaval. "Sólo 'ayudar', sí claro… _Eso_ es lo que tú habías querido desde el principio, majo."

Marco ignoró (o fingió ignorar) sus reacciones y siguió hablándole a Petra.

–Por ejemplo, si alguien se preocupa mucho por los demás y encima se dan esas circunstancias excepcionales, entonces ese alguien puede hacer cosas que parecerían imposibles… como traer a una persona de entre los muertos.

Se hizo el silencio. Petra se mordió el labio, inquieta por lo que sabía que vendría a continuación.

–El problema… –el chico titubeó, pero al final siguió adelante–. El problema es que, por lo que he averiguado sobre el tema, hacer algo así, normalmente… –Marco tembló un poco, tragó saliva–. La última vez ocurrió hace siglos, pero la idea era usar ese poder para crear un siervo… un esclavo.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Por la expresión atormentada de Petra y la mirada furiosa de Levi (Annie y la Loba se mantenían estoicas), Marco debería haber visto que seguir el tema era peligroso… pero si se dio cuenta, lo que hizo en cambio fue lanzarse de cabeza contra ese peligro.

–Había una antigua leyenda… –a los nervios del pecoso, se añadió cierto rubor en las mejillas–. Hace mucho tiempo, dos amantes iban por un bosque, puede que este mismo… Se encontraron con unos bandidos, el hombre le dijo a su amada que huyese y él trató de contenerles. Ni qué decir tiene que no fue suficiente. Le torturaron, le mataron… Cuando ella volvió a encontrarle, o a lo que quedaba de él, fue tal la rabia que sintió… Que consiguió traerle de vuelta.

Levi tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre cómo iba a continuar la historia. En cambio, Annie seguía tranquila.

–Creo que ésa es la historia de la primera Leonhart, ¿no? –preguntó la chica, con algo de curiosidad–. Me gustaba la versión en la que ella hacía un pacto demoníaco, para obtener poder y destruir a sus enemigos… y todo eso.

"Por qué será que no me extraña," gruñó el Capitán para sus adentros.

–Insisto en que entramos en el terreno de las leyendas –aclaró Marco–. Lo curioso es que, según esa historia, la forma en que ella vengaba a su amado… precisamente era traerle de vuelta a este mundo, pero convertido en una especie de espectro que destruía a todos y cada uno de sus enemigos. Él disfrutaba haciéndolo… y ella también.

_Todos_ sintieron un escalofrío.

–Hay otras leyendas, otras historias… –continuó el chico–. Insisto, hace _siglos_ que no ocurre algo similar. Pero hay un elemento común a todos esos casos… y es que el espectro siempre se plegaba por completo a la voluntad de quien lo invocaba.

Petra seguía temblando, como si temiera que a ella fuera a pasarle lo mismo. No la tranquilizó la sonrisa, algo siniestra, que apareció de pronto en la cara de Marco.

–Es eso lo que hiciste tú, ¿verdad? –su voz era amable e implacable al mismo tiempo–. Le trajiste de vuelta… para tener a la versión del "Capitán Levi" que siempre quisiste. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Que él creería que esas emociones serían suyas, que lo que pudiera sentir hacia ti sería auténtico… cuando en realidad estaría limitándose a cumplir tus deseos, _todos_ tus deseos. Tomaría las decisiones que tú quisieras, creyéndolas suyas. Creería tener voluntad propia, pero no sería más que la tú le habrías impuesto sin darse cuenta. El esclavo perfecto: aquél que ni siquiera concibe la posibilidad de que en realidad no es libre. Sienta bien, ¿verdad? El poder de una diosa, para alterar la realidad a tu antojo y hacer todo lo que tú quieras, sin que nadie pueda impedírtelo. Poder. Absoluto. Ilimitado.

Levi estuvo a punto de caer sobre él, en ese mismo momento… Si se contuvo, fue por la forma en que le miró la Loba; sin agresividad pero como diciendo, casi ordenando, "espera que todavía no ha terminado". Su propia rabia podía explicarse, no sólo por oír al chico hablarle así a la legionaria, sino sobre todo porque el Capitán _temía_ que aquello fuese cierto; que, incluso sin darse cuenta, Petra le hubiera convertido en una marioneta… y que lo que creía sentir por ella fuese una ficción.

Ella se había quedado aún más pálida, con ojos bien abiertos que mostraban su pánico; su expresión era desesperada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Acaso es lo que se temió desde el principio?"

–No… –musitó débilmente.

–Sí –contestó Marco, con lo que (a Levi le pareció) maldad–. Siempre lo quisiste para ti… y ahora por fin lo tienes. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Podías enviarle a hacer el trabajo sucio, a acabar con aquella a la que siempre odiaste.

–¡No! –gritó Petra.

–¡Sí! –exclamó el imperial con ferocidad, como poseído–. ¡Siempre odiaste a tu hermana! ¡Querías matarla! ¡Acabas de ver lo que le hizo! ¡Eso era lo que _tú_ querías, lo que siempre quisiste hacerle! ¡Tú voluntad, Petra, tus deseos!

–¡No, no, no! –ella negó aún más rápido, llorando.

–Reconócelo… Dentro de ti, en lo más profundo de tu ser, querías verla sufrir_… hacerla_ _sufrir._ ¿Y no sería justo? ¡Al fin y al cabo, es lo que ella quería hacerte a ti! ¡Ojo por ojo, así de sencillo!

Levi supo que ya no podía contenerse más. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a cargarse de una vez al imbécil ése.

Entonces la Loba gruñó.

Apenas duró un instante. Sin embargo, la tierra pareció temblar. Incluso empezó a caer nieve, de las copas de los árboles.

El silencio que se hizo después fue sobrecogedor. Aquella vibración, breve pero intensa, parecía haberlo aquietado todo: la desesperación de Petra, la rabia de Levi, las provocaciones de Marco…

En cambio, Annie siguió callada, como lo había estado desde que casi se consumió en aquel fuego helado de odio puro; parecía incapaz de volver a sentir ya una emoción tan intensa. En aquel momento, quizás exceptuando a la Loba, era la que estaba más tranquila de todos los presentes.

Entonces el animal alzó su poderosa cabeza, mirando a la imperial a los ojos; ella le devolvió la mirada y luego asintió levemente, levantó la mano de su lomo y la dejó marchar… hasta Petra.

Levi tragó saliva, mientras Marco se hacía a un lado para apartarse del camino de la espléndida bestia, que avanzó con paso lento y majestuoso hacia la legionaria; ella seguía sentada en la nieve, apoyada de espaldas contra aquel árbol, absorta viendo acercarse al animal cuya cabeza superaba la altura de la mujer en aquella postura.

Y la Loba… rozó delicadamente con su hocico la mejilla de Petra. Luego se apartó un poco y la contempló con sus enormes ojos azules, vivos y serenos. Volvió a repetir el gesto, con cuidado, como tratando de animarla. Movió sólo un par de veces el poderoso rabo, pero con eso ya creó una brisa que pudieron sentir los demás.

Fue entonces cuando Petra se echó hacia delante y abrazó con fuerza al animal, pasándole los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo la cara en su pelaje gris, temblando mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo ahogado.

Levi sintió un escalofrío al ver que, por un instante, aquel cuerpo inmenso se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente… pero al final la Loba dejó escapar un resoplido, que casi pareció un suspiro, y se puso cómoda sentándose lentamente sobre sus cuartos traseros, dejando que Petra siguiera abrazándola. La bestia abrió su poderosa boca, repleta de afilados dientes, pero se limitó a bostezar, mostrando una enorme lengua roja que contrastaba con su piel convertida en plata, a la luz de la luna.

El Capitán agradeció mentalmente, no sólo que la Loba no le pegase un mordisco a su compañera, sino que tampoco la lamiese y la dejase llena de babas; la idea le hizo reír para sus adentros.

"Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿eh? Ni siquiera después de la muerte. Aunque, con todo lo que han dicho, ya no estoy seguro de nada. ¿Soy realmente yo… o cómo ella se imagina que soy yo?"

–Creo que ya es la hora.

Levi giró la cabeza hacia esa voz… la de Annie, que se había acercado a Marco; le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dio un leve apretón.

–Gracias… por encargarte de la peor parte.

El chico asintió en silencio, con una expresión en la que se mezclaba la incomodidad con la culpa… no por aquel contacto, sino por lo que había hecho antes; por el papel que le había tocado interpretar. Y entonces Levi comprendió: si todo eso lo hubiera dicho Annie en vez de Marco, ni siquiera la Loba habría podido detenerle.

–Petra… –la imperial volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre con tono neutro, sin odio.

La legionaria levantó la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarse al poderoso cuello del animal; miró a su hermana con aquellos enormes ojos azules, en los que había temor y expectación a partes iguales.

–Debes saber… –Annie dudó un instante y luego continuó–. Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, pero sí sé bastante sobre el odio y el poder, porque desde que te fuiste me he estado alimentando de lo primero para conseguir lo segundo. Y al final, para lo que me ha servido… –sonrió con amargura, ausente por un momento, pero enseguida se centró–. Lo que quiero decir es que _sé_ lo que es el odio… y sé que en ti no lo he visto. Al menos, no tanto como necesitarías para poder lanzarme encima al engendro demoníaco éste –señaló con un pulgar a Levi.

–Mira quién fue a hablar… –murmuró él, lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

–Tu Capitán sí me odia, desde luego –Annie siguió como si nada–. Pero no es sólo un reflejo de mi propio odio… ni de su instinto de protegerte, como se supone que debería hacer si es un buen oficial. No, Petra, él me odia a muerte… porque yo fui quien le mató.

Silencio absoluto.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió; ni siquiera respiraban, como si de pronto se hubieran convertido todos en estatuas. Levi no sabía que pensar; demasiadas ideas, demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo… y no tenía ganas de recordar otra vez sus últimos momentos.

Petra abrió mucho los ojos… pero más que rabia, en ellos asomó una súbita comprensión, puede que incluso alivio.

–Ya ves –comentó Annie como de pasada, encogiéndose de hombros–. Si traes a alguien del más allá y le pones justo enfrente de la persona que le envió allí… pues está claro lo que va a ocurrir.

Levi consiguió calmarse, volver a respirar; hasta cierto punto, fue compartiendo el alivio de Petra, al haber encontrado una razón para aquel odio, aquella furia que había sentido contra la imperial.

"Como si lo hubiera acumulado a lo largo de varias vidas… En realidad bastó con una: la que ella me arrebató. Supongo que eso explica unas cuantas cosas…"

En el rostro de la muchacha vestida de negro, apareció de nuevo aquella mirada ausente, junto con la sonrisa amarga; como decepcionada… consigo misma.

–Al final no soy más que una fracasada –susurró–. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he sacrificado… no ha servido absolutamente para nada.

–Vamos, no digas eso –intervino Bott esta vez, acercándose a ella.

–Marco… –le advirtió.

–No, ahora escúchame tú a mí –insistió el otro, con amabilidad pero también firmeza–. Me parece que no te das cuenta… Annie, te has enfrentado en una noche de luna llena, en el Bosque Negro, al espíritu vengativo de un Ackerman, traído desde el más allá con un poder que hacía _siglos_ que no se veía. No es sólo que hayas sobrevivido al ataque de alguien capaz de destruir un ejército entero, ¡es que has estado a punto de derrotarle! ¿Es que no…? Annie, sólo tú podrías haber hecho algo semejante. _No_ eres una fracasada, ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a decir eso.

–Anda, cállate –contestó la chica en voz baja; aunque por el tono, cierto rubor en las mejillas y una leve sonrisa, estaba claro que en realidad pensaba otra cosa… "Gracias".

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y miró a la Loba; quizás era impresión suya, pero le pareció ver que el animal imitada el gesto… una idea que, de nuevo, le hizo sonreír.

Aunque la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, al darse cuenta de lo seria que estaba Petra… que además, seguía sin atreverse a mirar directamente a su Capitán. Éste trató de solucionarlo, de hacerle ver que él ya había asumido, incluso aceptado, su situación.

–Vale, tú me mataste a mí –le dijo Levi a Annie–. Yo también he matado a unos cuantos compañeros tuyos… y luego intenté matarte a ti, créeme que ganas no me faltaban. No diré que "estamos en paz", pero… al menos, podemos dejar de intentar arrancarle al otro la cabeza, ¿no?

La imperial se limitó a asentir, mirándole con expresión neutra, casi indiferente; sin rencor, ni miedo. Él supuso que su propia expresión debía de ser similar; como si los dos hubieran agotado todo su odio, toda su ira, en aquel combate que había hecho temblar el mundo… y al final, de puro cansancio, aceptasen a regañadientes la presencia del otro.

–Hay una cosa más que deberías saber, o más bien no olvidar –Annie se encontró con la mirada de la legionaria–. Intentaste detenerle y él no te hizo ni caso. Si verdaderamente fuese tu "siervo"… algo así no habría pasado, ¿verdad?

–Existe una posibilidad –intervino de nuevo Marco–. He estado pensando y… Bueno, en teoría es posible, aunque… –tragó saliva–. Que yo sepa, es algo que no ha ocurrido _jamás_.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un instante. La única que se movió fue la Loba, que se incorporó lentamente sobre sus cuatro patas. El gesto, sutil y casi delicado pero igualmente firme, hizo que Petra tuviera que seguir ese movimiento; dejó de estar de rodillas y se puso también de pie, apoyándose en el lomo de la formidable bestia, de manera no muy distinta a como lo había hecho antes su hermana. Sus ojos enrojecidos brillaban a la luz de la luna, pero había dejado de llorar y ya no temblaba.

–Es decir –continuó Marco, en voz baja, serio y solemne–, traer de vuelta a una persona, aunque sólo sea temporalmente, _exactamente tal y como era_… auténtica, plena, pura… respetando en todo su propio carácter, su voluntad… Bueno, sería la primera vez en la historia que una Leonhart, no, que _alguien_ consigue hacerlo.

De nuevo, silencio. Petra abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida; Levi la contempló, orgulloso. "En realidad, ella siempre ha sido la más fuerte."

–Eso tiene más sentido, ¿no te parece? –le comentó el Capitán, medio en serio medio en broma–. "Grosero, maleducado, irritante, insoportable"… así es como me llamaste antes. Si tenías la oportunidad de recrearme de cualquier forma, me cuesta creer que eligieras a propósito precisamente ésa.

–Y el carácter de la persona en cuestión también influye mucho –confirmó Marco–. Alguien tan… _determinado_ como el Capitán, que además ya quería volver aquí por su cuenta, no se dejaría dominar fácilmente por alguien que no fuera él mismo… ni siquiera por la que quizás sea la Leonhart más poderosa de la historia.

–Vaya… –murmuró Annie, con un tono extraño.

Los demás se volvieron hacia ella; la imperial tenía otra vez la mirada perdida, ahora la de alguien que intentase asimilar algo, costándole un gran esfuerzo.

–Renunciaste a tu apellido… pero al final nos has superado a todos con creces. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó más bien para sí, en voz baja, y luego miró a su hermana–. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ral y no…?

La pregunta inacabada quedó flotando en el aire, creando un silencio incómodo. Petra pareció tambalearse un poco, pero siguió apoyada en la pacífica Loba y sostuvo aquella mirada, todavía con más determinación en sus ojos azules.

–Sabes que una Leonhart lo habría tenido difícil en la República… –al final volvió a dudar–. Quería pasar desapercibida.

–Pero no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? –insistió Annie, aunque en su voz no había acritud; más bien curiosidad, o incluso _necesidad_ de saber la auténtica razón.

–Yo… –Petra miró un momento a Levi, que asintió con la cabeza; aquello pareció darle ánimos–. No quería ponértelo más difícil aún.

De nuevo, el silencio incómodo.

–Qué considerada –contestó Annie, con un tono tan neutro que costaba encontrar el sarcasmo–. Supongo que, si se hubiera hecho público que había una Leonhart alistada en el ejército de la República, a mí me habría ido peor… o quizás no. Quizás, con una declaración abierta sin dejar lugar a dudas, a los que nos quedamos en el Imperio nos habría ido mejor. O quizás nos habrían ejecutado a todos en el acto, eso ya nunca lo sabremos.

Silencio. Marco parecía incómodo; Petra, culpable; y Annie… sonreía, sin maldad, más bien nostálgica.

–Un buen día decidiste que ya no lo aguantabas más, que te largabas de allí… Hiciste al final lo que te dio la gana, sin pensar en lo que pudiera pasarnos a los demás.

–Annie…

–No, Petra, escúchame tú ahora –lo dijo con suavidad, pero sin admitir réplica–. Las cosas son así. Te marchaste. No te importó nada más. Te dio lo mismo que pudieran detener y torturar a papá, que luego me hicieran a mí lo mismo…

–Por las diosas… –murmuró la legionaria, horrorizada.

–_No las metas a ellas en esto_ –la cortó Annie, con un breve destello de la misma furia gélida de antes, aunque remitió enseguida y volvió a calmarse–. Decía que eso es lo que _podría_ haber ocurrido, aunque a ti te daba igual. Por suerte, las cosas no llegaron a ese extremo… pero tampoco fueron fáciles, no gracias a ti precisamente. A papá sólo le interrogaron, pero desde que te fuiste ya no volvió a ser el mismo.

–Traté de hablar con él –Petra, esta vez, empezaba a enfurecerse; una visión que sorprendió a Levi y, al mismo tiempo, le agradó–. Traté de hacerle comprender… y él me contestó con un guantazo. "No vuelvas a sacar el tema," me dijo. Pues bien, no lo haría… ¡pero tampoco dejaría que volviera a ponerme la mano encima!

La legionaria tenía una expresión feroz en el rostro; enseñaba los dientes y sus ojos azules brillaban como relámpagos. Algo cambió en el aire; incluso sus cabellos rubios se agitaron levemente… con una brisa que un momento antes no existía.

Sin embargo, Annie no parecía muy impresionada.

–Y tu solución fue salir corriendo… –en su tono no había maldad, ni siquiera ira, sólo perplejidad.

–¡Supongo que la tuya sería quedarse allí hasta que eso terminara convirtiéndose en "lo normal"! –Petra sí replicó con furia–. ¡Hasta que servir en las filas de los mismos que ordenaron lo de Karanese fuera "lo normal"! ¡Hasta terminar _podrida_ como todo lo demás en ese Imperio, que ha eliminado a dos diosas y sólo usa el nombre de la tercera para darse más gloria a sí mismo! ¡_Me niego_ a formar parte de eso, Annie! ¡Me negaba entonces y me sigo negando ahora!

Levi tuvo una sensación extraña… Viendo a las dos Leonharts enfrentadas entre sí, ahora en cambio Annie parecía la mayor; más madura, más responsable. Ella mantuvo la calma en todo momento, escuchando a Petra con el ceño algo fruncido y el gesto severo, pero sin condescendencia ni rabia. Debió ser por eso que la legionaria terminó calmándose también; seguramente también influyó la presencia de la Loba, que levantó su poderosa cabeza y la miró con sus intensos ojos azules, como para evitar que dijese o hiciese algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

–Todos teníamos problemas –concedió la imperial–. Es sólo que tú te olvidaste convenientemente de los míos. Maldita sea, yo era tu hermana pequeña, se suponía que debías cuidar de mí… –levantó una mano para evitar que la interrumpiera–. Sé lo que vas a decir, "papá siempre te trató mejor", "tú siempre has podido defenderte sola", etcétera etcétera… y es cierto, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Saliste corriendo, te escondiste y te dio lo mismo lo que pudiera pasarme luego a mí. Mira, incluso olvidándonos por un momento de la forma miserable en que me dejaste tirada… ¿De verdad creíste que así ibas a solucionar algo? ¿No pensaste que podías quedarte allí para intentar solucionar las cosas, cambiarlas a mejor…?

–Claro, porque a ti te ha servido de mucho –replicó Petra, con tu tono ácido poco habitual en ella… y con el que quizás estaba intentando ocultar algo más.

"Culpa," intuyó Levi; una emoción que siempre había estado presente en la legionaria, antes mezclada con el miedo, ahora con la ira.

Sin embargo, el Capitán se sentía un poco como convidado de piedra, sin poder aportar mucho a aquella conversación. Tanto Marco como la Loba miraban alternativamente a las dos hermanas, acaso intentando recordarles que la hora de "luchar a muerte" ya había pasado. Annie respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo visible para calmarse; al final lo consiguió.

–En una cosa tienes razón –la imperial habló en voz baja, tranquila–. Somos distintas. ¿Era yo la favorita de papá? Quizás, pero tú te fuiste y él centró en mí todos sus esfuerzos, todas sus expectativas. Mamá había muerto hacía años, sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro… Cuando él creía que yo no estaba a la altura, podía ponerse desagradable… y también perdió conmigo la calma alguna vez. También me pegó.

La culpa se hizo aún más patente en el rostro de Petra, pero en cambio por el de Annie cruzó una sombra de desprecio, al ver aquello.

–El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, _hermana…_ –no escupió la palabra, pero casi–. Influyó que te marcharas, sí, pero ésa no fue la única razón. Además, como ya te dije antes, tú y yo somos distintas. Yo no salgo corriendo, no me escondo… y cuando él me puso por primera vez la mano encima, me aseguré de que fuese la última.

Esta vez fue _horror_ lo que apareció en la cara de la legionaria. La imperial dejó escapar un suspiro, mezcla de resignación y fastidio.

–Por las diosas, Petra, ¿de verdad me crees capaz de…? _No_, no maté a papá sólo porque él me diese una bofetada… –entonces Annie sonrió de tal forma que los demás, incluso Levi, sintieron un escalofrío–. Sólo le pegué la paliza de su vida. Sobrevivió… aunque, después de aquello, siempre cojeó un poco.

"No sé si debería sentirme aliviado…" Levi recordó, una vez más, lo cerca que había estado de la derrota, en la batalla de antes. "Preferiría tenerla de nuestra parte, la verdad."

–No volvió a tocarme, pero sí siguió entrenándome –continuó la muchacha vestida de negro–. Me enseñó todo lo que él sabía, todo lo que yo sé ahora, y me enseñó bien. Ayudó que a mí siempre me gustara pegarle patadas a algo… –su sonrisa era otra vez nostálgica–. Luego me alisté en la Policía Imperial y no fue un camino de rosas, pero gracias a…

–Espera un momento –se atrevió a interrumpir Petra con timidez–. Sólo hablas de papá en pasado. ¿Significa eso que…?

Annie la fulminó con la mirada; sus ojos cristalinos volvían a empañarse con aquel odio frío que, en realidad, nunca desaparecería del todo.

–Sí, _murió_ –su voz sonó, por un momento, como la tapa de un ataúd al cerrarse–. El interrogatorio, las dudas sobre la lealtad de nuestra familia, el entrenamiento exhaustivo al que me sometió y que al final le pasó a él más factura que a mí… y reconozco que los golpes que yo le di tampoco ayudaron. La enfermedad, el frío y el hambre hicieron el resto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién habría querido tener tratos con el padre de una _traidora_?

La furia gélida volvía a crecer en ella. Levi se temió que debía prepararse para el siguiente asalto. Marco tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso. Petra… seguía sintiéndose culpable, pero la ira abundaba en ella a partes iguales.

Ni siquiera fue un gruñido esta vez; más bien, la Loba pareció carraspear, como diciendo "por favor no os peleéis" y al mismo tiempo "tened cuidado". Las dos Leonharts casi saltaron de la sorpresa y miraron al animal; luego dejaron escapar un hondo suspiro y el ambiente se relajó considerablemente.

–¿Ves? A eso me refería… –Annie contempló a la Loba y luego a Petra, con una sonrisa triste–. Me he estado alimentado de _odio_, todos los días desde entonces, y me temo que algunas cosas no van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. El caso es que papá murió… En cuanto tuve suficiente edad, me alisté en la Policía Militar. Con qué ilusión cobré mi primera soldada… –y entonces la sonrisa desapareció–. Ya fue demasiado tarde para él.

Se hizo un silencio respetuoso; las dos hijas, recordando al hombre que, para bien o para mal, las había educado y contribuido, en parte, a convertirlas en quienes eran ahora.

–Todos los días –repitió la más joven, con una amargura impropia de su edad–. Era tan fácil odiarte, echarte la culpa de todos mis males, de todo lo que no me salía bien… No era el Imperio el que no funcionaba como debía, el que me trataba como a una ciudadana de segunda. No, era culpa tuya, tú lo habías estropeado todo, pero si me esforzaba lo suficiente por fin conseguiría quitarme ese estigma y ser _libre_ –Annie respiró hondo, dejó escapar un suspiro… y luego su rostro se cubrió de sombras–. Cuando te vi aquí está noche, tan asustada, tan con cara de "cuánto lo siento"… _Sentirlo no sirve de nada_, Petra. Si te hubieras enfrentado a mí, si hubieras defendido tu decisión como acabas de hacer ahora, quizás habría podido respetarte, quizás habríamos podido evitar…

Se quedó callada un instante, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

–Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde… –continuó–. Lo hecho, hecho está, aunque… ¿Sabes? Era más sencillo cuando no te conocía y podía odiarte –Annie volvió a mirar a Petra, de nuevo claridad en su mirada–. Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, hermana. Seguimos en bandos enfrentados, si volvemos a encontrarnos seguramente te mataré… o puede que me mates tú a mí, quién sabe.

Lo dijo con un tono neutro; no como amenaza, sino simplemente enunciando un hecho.

–Renunciaste al apellido, pero al final tú has sido la más… _Leonhart_ de las dos. Quizás, en realidad, tú has sido siempre la más fuerte… y yo la más débil, la que nunca ha sido capaz de nadar contra corriente, la que siempre ha seguido el camino que le marcaban otros. Quizás sí que hay que tener más valor, para renunciar a todo y salir corriendo… en vez de limitarse a obedecer órdenes, tratando de no pensar en si estás haciendo o no lo correcto.

En lo que llevaban de noche, Annie nunca había dudado tanto; nunca había parecido tan vulnerable, tan frágil… una chiquilla asustada, atrapada en una guerra de la que no tenía escapatoria, poseedora de un poder terrorífico que ni ella misma terminaba de comprender del todo.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo un gran cambio en Petra; todo aquel miedo, que luego se había convertido en ira… desapareció. Al fin comprendió. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa sincera, cálida, incluso alegre; a pesar de ir acompañada del dolor de saber, por esa misma comprensión, que para algunas cosas ya era demasiado tarde. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo…

–Annie –dijo en voz baja–. Vente con nosotros.

Levi y Marco contuvieron la respiración. La imperial miró a su hermana, sorprendida; luego volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

–No puedo –contestó en voz igual de baja–. Yo… no estoy sola. Ya no. Tengo a mis compañeros… no puedo abandonarles. Maldita sea… no puedo.

De nuevo el silencio, respetuoso. Levi no podía pensar mal del todo, de alguien que no abandonaba a sus camaradas a las primeras de cambio… ni siquiera por la familia.

–Además –continuó ella, algo más animada o al menos esforzándose en aparentarlo–, aunque no lo parezca, después de lo de esta noche… –dudó, con una dureza en su mirada que luego se suavizó–. Hemos perdido gente, pero mis compañeros, mis _amigos_, viven. La "suerte de los Leonhart", supongo… Creo que, a partir de ahora, las cosas nos van a ir bien, nuestra posición va a mejorar.

Sin embargo, había un asunto que, aunque delicado, el Capitán no podía pasar por alto; no cuando Petra y su hermana… bueno, puede que no se hubieran reconciliado del todo, pero al menos una ya no estaba intentando matar a la otra sólo con la fuerza de su odio.

–Oye, si es cierto lo que comentaba antes éste –Levi señaló con la cabeza a Marco–, y "casualmente" esos oficiales que murieron en Stohess eran del sector crítico… Me da que lo vais a tener difícil, para "cambiar las cosas desde dentro". Deberíais ir con cuidado.

El imperial le observó con atención; Annie frunció el ceño, con cara de "tú no te metas", pero al final no dijo nada.

–Es mejor que lo de esta noche quede entre nosotros –continuó el Capitán; entonces se le ocurrió una idea–. Petra, dale a ella la capa… la tuya, no la mía –se volvió otra vez hacia los imperiales–. Así no regresaréis con las manos vacías. Vosotros inventaros algo y ya está.

–Puede hacerse, éste tiene bastante imaginación –Annie señaló con un pulgar a Marco, que sonrió halagado.

–Pero en serio –insistió Levi, mientras la legionaria hacía en silencio lo que él había dicho–, me parece que ni el Imperio ni la República saben realmente de qué son capaces los Leonhart. Si se enteran, Annie, quizás te viviseccionen.

No añadió "tampoco me importaría demasiado", por respeto a Petra.

–Es verdad que el Imperio es algo quisquilloso con lo de tener varias diosas… –sonrió Marco, tratando en vano de ocultar las dudas cada vez mayores sobre la causa a la que servía–. Pero oye, si vosotros no decís nada, nosotros tampoco.

–¿Seguro? Porque tú sabes bastante del tema…

–Normalmente, un Bott sólo habla con otros Botts sobre esas cosas. Lo de esta noche ha sido una excepción, pero creo que mereció la pena… –aquí su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, menos forzada–. Además, he oído por ahí que dicen que estamos locos, así que dudo que me creyesen… –frunció el ceño–. O igual me fusilarían directamente, por esparcir "propaganda subversiva". Vamos, que pueden ustedes contar con mi silencio y el de los míos.

Precisamente se hizo un nuevo silencio… Ninguno de los cuatro sabía qué decir ahora, qué hacer; sin embargo, la Loba sí reaccionó. Con delicadeza, volvió a levantar su poderosa cabeza y acarició con el morro a Petra en la cara, contemplándola con sus grandes ojos azules. Después se separó de ella lentamente; la legionaria le pasó una última vez la mano por el lomo y luego la dejó marchar. La majestuosa bestia, siempre con paso tranquilo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, siguió avanzando hasta dejar atrás a los cuatro soldados; dos de uniforme negro, dos de uniforme verde. A cierta distancia, la Loba se detuvo y les miró con atención, esperando.

–Es la dirección del claro, ¿no? –preguntó Levi.

–Así es –afirmó Marco–. Vámonos, entonces. Nuestros camaradas nos esperan.

Petra no dijo nada, como si estuviera esforzándose en contener las lágrimas y una sola palabra pudiera hacer que desbordasen. Debía de ser difícil, para ella y para Annie; tanto tiempo sin verse, tantas cosas que decirse… pero no podían.

"A mí tampoco me queda demasiado tiempo," recordó Levi, lúgubre.

Entonces, su legionaria hizo el saludo de la República: la mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, sobre el pecho, sobre el corazón. Para su propia sorpresa, Levi también saludó así a los imperiales; fue algo espontáneo… sintió que era lo que debía hacerse.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando los dos policías les devolvieron el saludo, serios, solemnes; pero no el saludo imperial con la palma abierta… sino también el de la Legión.

Después Annie asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Marco se despidió con una mano y no tardó en seguirla. La Loba, cuando llegaron hasta ella, siguió avanzando, mostrándoles el camino.

Petra y Levi se quedaron a solas, en silencio; rodeados por los pinos cubiertos de nieve, iluminados por la luna llena.

Cosas extrañas ocurrían, en una noche así en el Bosque Negro… como que alguien que ya no estaba vivo, todavía pudiera caminar por aquel mundo.

El Capitán miró hacia lo alto; habían ido pasando las horas, el amanecer estaba cada vez más cerca. Suspiró: serio, estoico… resignado.

"Nunca hay suficiente tiempo, ¿verdad? Entonces… tendré que asegurarme de que merezca la pena."

–Bueno… –le dijo en voz baja a su compañera–. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

* * *

_NOTA IMPORTANTE – Dada la extensión que había alcanzado este capítulo, consideré conveniente dividirlo en dos. La continuación y (ahora sí) final de la historia llegará en breve._


	7. Despedidas (2 de 2)

**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE**

**CAPÍTULO 6 – DESPEDIDAS – SEGUNDA (Y ÚLTIMA) PARTE**

[Publicado originalmente el 22 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 8.086 palabras.]

* * *

"Y ahora qué hacemos…"

En efecto, qué hacer en el Bosque Negro, en una noche de luna llena, cuyos rayos plateados iluminaban como plata la nieve que cubría la tierra; los pinos, como silenciosos testigos de todo lo que allí había ocurrido, rodeaban a Levi y Petra, al fin solos.

El Capitán se sintió, de repente… mareado. Hasta entonces, en presencia de los dos policías imperiales, había tenido que mantenerse en una calma tensa, listo para reaccionar si era necesario; a pesar de que la tormenta ya había pasado, de que aquella explosión de ira y furia había dejado tras de sí las brasas de un odio que difícilmente volvería a rugir de esa forma. Pero sin tener ya delante a sus "queridos enemigos", el legionario no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que se había dicho; en cómo él todavía no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo convertirse en lo segundo… para siempre.

Levi tragó saliva. Se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos; luego deslizó un dedo por el cuello de su uniforme verde oscuro, atusándose también el pañuelo blanco que solía llevar consigo, incluso cuando iba vestido de civil.

"Me pregunto si me quedaré así vestido para siempre. Aunque no me importaría demasiado…"

Al Capitán le gustaba su uniforme; pero no podía olvidar cómo, tan sólo un momento antes, se lo habían rajado intentando arrancarle el corazón… y ahora, en cambio, volvía a estar impecable. Sus ojos grises no le engañaban; no necesitaba mirar muy lejos, para ver alguna de aquellas discretas señales que revelaban la verdad… que su hora estaba cada vez más cerca.

Su aliento formaba un vaho demasiado tenue, en aquel frío que él ya era incapaz de sentir, aun sin su capa. Contempló su propia sombra y descubrió, con temor y fascinación, que no era tan nítida como las demás que le rodeaban, formadas a la luz de la luna.

¿Estaba muerto? Vivo no, desde luego; y sin embargo, todavía seguía allí…

"En serio, no tengo ni idea… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?"

Quizás era un error aferrarse a aquella existencia; quizás debería cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar y ponerle fin de una vez por todas. ¿Qué le esperaría al otro lado? Una nueva vida, el descanso eterno, la nada; no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. Fuera lo que fuese, sus compañeros ya estaban allí, aguardándole.

Todos sus camaradas… menos una.

Aquella idea le permitió zafarse de sus dudas, sus temores; la inseguridad de quien cree estar en un lugar que no le corresponde. Dejó todo eso y se dio la vuelta. Contempló a Petra.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Una leve brisa agitó la capa que él le había dado antes; esperaba que bastase para abrigarla del frío, aunque ella todavía temblaba un poco… pero sabía que no era por eso, ni por el temor, ni por la ira. Todo aquello había quedado atrás.

El rostro de Petra reflejaba una tristeza inmensa, enorme; Levi no recordaba haber visto nunca a alguien tan apenado. Era un dolor profundo y al mismo tiempo… resignado, tranquilo. Incluso sus cabellos rubios se agitaban ligeramente, con un aire melancólico; sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente con unas lágrimas que, aunque ya no desbordarían, seguían allí.

La legionaria empezaba a aceptar la situación, pero eso no significaba que sufriera menos; al contrario, comprender con tanta claridad hacía que su dolor fuese aún mayor, destrozándola por dentro. Si se mantenía en pie, era gracias a la fuerza insospechada, sobrenatural, que albergaba su cuerpecillo frágil (sólo en apariencia) y fluía por sus venas; ella era fuerte, muy fuerte… y por eso mismo, capaz de sufrir más.

Levi temía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, sólo conseguiría empeorar su dolor.

"Para mí, esto ya casi ha terminado… pero para ella, acaba de comenzar. Todavía tiene el resto de su vida por delante."

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento consiguió animarle, incluso ponerle una tenue sonrisa en sus severos labios.

"No me importa… Si ella vive, si ella consigue salir de aquí y seguir adelante, no me importa…"

Se fijó en la mochila, abierta, medio vacía, que había quedado en el suelo a cierta distancia. Se acerco, la recogió… Se acordó de la primera vez que lo hizo, cuando encontró a Petra apoyada contra aquel árbol, como si estuviera muerta; cuando él acudió a la llamada que tan desesperadamente había anhelado, cuando ni siquiera la muerte había sido capaz de detenerle. Ella había tomado su mano, había destruido con su poder oculto la barrera invisible que separaba ambos mundos y le había traído de vuelta.

"Entonces, está claro lo que tengo que hacer… La cuestión es cómo puedo serle más útil, servirle mejor."

Y sin embargo… supo inmediatamente que aquel enfoque sólo provocaría nuevas dudas y temores; quizás descartados por ahora, sí, pero todavía demasiado recientes como arriesgarse a llevar a Petra al límite otra vez. Levi no permitiría que ella sintiese de nuevo terror, ante la idea de que quizás le había convertido involuntariamente en su esclavo de ultratumba.

La pregunta adecuada, entonces, no era qué quería Petra, sino qué quería _él_. Trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría, si hubiera sido al revés; si él hubiese sobrevivido y en cambio ella…

La sola idea hizo que se le encogiese el corazón, pero tenía que someterse a esa tortura para poder obtener la respuesta que los dos tanto necesitaban. Petra estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, le miraba como esperando… Levi seguía lleno de dudas, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de vacilar, no ahora; debía aparentar seguridad, fingir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, convertirse una vez más en aquel Capitán implacable que nunca dudaba ante nada.

"Es el problema de tener una reputación que mantener, los demás ya esperan algo de ti y no puedes defraudarles…"

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, aquello era lo que le permitía sobreponerse, convertirseen la persona que necesitaba ser, la persona que en realidad _quería_ ser en ese momento; no sólo por ella, sino también por él mismo. Fue así como recuperó de nuevo la confianza.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al pensar en esa pequeña paradoja: ella había revelado su poder oculto gracias a él; pero si él pudo vencer a su vez la angustia de saberse próximo a su fin, si pudo convertirse de nuevo en "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", fue precisamente gracias a ella.

Fue porque Petra necesitaba de él aquella fuerza, que Levi pudo buscar en su interior y encontrarla, superar sus propios límites y conseguir lo que parecía imposible.

Recordó la forma en que ella había dicho antes su nombre, y él el suyo: como si fuese la primera vez que aquellas palabras se pronunciaban con tanta plenitud, revelando su verdadero significado… como si fueran un voto sagrado, una promesa para la eternidad.

La idea le hizo sentir a Levi cierto rubor en las mejillas; esperaba que no se le notase mucho… pero a juzgar por el color que también apareció en las de Petra, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella no apartaba de él sus ojos azules, poderosos, como dos pequeñas estrellas… que literalmente le habían dado esa nueva vida, esas horas arrebatadas a la muerte, una oportunidad única en toda la historia según las viejas leyendas.

Supo que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

"Si hubiera sido al revés… ¿qué es lo que yo habría querido?"

Compartir esos últimos momentos con ella; decir todo lo que debía decirse, hacer todo lo que debía hacerse. Ayudar, en esas últimas horas, en todo lo que fuera posible; darle a la otra persona tanto como pudiera, para que ella fuese capaz no sólo de sobrevivir sino de _vivir_. Conseguir que aquellas últimas horas, los dos a solas, juntos… mereciesen la pena.

Y él se dio cuenta de que prefería vivir con intensidad algo auténtico, por muy poco tiempo que le quedase; aunque luego tuvieran que separarse para siempre, aunque luego aquel recuerdo doliese como una herida que siempre permanecería… pero que con el tiempo se curaría, hasta dejar una marca, un recuerdo de por qué merecía la pena seguir adelante.

Mejor el dolor por haber vivido algo verdadero, _real_… que una eternidad de arrepentimiento por no haber dicho, por no haber hecho, por no haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad.

Y Levi tomó su decisión.

–Petra –pronunció su nombre.

Y por la forma en que ella tembló al oírlo, él se dio cuenta de que sus palabras iban a significar mucho más de lo habitual en lo que quedaba de noche, para bien o para mal. Suspiró lentamente; se obligó a calmarse, a ser de nuevo el completo dueño de sus actos como sólo un Ackerman era capaz. Le tocaba a él ser la roca en la que Petra se apoyase, su bastión, su fortaleza. No podía dejarse ahogar por pequeñeces, por tonterías ya carentes de sentido cuando la muerte rondaba tan próxima; tenía que asegurarse de que cada palabra contase.

"Basta."

Ya no más palabras cortantes y bruscas, para mantener alejados de él a los demás, como había hecho toda su vida; cuando eran los que le rodeaban quienes caían a su alrededor, mientras él en cambio sobrevivía, por ser "el más fuerte". Todo eso… ya no era necesario.

En realidad, Petra había sido siempre la más fuerte; prácticamente indestructible. No tenía que apartarla para protegerla del dolor de la pérdida… _No quería_ apartarla; quería estar a su lado en aquellos últimos momentos, al final del camino. Levi sonrió al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, su ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules había echado abajo una barrera que parecía imposible de derribar.

Supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Por su parte, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que _él_ quería, _necesitaba_, como un apetito insaciable en aquella alma que existía a la vez en dos mundos distintos. Si ella tenía otra idea de cómo deberían ser esos últimos instantes, que lo dijera; él no iba a ser tan arrogante como para suponer lo que ella prefería en realidad… que fuese ella quien decidiera por sí misma.

"Además, si los dos nos quedásemos aquí sin hacer nada, ¡menudo desperdicio!"

Así que Levi, con la mochila en una mano, se acercó a Petra, que seguía observándole con sus ojos de luminoso zafiro, vivos, muy abiertos. Había dejado de temblar. Ya no se reflejaba tanta pena en su rostro, como si él le hubiera transmitido a ella su determinación; como si, por aquel vínculo que existía entre ambos, cada uno pudiera compartir con el otro su fuerza, multiplicada por diez.

Se acercó a ella, la miró prácticamente desde la misma altura. El Capitán tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su respiración, pero lo consiguió. Quedaba poco tiempo; pero algunas cosas, merecía la pena hacerlas despacio. Simplemente extendió su mano libre, dejándola a su alcance… y Petra, después de mirarla, le sonrió y la tomó entre las suyas.

Sintió de nuevo esa calidez tan característica en ella, emanando de su piel, su aliento… su cuerpo entero. Esta vez, la sensación fue casi eléctrica. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, y él pensó que no le importaría volver a acariciar sus sienes, sus mejillas, tomar entre los dedos su barbilla…

Sin embargo, había algo más que tenía que hacer, que aclarar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde; asegurarse de que ella _comprendía_… y cuanto antes lo hiciera, menos le dolería. Quedarse simplemente así, mirándose, su mano entre las de ella, habría sido suficiente para él; pero Petra necesitaba más, merecía más. Levi quería hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano, para que su legionaria siguiera siendo fuerte; para que saliera adelante, _viviese_, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo.

–Petra –repitió él, en voz baja–. Te acuerdas de lo que te dije, ¿verdad? "_Vas_ a salir de aquí." Y yo… –apenas titubeó un instante–. Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

Y ella volvió a comprender. De nuevo se desvaneció su sonrisa, de nuevo apareció en su rostro aquella pena inmensa que Levi podía sentir como propia; pero su determinación era inquebrantable. El momento de las dudas, para él, ya había pasado; y descubrió, sorprendido (una sensación agradable), que no necesitaba cortarla con sus palabras, ni empujarla lejos… que lo que se sentía capaz de decir, era precisamente lo que _quería_ decir.

–Es mi decisión –continuó el Capitán, con tono suave y firme al mismo tiempo–. No podemos prolongar esto… Ni siquiera tú tienes el poder de detener la noche. Tampoco puedes quedarte para siempre en el Bosque Negro. No eres una Loba… –sonrió con el recuerdo del formidable animal.

Ella no lloró; no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió en silencio, recuperando su resolución de antes. Levi se sintió más tranquilo; intuyó que el momento más delicado ya había pasado, que ella comprendía plenamente, que había aceptado lo inevitable pero no iba a dejar que eso la paralizara. Petra estaba dispuesta a asumir ese dolor, a aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le había presentado… no, que _ella_ había tomado en realidad por sí misma, con sus poderosas manos.

Por unos instantes, no hablaron; se limitaron a mirarse. Ojos grises, sumergidos en el océano más profundo; ojos azules, explorando el metal de las entrañas de la tierra.

Después Levi se echó la mochila al hombro, por un asa, y pasó el otro brazo sobre los hombros de ella, atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí. Petra le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se pegó a él, lentamente, casi con vergüenza. Luego intentó compartir la capa, pero él la detuvo con un gesto, negando suavemente con la cabeza, como diciendo "a mí ya no me hace falta".

Y era cierto. Con ella a su lado, Levi ya no sentía frío. Podía notar aquella calidez, cada vez con más intensidad; al mismo tiempo, iba haciéndose más consciente de su propia respiración, los latidos de su propio corazón… algo más acelerados de lo habitual, por cierto… a un ritmo que armonizaba con el de ella.

Avanzaron, con pasos tranquilos, sabiendo que todo iría bien; que ya nada les perturbaría, ni les arrebataría ese momento, ese pequeño instante de eternidad que tenían para ellos solos. Se lo habían ganado. Reforzada su determinación, valientes, cada uno dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que vendría después: la vida para ella, la muerte para él.

Durante unos minutos apacibles y silenciosos, caminando a la luz de la luna, todo lo que se oyó fue el sonido de sus mullidas pisadas sobre la nieve; cada paso, acercándoles un poco más a ese final inevitable que ya habían aceptado.

No habría estado mal, despedirse así, simplemente paseando; pero Levi sabía que podía hacer mucho más, por Petra y por él mismo.

–¿Con qué apellido te vas a quedar? –preguntó en voz baja.

La legionaria entendió enseguida. No habían llegado al extremo de poder comunicarse entre ellos sin palabras (una idea que de todas formas le ponía nervioso), pero sí eran capaces de comprender todo el significado de las pocas que pronunciaban.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes qué significa ser una Leonhart?" Ésa había sido su pregunta.

Ella pensó en silencio unos segundos; sus ojos azules, decididos, miraban al frente y parecían brillar con una luz propia.

–Ese chico, Marco… –contestó Petra–. Creo que tiene razón.

Levi se acordó del moreno pecoso. "Si vosotros no decís nada, nosotros tampoco."

–Sé que ya nada volverá a ser igual –continuó ella, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio–, pero…

El Capitán, adivinando sus pensamientos, dejó escapar un suspiro. "Como de costumbre, se preocupa demasiado por los demás."

–Petra –la reconvino con suavidad–, tu hermana, Annie… es una superviviente. Decidas lo que decidas, sabrá cuidarse sola… –se le escapó una sonrisa–. Incluso si hubiera un cataclismo y el Imperio dejase de existir, estoy seguro de que ella seguiría en pie. Es una Leonhart, indestructible… como tú.

Miró con orgullo a su legionaria; ella se sonrojó un poco y también sonrió.

–Además –continuó él–, en realidad no está sola, tiene a Bott a su lado… El chico no es tan tonto como parece.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría pasado si el joven imperial no le hubiera detenido, cuando estaba a punto de estrangular a Annie; a la hermana de Petra, aun sabiendo… no, _precisamente_ porque sabía quién era.

Respiró hondo para volver a calmarse. Inútil preguntarse por lo que pudo haber sido, en un pasado que ya no cambiaría. Era el futuro, en lo que debían centrarse; el futuro de ella, en el que habría peligros y riesgos… y no siempre provenientes del enemigo.

–Hay una cosa que debes saber sobre el Mariscal Erwin –dijo el legionario–. Él y yo… Hemos recorrido un largo camino, juntos. Siempre creí que, si había alguien capaz de poner fin a esta guerra, sería él.

"Y que yo estaría allí para verlo," añadió para sus adentros; pero ella lo había adivinado, a juzgar por la sombra de pena que cruzó su rostro.

Levi meneó la cabeza, como diciendo "no importa", pensando que debía dejar de hacerse preguntas sobre lo que podría haber sido; así no llegarían a ninguna parte.

–Puede que no una victoria completa, pero sí al menos una paz honrosa –continuó él–. Sin Erwin en nuestro bando, todo esto habría acabado mucho antes… Es alguien que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por la República, lo que _él_ cree que es necesario.

Se detuvo. Frunció el ceño y miró con seriedad a Petra.

–Pero lo que él considera "lo mejor para la República", puede que no sea lo mejor para ti.

Su compañera le observaba atentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se había quedado paralizada; su mente ya seguía ese hilo, dando un gran salto adelante y haciéndose más preguntas.

–Capitán…

–Ya hemos pasado antes por esto, Petra… –él sonrió.

–De acuerdo… Levi.

Al oír otra vez su nombre en los labios de ella, el legionario volvió a sentirse… más completo. Petra también sonreía, a pesar de todo.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Luego siguieron andando, agarrados el uno al otro. "Croc, croc, croc", hacían sus pies sobre la nieve; las pisadas de ella eran más nítidas que las de él.

–Levi, lo que has dicho antes… Puede que Erwin ya lo sepa. Que soy una Leonhart.

Esta vez fue el Capitán quien abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Pero si yo mismo lo pensé antes… Que era extraño que en esos dossieres que nos pasaba el Mariscal no hubiera nada sobre los Leonhart, que quizás él sí lo sabía pero nos estaba ocultando esa información…"

¿Acaso los del Imperio guardaban celosamente el secreto, o en realidad lo ignoraban? ¿Ocultaban los Leonhart aquella terrorífica verdad a todo el mundo? Motivos tenían para ello…

–Petra, desde que llegaste a la República, ¿has usado alguna vez ese apellido?

–Hum… –ella frunció el ceño, concentrada–. No, nunca. Puede que no sea tan lista como el Cejas, pero incluso yo sabía que no era buena idea.

Levi sonrió al oírle decir, tan tranquilamente, el apodo con que conocían a Erwin en la Legión. Luego sintió curiosidad.

–¿Desde cuándo has usado el apellido Ral? Si no es mucha indiscreción…

"Quizás al otro lado encuentre todas las respuestas, pero prefiero oírlas salir de tus labios."

La expresión concentrada de ella dio paso a otra algo más lejana, nostálgica, con una sonrisa triste; como evocando recuerdos agridulces.

–Cuando llegué aquí, no tenía a nadie –susurró Petra–. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo lo conseguí… aunque ahora creo que sí lo sé.

Levi volvió a maravillarse, pensando en el poder que lo había hecho posible. Se alegraba de que una energía tan vasta, tan inmensa, estuviera contenida en la sangre de su compañera; toda esa fuerza, en manos de una persona bondadosa como ella… Así el mundo era un lugar mejor, más parecido a lo que _debería_ ser.

–El señor Ral era un hombre ya mayor, viudo –continuó Petra–. Me encontré con él por casualidad, al poco de llegar a Trost. No me conocía de nada, yo podría haber sido una ladrona o algo peor… y él en cambio me abrió las puertas de su casa. No hizo preguntas, no me exigió nada, no me pidió nada. Me acogió con los brazos abiertos, me ofreció todo lo que tenía…

El Capitán trató de disimular la ceja que se le arqueó escépticamente, mientras pensaba en lo cándida que era su compañera; había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, aceptando vivir en la casa de un desconocido así sin más… Ella no vio su reacción; seguía mirando al frente, con un fuego cálido brillando en sus ojos… aunque algo en su expresión también revelaba duda, incluso culpa.

–Él me enseñó mucho de lo que sé. Me trató como a la hija que nunca había tenido, y yo… En realidad, fue como un padre para mí, mucho más de lo que…

Se interrumpió, pero Levi casi pudo leerle la mente: "mucho más que mi verdadero padre". No iba a enfrentarse por ella a sus propios fantasmas; iba a seguir sola un trecho del camino a partir de ahora, tendría que acostumbrase a valerse por su cuenta y más valía que empezase cuanto antes. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuese un hombre cruel.

–A veces, uno puede elegir a su familia –se limitó a decir; pero con eso bastó para que el rostro de ella volviera a iluminarse–. Me alegro por ti, en serio.

Petra le sonrió, agradecida; y él pensó que, por aquella sonrisa, no le importaría enfrentarse otra vez a un centenar de policías imperiales.

–No fue sólo que cuidase de mí, sin pedir nada a cambio –siguió ella–. También me dio un propósito, un objetivo… Yo quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo. Él había sido legionario, me explicó cómo se hacían aquí las cosas… –miró de manera significativa a Levi–. Y también me contó que en la Legión, si sabes luchar, no te preguntan sobre tu pasado.

–El señor Ral… parece un buen hombre.

Dudó al referirse a él en presente; ella se dio cuenta enseguida y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

–Murió hace ya varios años –musitó mientras miraba al suelo–. Era un veterano, con muchas batallas a sus espaldas y más heridas aún. Alistarme en la Legión era algo que _yo_ quería hacer, pero… –volvió a mirar al frente, con determinación inquebrantable–. Creo que a él también le habría gustado.

Un instante de silencio.

–Me alisté y tomé su apellido, naturalmente. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

–Siento no haberle conocido. Él estaría orgulloso de ti, Petra.

Ella asintió y los dos se quedaron callados; espontánea muestra de respeto, en recuerdo de aquel hombre que la había ayudado a convertirse en lo que era hoy.

Siguieron andando sobre la nieve, entre los pinos, apoyados el uno en el otro. Solía decirse que la noche era más oscura justo antes del amanecer. Con aquella luna llena, tan inmensa, tan poderosa, resultaba difícil apreciar la diferencia; pero en su interior, Levi sabía que se iba acercando su hora. Fue por eso por lo que se permitió romper el silencio; aún tenía varias cosas que decir, y era ahora o nunca.

–Por lo que me has contado, puede que Erwin sospeche que antes no te llamabas Ral, pero eso no significa que sepa lo otro… –frunció levemente el ceño–. Al final, será tú decisión. El problema es que, antes de elegir, no puedes saber cuál sería la mejor opción… y a veces, ni siquiera puedes saberlo después. Tienes que decidir… y luego tienes que vivir con las consecuencias, el resto de tu vida.

–Levi… –susurró ella, contemplándose con sus enormes ojos azules.

Él se permitió perderse por unos instantes en aquellos océanos llenos de vida; nadó, se sumergió en ellos… pero también pudo leer una muda pregunta.

"¿Qué decisiones tomaste? ¿Con qué has tenido que vivir?"

Y el Capitán descubrió, sorprendiéndose primero a sí mismo… que quería contestar a esa pregunta. Quería que ella lo supiera, que le conociera mejor… aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde.

–No sé hasta qué punto podría haber sido distinto, o si todo esto era en realidad inevitable… –Levi habló en voz baja, con un tono amargo atenuado en parte por su resignación–. Me llaman "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", pero a veces ser el "más fuerte" sólo significa ser el último en morir. Todos… todos a mi alrededor mueren, Petra.

Ella le observaba con atención, preocupada; eso no le detuvo, a pesar de que le venían demasiados recuerdos de golpe, después de haber bajado sus defensas, y era algo cada vez más abrumador.

–Puede que la sangre de los Ackerman esté maldita. No conocí a mi padre, pero seguramente está muerto, como mi madre cuando yo sólo era un crío. Y aunque te parezca increíble… –torció los labios en una media sonrisa, algo forzada–. Kenny no siempre fue "el Carnicero", hubo un tiempo en que él estuvo cuidando de mí… al fin y al cabo éramos parientes. Incluso me enseñó un par de trucos… –dejó escapar una risa corta, amarga–. Ya ves cómo se lo pagué, le clavé un cuchillo en la cabeza. ¿Te imaginas que me está esperando al otro lado para beber té y jugar a las cartas? Sería una situación un poco incómoda…

La idea de lo que podría venir después volvió a golpearle con fuerza; de repente, casi sintió terror, al darse cuenta de que no era una abstracción, sino algo que iba a ver muy pronto, algo de lo que ya no podía escapar. Continuó hablando, en voz baja, cada vez más rápido, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos y la mirada perdida.

–Cada vez que conocía a alguien, que conectaba con otras personas… terminaban muriendo. Puede que todas esas personas me estén esperando. ¿Cuántas de ellas se habrían salvado si no me hubieran conocido? Incluso si no me lo reprochan, yo… Puede que el infierno sea eso: pasar toda la eternidad con ellos, sabiendo que es culpa mía que estén allí, que…

Fue entonces cuando la presencia de Petra, a su lado, volvió a hacerse sólida, _real_; mucho más que aquellos temores. Ella se separó un momento de su lado, le agarró por los hombros y le forzó a girarse para mirarla de frente; su cara estaba muy cerca, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada, sus ojos…

En sus ojos brillaba un fuego azul, no gélido sino ardiente, cálido, puro; la esencia misma de la vida, que cayó de repente sobre él con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, estuvo convencido de que ella le había abofeteado. Se quedó paralizado, con la mente en blanco, completamente absorto en la visión de aquella furia divina a duras penas contenida.

Y un instante después… Petra volvió a ser simplemente Petra. Su expresión se relajó y se convirtió de nuevo en la benevolente habitual , aquélla que él siempre asociaría con su legionaria, única e inconfundible.

–Levi…

Su voz era tan clara, tan nítida, tan poderosa, que sólo con esa palabra deshizo sus dudas y temores. Volvió a sentir aquella calidez, aquella _vida_, por todo su cuerpo; seguramente tenía algo que ver que ella estuviera sujetándole así, tan cerca.

–Levi –repitió, severa y amable al mismo tiempo; él volvió a sentir toda esa energía recorriendo cada fibra de su ser–. Antes me dijiste que no debía sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado. Que estamos en guerra, que la gente muere y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Que no era culpa mía, que la idea de que sería mejor que yo hubiese muerto era absurda.

Por un instante, no dijo nada. Aquel silencio fue atronador.

–Y ahora yo te digo a ti lo mismo, Levi. _No ha sido culpa tuya_.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos largos segundos, eternos. Cada uno contemplaba los ojos del otro; Levi creyó ver en los de ella el reflejo de los suyos propios, aquel gris metálico fundido hasta convertirse en mercurio líquido.

Se dio cuenta de que, en su momento de mayor debilidad, Petra había sido fuerte por los dos; que como de costumbre, cuando más la había necesitado, ella no le había fallado. Volvió a sonreír, suavemente, con lentitud.

–Quería comprobar que habías prestado atención –musitó él.

Por la forma en que ella levantó una ceja, estaba claro que no se lo había creído; pero el Capitán ya estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo relacionado con lo que acababa de descubrir, o más bien recordar.

–Petra… –sólo pronunciar aquella palabra ya le hizo sentir el poder que emanaba de ella–. Sabes que después de esto, de haber cumplido con éxito la misión, podrás pedir lo que quieras y no te negarán casi nada.

Levi dejó caer lentamente la mochila al suelo; luego tomó con sus manos las de ella, que aún estaban sobre sus hombros, las retiró y bajó hasta dejarlas unidas entre ambos, a la altura de sus pechos. La legionaria escuchaba con atención, intuyendo de qué se trataba; bebía cada una de sus palabras. Él se había recuperado otra vez por completo, gracias a ella; podía volver a pensar en su futuro.

–No hablo de medallas o desfiles –continuó el Capitán con aquella leve sonrisa, aunque el tono era serio–. Me refiero a un ascenso… al mando de tu propia unidad. "Escuadrón Petra" suena bastante bien, ¿no te parece?

Allí donde antes había aparecido la furia de una diosa, y luego una benevolencia igualmente divina, surgió de repente la sorpresa más absoluta.

"¿De verdad que ni siquiera se lo había planteado?", pensó Levi, con algo de fastidio; decidió atajar de raíz la retahíla de "no puedos" que sabía que vendrían a continuación.

–Eres fuerte, Petra –su tono no admitía discusión alguna–, pero no te importa, no normalmente, ni siquiera te das cuenta… Brillas con más intensidad cuando estás luchando por otros. Yo siempre me he mantenido alejado de los demás, pero contigo ocurre justo lo contrario. Cuando dirijas tu propia unidad, serás todavía más fuerte. Tendrás que serlo. Por ellos… y por ti misma.

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, mirándose. Ella respiraba con algo de agitación, con los labios entreabiertos; él podía sentir su cálido aliento entre los suyos. Tuvo que respirar hondo y hacer un verdadero esfuerzo, para no desviarse y continuar con el tema; un tema… que afectaba, además, a otra persona.

Una persona de la que él se había desentendido, en vez de intentar estar a su lado; una persona a la que, como tantas otras, él había apartado, alejándola de sí… y ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Tarde para él. No para Petra. Todavía no.

–Habrás oído hablar de Mikasa Ackerman –consiguió decir por fin.

–¡Claro! –Petra parecía aún más sorprendida– ¿Quién no? Es una de las legionarias más prometedoras.

Pero en sus palabras, Levi supo que había mucho más: el mudo reconocimiento de lo que significaba ese apellido… para él y para todos.

–Ella… –el Capitán dudó, pero siguió adelante; no era el momento para sentir remordimientos–. Ella es buena… –suspiró y miró a Petra fijamente a los ojos–. Puede ser mucho mejor. Mejor que yo incluso, con tiempo suficiente y alguien que la entrene, que la guíe. Tú puedes conseguir que ella sea para los Ackerman lo que tú eres para los Leonhart, ¿entiendes?

El calor que sentía en sus manos, todavía unidas a las de ella, era difícil de soportar… pero no las separó.

–Sé que es difícil negarse a prometerle algo a un moribundo, pero tranquila, yo ya estoy muerto… –no habría sido capaz de continuar, si no se hubiera apoyado en ese sentido del humor algo retorcido–. No voy a obligarte a prometer nada, Petra, sólo…

–Juro por la sangre en mis venas que cuidaré de ella, Levi.

Pronunció aquellas palabras sin dudar, sin vacilar, con la misma claridad y fuerza con que había pronunciado antes su nombre. Después, se hizo el silencio.

A él no le habría importado seguir así, cada uno mirando al otro, sin decir nada, hasta que llegase su hora… pero aún tenía que hacer algo más.

–No te estoy pidiendo que la protejas de todo mal, ni que me asegures que nunca le pasará nada… –aclaró él con suavidad, en voz baja–. Estamos en guerra y nadie puede garantizar que no le ocurrirá algo. Tendrá que luchar, tendrá que correr riesgos… es inevitable, pero… si puedes enseñarle a valerse por sí misma, si la ayudas a convertirse en todo lo que puede llegar a ser, entonces no habrá nada que pueda detenerla –Levi sonrió–. No habrá nada que pueda deteneros a las dos. Quién sabe, quizás a Erwin se le ocurra alguno de sus planes y podáis ganar la guerra…

Petra asintió con la cabeza, muy atenta, todavía sin decir nada; así que el Capitán continuó.

–Y hablando de planes… ¿Te acuerdas de Armin Arlert? Un buen amigo de Mikasa, inteligente _y_ listo. Tiene un montón de libros en la cabeza, pero también sabe cómo aplicar todos esos conocimientos, incluso es capaz de encontrar soluciones en las que nadie había pensado. ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

–¿Como un Erwin junior? –Petra le siguió el juego, de mejor humor–. ¡El mundo no está preparado!

Los dos aprovecharon ese breve respiro para reír un momento por lo bajo… La risa de ella le sonó a Levi como música para sus oídos.

–Creo que Mikasa tiene otro amigo de la infancia –continuó Petra, animada–. ¿Eren Yeager, se llamaba?

–Arg, Yeager… –gruñó el Capitán–. Supongo que preferí olvidarme de él. Demasiado impulsivo, demasiado testarudo… Corre demasiados riesgos.

–Me recuerda a alguien…

–No fastidies, Petra.

Sin embargo, al legionario se le estaba ocurriendo una idea. "Alguien que se lanza de cabeza hacia el peligro, que ya debería haber muerto al menos cien veces…" Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Acaso aquel apellido también significaba algo más? Ackerman, Leonhart… Yeager.

Observó a su compañera y, por la mirada que le devolvió, ella también parecía haber tenido ese presentimiento.

–Mikasa siempre está pendiente de él, protegiéndole, desde que eran niños… –la legionaria trataba de encontrar otra explicación.

–Una parte de mí preferiría mantener separados a los dos, pero… –Levi dejó escapar un suspiro–. Mikasa es como tú, Petra. Las dos sois temibles cuando estáis luchando por alguien más. Pero con eso no basta, no si esa otra persona es una carga. El chaval tiene potencial, sí, puede que incluso madera de líder. Habría que bajarle los humos, hacer que se acostumbre a pensar un poco antes de actuar… Je je, parece imposible, pero no sería la primera vez que tú consigues algo así, ¿verdad?

–Así que Mikasa, Armin y Eren… –ella se rascaba la barbilla, pensativa–. Y si se mantiene la misma estructura, faltaría un cuarto miembro. ¿A quién me sugieres?

–Se me ocurren varios nombres, quizás luego pueda hablar con…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de su error. No, no podría. Ya no.

"Annie tenía razón, al menos en parte. Yo nunca saldré de este bosque."

Se quedó un instante con la mirada perdida.

–Joder, los voy a echar de menos a todos. Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji… –abrió los ojos, sorprendido–. Sí, incluso voy a echar de menos a la chiflada ésa… Madre mía, esto sí que va en serio.

Trataba de sacar fuerzas de donde podía, incluso de hacer chistes en el que quizás no fuera el momento más oportuno. No vio cuál fue la reacción de ella.

Cerró los ojos, meneó la cabeza y luego volvió a abrirlos, mirando hacia lo alto. Entre los pinos que les rodeaban, cubiertos de nieve, podía verse el cielo estrellado, con la luna llena todavía en el firmamento, y sin embargo… Su influencia parecía haber disminuido, había cierta cualidad en el aire, casi sólida; como un contraste más acentuado entre la luz plateada y la oscuridad, más intenso justo en el momento que precedía a la leve claridad gris sucia del alba. Su tiempo se acababa.

Levi suspiró de nuevo, con calma. Después, volvió a mirar a Petra. Quizás podía darle algún consejo más, o pedirle algún favor antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…

Pero se quedó callado al verla.

Verdaderamente, a la luz de la luna en aquella noche que ya acababa, parecía una diosa.

Sus ojos azules, aquellos lagos cálidos rebosantes de vida, brillaban en la oscuridad como el fuego eterno de una esperanza, una promesa; que el mundo podía ser bueno, un lugar por el que merecía la pena luchar, vivir… morir.

Su piel, su cara, emitía un brillo plateado, apenas perceptible; como si ella se hubiese convertido en un cuerpo celestial, que daba fuerza y energía a todo a su alrededor.

Una leve brisa agitaba sus cabellos, ni de oro ni de plata bajo aquella luz, sino como si fueran algún metal desconocido, hermoso, capaz de contener la esencia vital; como una extensión del inmenso poder que albergaba aquel cuerpo, en apariencia tan frágil y tan pequeño.

La capa que él le había dejado, impecable, cubría su uniforme marcado por la batalla; el aspecto de la legionaria era el de una estatua esculpida en mármol, dedicada al soldado desconocido… un ejemplo al que imitar, un ideal al que aspirar.

Recordó las palabras de ella antes. "Una sola carne." Volvió a sonrojarse.

Sabía que era inútil, y aun así seguía preguntándose sobre lo que podría haber sido… Si sus decisiones hubiesen sido otras, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de ciertas cosas, ciertas señales que en realidad siempre habían estado allí… Ella y él juntos, vivos, ¿hacia dónde les habría llevado ese camino? Ya nunca lo sabrían.

Poder gozar de aquella compañía en sus últimos momentos, ya era bastante para Levi; se marcharía enseguida, no tenía ningún derecho a echar otra carga sobre los hombros de Petra, atormentarla con el fantasma de algo que ninguno de los dos podría conseguir jamás con plenitud. No sabía qué más decir, cómo continuar…

Ella sí supo cómo. No habló. No hizo falta.

Petra salvó los escasos centímetros que les separaban. Sin soltar sus manos, se inclinó lenta y delicadamente hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos y le besó en los labios. Apenas un suave roce, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Pero aquel aleteo desencadenó una tormenta, un tornado de emociones, como fuego y relámpago recorriendo a la vez todo su cuerpo… Como si de pronto una energía inconmensurable penetrase o surgiese dentro de él (quizás ambas cosas), llenándole por completo, haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca.

Luego ella se apartó, llevándose las manos a la espalda, sonriendo con timidez, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas ruborizadas, como una chiquilla a la que hubiesen pillado haciendo alguna travesura. Quizás iba a decir algo, disculparse o dar alguna explicación… pero nunca llegó a salir de sus labios.

Esta vez fue Levi quien se inclinó sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos. No se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los de Petra; como un ariete echando abajo las puertas de una fortaleza, su lengua se abrió paso dentro de su boca, dentro de ella. Notó su sorpresa, pensó por un momento que caería fulminado por su cólera divina pero no le importaba.

Sin embargo, ella respondió con la misma intensidad, su lengua luchando contra la suya al principio; pero después de aquel primer contacto, fueron explorándose mutuamente, conociéndose, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Si esto era lo último que iba a hacer antes de morir… Estaba bien así. Por él y por ella. Por los dos. Como si fueran una sola carne, aunque después de aquella noche ya no podrían volver a serlo.

Subió las dos manos hacia la cara de ella, tomándola suavemente y acariciando sus mejillas, sus sienes, sus orejas, su cuello, mientras cada uno seguía explorando la boca y la lengua del otro. De repente se sintió… como un dios; como si en aquel encuentro se concentrase súbitamente toda la energía que había dado lugar en un único punto al universo entero. Fuego líquido, corriendo por sus venas; también por las de ella, a juzgar por sus gemidos de placer.

"Si así es la muerte, ¿quién tiene miedo a morir?"

Quizás él no necesitase respirar, pero ella sí… así que tuvieron que separarse, después de aquel breve instante en el que se había condensado toda la eternidad, todo lo que no habían hecho ni podrían hacer el resto de sus vidas… Algo casi imposible; pero con ella a su lado, lo imposible parecía ser mucho más sencillo.

Levi siguió acariciando su cara; le sorprendió la suavidad de aquella piel que parecía plata a la luz de la luna, lo sedoso de sus cabellos más preciosos que el oro, ver el universo tan de cerca en sus enormes ojos azules. Petra también acariciaba su rostro, rozándolo apenas con la punta de sus poderosos dedos; el tacto de ella sobre su piel era una sensación eléctrica, como si le cayera encima una multitud de pequeños rayos, causándole dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Luego la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó; temblaba, pero solo un poco. Ella respondió del mismo modo. Cada uno fue pasándole al otro los brazos por la espalda, bajando hasta llegar a la cintura; después sus manos volvían a subir, acariciaban suavemente el rostro de aquella persona que tanto significaba. Siguieron besándose, ya sin intentar devorarse el uno al otro; sus labios se acariciaban, se posaban con delicadeza, emitían un aliento cálido que habría podido derretir montañas.

No les hizo falta hacer preguntas. Ya tenían sus respuestas.

Se sentía limpio, renovado… y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, también exhausto. Supo que la hora ya estaba cerca. Supo que allí donde tenía que ir, ella no podría acompañarle; y estaba bien que así fuera. Sabiendo que Petra seguiría viva… todo era mucho más fácil. Se sentía en paz, consigo mismo, con el mundo al que ya nada le ataba. Lo había asumido… pero aun así, quería hacer las cosas bien; quería despedirse en condiciones… de la única persona a la que de verdad había amado.

–Petra –susurró en su oído; ella le contestó con un gemido apenas perceptible–. Quiero que me recuerdes así. Viví bien… y morí bien, gracias a ti. No te equivoques, Petra, tú eres la más fuerte. Tú eres quien ha hecho todo esto posible. Tú eres la que me ha dado tiempo, un tiempo precioso, para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debería haber hecho mucho antes…

La abrazó con más fuerza. No abrió los ojos aún, pero casi podía sentir cómo a sus espaldas aumentaba la claridad… una claridad que ya no era de este mundo. Su tiempo se acababa. Tenía que darse prisa.

–No voy a irme a ninguna parte –pronunció las palabras con voz clara, en la noche que ya llegaba a su fin, a todos y a nadie en concreto–. Esperad un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

La luz no cedió, pero dejó de aumentar. En sus brazos, Petra tembló con más intensidad. Levi podía sentir su respiración, algo entrecortada; los latidos de su corazón, irregulares, angustiados. Abrió los ojos, observó de nuevo los suyos de zafiro, tan de cerca que se ahogaba; esta vez sus orbes estaban al borde de las lágrimas, algunas incluso habían desbordado y rodaban por sus mejillas. Con delicadeza, con ternura, él las fue recogiendo lentamente con el pulgar.

–Y no digas ahora nada de "no puedo seguir adelante", ¿eh? –habló él con la misma dulzura, tratando de animarla con una leve sonrisa en los labios–. _Vas_ a salir adelante. Si miras atrás, hazlo para recordar de dónde vienes, pero no te aferres al pasado si eso no te deja continuar. Si mi ejemplo, mi recuerdo, te sirve para sacar fuerzas y seguir tu camino, aprovéchalo. Y creo que hemos dejado el listón bastante alto… –dejó escapar una risa breve, por lo bajo, que para gran alegría de Levi también se le contagió a ella–. Pasará un tiempo, es posible que encuentres a alguien... Por lo que más quieras, Petra, _no_ te aferres al recuerdo de un fantasma. Tienes que seguir viviendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. El Capitán puso las manos sobre sus hombros, la fue apartando lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Es la guerra y perderás a gente que te importa. _Dolerá_, ya lo creo que dolerá. Y tú sufrirás mucho más que cualquier otra persona, precisamente porque también eres más fuerte y puedes aguantar más… pero, por eso mismo, sé que podrás seguir adelante. Sé tú misma, haz lo que siempre has hecho, no apartes a los demás como hacía yo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien. Vivirás. ¿Me oyes, Petra? _Vivirás_.

Y con la misma suavidad con la que había hablado, levantó las manos de sus hombros y retrocedió un solo paso. Aquella claridad sobrenatural iluminaba los pinos de manera extraña, haciéndoles parecer más y menos reales al mismo tiempo; como si el velo que separaba los dos mundos fuera haciéndose cada vez más delgado. Sin embargo, a ella no le pasaba lo mismo; Petra seguía brillando con luz propia, indestructible, a pesar de que por cómo miraba detrás de Levi… podía ver lo que había allí. El Capitán tragó saliva, pero ya no era el momento de las vacilaciones. Se dio la vuelta y…

En realidad, el panorama era mucho menos aterrador de lo que habría imaginado. Como si otra realidad hubiera ido abriéndose camino a través del bosque, podía ver una especie de túnel, y al fondo una luz blanca muy intensa, aunque no llegaba a deslumbrar del todo. Más aún, podía ver a lo lejos tres figuras que le resultaban muy familiares, vestidas con el uniforme de la Legión; tres hombres más altos que él, que le saludaban tranquilos, alegres y solemnes al mismo tiempo… uno moreno, uno rubio y otro con los cabellos castaños.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Levi fue sincera. Devolvió el saludo a sus compañeros, haciendo gestos de "enseguida voy", y se dio la vuelta. Petra le observaba con atención, otra vez recuperada por completo, inquebrantable; su luz interior brillaba aún con más intensidad, revelando el inmenso poder de su espíritu en todo su esplendor.

–Gunther, Eld, Auruo… –el legionario pronunció sus nombres con solemnidad–. Vivieron bien, lucharon bien, murieron bien. Petra, cuando regreses, si puedes…

–Visitaré a sus familias –contestó ella serenamente–. Les contaré lo que hicieron. Podrán sentirse orgullosos.

Levi asintió en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. ¿Cómo despedirse de la persona que se lo había dado todo? ¿Decir "adiós" o "hasta luego"? ¿Darle una palmadita en la espalda? Otra vez paralizado por la duda, él que siempre había sabido cómo reaccionar ante cualquier situación…

Y una vez más, fue Petra quien le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba. La legionaria le hizo el saludo, con firmeza y decisión, perfecto. Él respondió de la misma manera. Sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

–Petra –se despidió.

–Levi.

Oír por última vez salir su nombre de aquellos labios le hizo sentir una gran paz.

Ella le miró con sus enormes ojos azules. Los ojos más bonitos, de la mujer más preciosa. Si tuviera que conservar un recuerdo, una imagen para la eternidad, sería ésa.

Y Petra se dio la vuelta, cogió la mochila, se la echó al hombro y empezó a andar. No salió corriendo, no huía, no escapaba; avanzó decidida, como sólo una legionaria era capaz… pero también había en ella algo de celestial, como si en realidad aquel Bosque le perteneciera.

Levi quiso recordarla así: entera, de una pieza, retomando el camino que la llevaría de regreso a Trost.

Cuando la perdió de vista entre los árboles, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; supo que le iría bien. Podía estar tranquilo; podía descansar en paz.

El Capitán se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el túnel. Al otro lado, sus compañeros, sus amigos, le esperaban. Seguramente, allí habría más personas; nombres que le costaba recordar, caras que había ido olvidando…

Quizás no estaría tan mal, el otro mundo. No le costó mucho sonreír.

Levi tuvo un último pensamiento, antes de avanzar y dar el paso que le devolvería al lugar que le correspondía.

El lema por el que siempre se habían regido los legionarios.

"¡Adelante!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
